Camp Drama Future Shock
by mah29732
Summary: Welcome to season eight of the Camp Drama series, be prepared for visits to far off planets and other big surprises for this season...
1. Space Training

Camp Drama Future Shock

Chapter 1: Space Training

Chris was rather thrilled that the eighth season was underway for his reality series.

"Welcome to the season eight, Camp Drama Future Shock is going to be a blast!" laughed Chris, "For this season there will be three teams, who will first have to build their own rocket and we'll follow all three throughout the galaxy as they make each landings on various planets."

Obviously a certain Zapp Brannigan who was right next to Chris wasn't pleased.

"I simply cannot let this go on anymore" said Zapp.

"Really, you want to disappoint all of those viewers out there?" asked Chris to Zapp.

"Not only that, but you also get to lead your team" continued Chef.

"And name your team" added Chris.

"Well, in that case, I decided to change my mind, my team shall be known as the Bling Brigade" laughed Zapp.

"Oh, we get to name our team!" laughed Igner.

"I should be the one to name it" said Walt, "I'm the smartest!"

"No, I want to name it!" cried Larry.

"Stop being Momma's Boys!" roared Mom.

"That's a good title for your team!" laughed Chris.

"And what our team would be called?" asked Leela.

"The Planet Express Delivery Squad" continued Chris.

As they moved toward the area where the contestants were waiting, Chef was going to have a roll call of those who were going to be involved in the three teams.

"There is no way I am going to be on any team so long as Libby is in the game" said Sheen.

"Don't worry about it then" said Chris, "Chef if you be so kind to please read the roster of each team."

"Very well" said Chef as he started to go down the list "lets see, first team the Planet Express Delivery Squad will comprise of Ben, Gwen, Johnny, Sissy, Manny, Frida, Mandy, Billy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Jenny; Zapp Brannigan's Bling Brigade will consist of Dib, Gaz, Vanessa, Hayley, Ilana, Lance, Marc, Libby, Jimmy, Cindy, Timmy and Molly; and finally Mom's Mamma's Boys will include Finn, Zoe, Zak Saturday, Zak Monday, Jake, Marceline, Red, Coraline, Wybie, Brad, Tuck and the Ice King."

"So where's the end game on this?" asked Mandy.

"Not telling you that, that would be spoiling the big surprise" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Yet another season" said Mandy.

"This time I am going to nail it" said Hayley.

"What kind of a team name is Mamma's Boys?!" cried the Ice King.

"Man, my team's name stinks!" cried Finn.

"I cannot be on the same team with him" said Zak Monday referring to his Saturday counterpart.

End of confessions.

"Alright, before we go up in space, we must first test all of your skills to see if you are all suitable" said Chris.

"But Chris, we know we were suitable when we were chasing you" said Jimmy.

"Ex nay on the chase aye" said Chris.

"But we don't do those kind of trainings anymore to put people in space" added Zapp.

"Well, we're going to do it anyway!" laughed Chris.

"Chef, if you don't mind" laughed Chris.

Each contestant of each team were placed in pods where they'd spin around, and around pretty fast literally making a few contestants sick to their stomachs. Poor Finn barfed as the pod stopped spinning along with Timmy doing the same.

"Ha, I knew there was a good reason to do something like this!" laughed Chris as he gave Chef the high five.

Tuck also ended up barfing after his training.

"Now let's see if you can stand my form of meals in astronaut form" laughed Chef.

As each contestant tasted the paste, some them already started to turn green.

"Ha, made it special for each one of you who are going to go up there" laughed Chef.

"This is disgusting!" cried Jimmy.

"Yea, I'm not going to eat this" said Brad.

"You will and you'll all like it!" laughed Chef.

"Now comes the other fun part of us watching you all build your own rockets!" laughed Chris.

"What, I thought we were going to take a rocket owned by Mom" said Brad.

"You'll never be able to have one ever" laughed Mom.

"Each team will be given a variety of parts that the non-players who use to be part of my series will give, well they're non-players for now" laughed Chris.

Anais who was leading Gumball, Darwin and the others ended up bringing out the materials for the three teams to create their rockets with.

"Sheen, I can't believe it's you!" cried Carl as he ran toward Sheen with joy.

"Yea, being away from Earth for a long time can make you go crazy" laughed Sheen.

"Here are a few materials for you all to use" said Danny as he brought them in with Danielle and Hiro.

"Make sure you actually try to build a rocket that works" said Hiro.

"Well, at least I know how to build one" said Jimmy as he stated it in an arrogant tone.

"What?!" cried Isabella as she overheard Jimmy, "Phineas and Ferb can build a better rocket that you can!"

"So you think you can get the grand prize?" asked Jimmy.

"Yea, I think we can" laughed Isabella.

As for the Mamma's Boys, each member had minimal knowledge on rocket creations.

"Boy this is going to be tougher than we thought" said Brad as all the parts for the rocket laid across them.

As each of the teams began building their rockets along with also getting ready for the lift off, Chris was hoping that the eighth season was going to become a blast literally.


	2. Blasting Off

Chapter 2: Blasting Off

At least two out of the three teams were having an easier time building a rocket. With the help of Phineas and Ferb, along with Ben as he changed into his various aliens, the Planet Express Delivery Squad was on their way to be the first building their rocket.

Confessions:

"I've always wanted to build a rocket but this time since the Earth is more connected with civilizations in space, I can finally live that dream" said Phineas.

"There is no way that Jimmy Neutron can beat my Phineas" said Isabella.

End of confessions.

It took for only a few hours before the Delivery Squad was finished with their rocket.

"Ha, we're ready!" laughed Phineas.

"We just need to decorate it" said Isabella.

"Yea, decorate it!" laughed Billy.

Billy ended up decorating the rocket with the help of Gwen using him as a paintbrush literally speaking, for the Bling Brigade, their rocket was progressing fine.

"I'm almost done" said Jimmy.

With the help of Marc and Lance, Jimmy was able to create a design for their team's rocket and finish making sure everything would work perfectly for its launch.

Confessions:

"Crossing my fingers and hope things won't blow up" said Jimmy.

"Man, doing labor stinks" said Hayley.

"So much lifting" said Timmy who was already tired.

End of confessions.

For the third rocket for the Mamma's Boy's, Marceline was doing all the work while Tuck ended up messing up the rocket she was working on.

"Come on, when are you lazy bones going to do your actual part?" asked Marceline.

"Hey, I thought up of the design" said Brad, "it's Tuck who's the one who's dragging us."

"Me?!" cried Tuck.

Confessions:

"There is no way that I am going to be the first one voted off" said Tuck.

"That kid just doesn't seem to fit right" said the Ice King, "which means all the more to exploit the situation for my grand scheme."

End of confessions.

"Oh Marceline, I can be more helpful than Tuck" said the Ice King, "if you want something frozen, I can do it for you, after all in space the ice doesn't thaw."

"Wait, doesn't it thaw if it gets close to a hot star?" asked Tuck.

"Not if you steer clear of that" continued the Ice King.

"Fine, I guess you can help" said Marceline.

As the Ice King and the others pitched in, they were the last ones to finish their rocket.

"About time you all managed to finish your rocket" said Chris, "now comes the task of moving all of these rockets to the launch pads."

"Oh this is going to be fun!" laughed Chef, "I hope something wrong does happen!"

Each rocket was then loaded onto a large truck where it was driven to the launch bay location, the others who did not get to become contestants were already heading onto a spaceship that was given by Chris by Zapp Brannigan in spite of Chris being a former prisoner.

"Just to be on the good side" said Zapp, "I am donating this ship to you."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of it, those who could not make it to become contestants will just have to sit back and watch from afar for the time being" said Chris.

"I hope things would turn out well for Jimmy" said Danny as he sat in his seat.

"Oh boy, we get to ride an alien ship!" said Ed.

"It's not alien you dummy" said Eddy.

As everyone watched, each rocket was loaded onto the launching bay, first was obviously going to be the Delivery Squad's rocket, where Phineas and Ferb were going to obviously steer their rocket.

"Ready, setting engines on Ferb" said Phineas.

"We're good to go" continued Ferb as he started to press the buttons on the rocket.

Their rocket was the first one to lift right off, meanwhile the Bling Brigade rocket was getting ready for launch as Lance was the one who was going to steer it since he had the most knowledge with Jimmy in second command in case of anything happened to Lance.

"Glad you trust me to fly this thing" said Lance.

"Hey, after all, you admit you have some skills even more skills than I do" said Jimmy.

"Well, at least with him we won't have any problems unlike with Nerdtron" said Cindy.

"Hey!" cried Jimmy.

At first the rocket started to shake a little not even moving up.

"What the heck, Nerdtron, you said you know how to make a rocket work!" cried Cindy.

"Forgot one more button" said Jimmy.

As Jimmy pressed it, the Bling Brigade's rocket ended up taking off. For the last rocket however, things were not looking so well, Marceline did her best to create her rocket for her team in spite of the others not doing their part. Tuck was just simply pressing random buttons.

"How does this work?!" cried Tuck as he pressed various buttons.

"Can someone get him away from the controls?!" cried Marceline.

The Ice King was kind enough to freeze Tuck's hands from being able to press anything.

"Thank you" said Marceline.

But as the Vampire Queen tried to start the rocket, it would not turn on.

"Great" said Marceline, "the two other teams are already up heading in space and we're still grounded."

"Maybe you just need a few tweaks" said Wybie.

"Fine, but you better make us go up or you'll be the first one voted off besides Tuck being a prime candidate" said Marceline.

"Hey!" cried Tuck.

Lucky for Wybie, he ended up doing those very tweaks to the rocket which the rocket started right off heading up and out of the Earth's atmosphere.

"About time!" laughed Marceline.

But it was quite the obvious that the Mamma's Boy's would be the first team to vote for someone off.

"Wow, I'm impressed" said Chris as his ship took off, "but the winners here will be the Delivery Squad who'll receive immunity, as for the Mamma's Boy's, time for you to vote for someone off, please dock with my main ship and those who get to stay will receive their little reward."

As the rocket for the Mamma's Boy's docked with the main ship Chris was on, the twelve contestants ended up getting off the rocket and were voting for who was going to get voted off.

Confessions:

"I have no tears for lazy bones like you" said Marceline referring to Tuck.

"See ya later!" laughed the Ice King as he voted for Tuck.

"No way I can't even vote for my brother" said Brad as he voted for the Ice King instead, "that Ice King is such a jerk!"

"Hmm, lazy bones versus big jerky Ice King, big jerky Ice King" laughed Jake.

"Bye Ice King!" laughed Finn.

"Tuck, lazy, lazy, lazy" said Zoe.

"Sorry Tuck" said Red.

"At least I'm not getting voted off" said Wybie as he voted for Tuck.

"Sorry" said Coraline as she voted for Tuck.

"That Ice King is a jerk, but I can't stand lazy people" said Zak Saturday who voted for Tuck.

"Bye lazy one" laughed Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

As the votes were tallied, Chris had a special marshmallows once again.

"Just like what the astronauts used too" laughed Chris, "the return of the marshmallows for those who get to stay for another day. When I call your name please get your marshmallow, Zak Saturday, Zak Monday, Brad, Zoe, Coraline, Finn, Red, Marceline, Wybie, Jake, and the last marshmallow goes to the Ice King."

"What, how could I be the first one voted off for this season?!" cried Tuck as he was protesting.

"So what'd it be to get rid of the loser this season?" asked Chef.

"The Escape Pod of Shame and it has an F rating for safety!" laughed Chris.

"Time to shove you right on off back to Earth!" laughed Chef as he pulled Tuck.

"Brad, win this one for me, win it!" cried Tuck.

Tuck was then tossed into the escape pod which Chef ended up pressing the button sending Tuck screaming for his life as the escape pod headed back to Earth at a pretty fast pace.

"Hope he doesn't burn up" laughed Chef.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	3. Baseball On the Moon

Chapter 3: Baseball On the Moon

It was Chris McLean's first recap for the audience for this season.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, thirty six official contestants and three teams, three rockets to be built and three lift offs. For the Planet Express Delivery Squad, things went smoothly for them on day one, likewise for Zapp Brannigan's Bling Brigade also went smoothly with a few minor errors.

But the team that did not do so well was Mom's Mamma's Boy's who couldn't get the rocket off of the ground and had to do some more tweaking to make it get off. That left them to vote off poor old Tuck who became the first contestant of the season to be voted off and be given the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The trio of rockets continued to make their trek toward their next destination, suddenly Chris McLean's face appeared on their main computer screens.

"Greetings everyone, today we're going to head toward the moon as our first stop" said Chris, "be sure that you get your oxygen masks and suits ready for this one, we're going old school."

Confessions:

"Alright, the moon!" laughed Libby.

"Always wanted to go to the moon" said Jimmy.

"At least I don't need an oxygen mask or suit" said Jenny.

End of confessions.

As the trio of rockets landed on the moon, Chris who was in an astronaut suit ended up getting out of the main ship that landed.

"Welcome to the moon, our first alien pit stop before we decide to head on out to the rest of the galaxy" laughed Chris.

"So what'd our challenge be on the moon?" asked Mandy.

"An easy challenge" said Chris, "play a full game of baseball, but don't hit too hard or you'll lose the ball."

"Alright, even though some of you will be on different teams it'd be uneven meaning we'd have to put you to be paired up with another team anyway no matter what" said Chef.

"Hmm, since the Mamma's Boy's lost one the first time around they'll be split up between having members play on the side for the Bling Brigade and the other for the Delivery Squad" laughed Chris.

"Sounds fair" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up handing out baseball gear to the contestants who ended up getting into their positions.

Confessions:

"Wow, this is cool, baseball on the moon!" laughed Finn.

"Baseball in space, that's new" laughed Marceline.

End of confessions.

As the two main teams that had full members within them geared up, the Mamma's Boy's were temporarily split in half with Finn, Jake, the two Zaks and Zoe being on the Delivery Squad team while the others were on the Bling Brigade playing as extra players. As the Delivery Squad took to the field, the Bling Brigade took to the player area, Chef was going to be the umpire who was going to make sure things would go smoothly.

"Alright, it's game time!" laughed Chris.

Vanessa who was the pitcher for the Bling Brigade threw the ball which floated very slowly toward Johnny who was the first one up. Johnny ends up hitting the ball which it then flies up into the air at a slow pace.

Confessions:

"Baseball in slow motion" said Johnny.

End of confessions.

As the ball finally fell, Johnny was on second base, up next was Sissy.

"Come on, throw a fast one!" said Sissy.

Vanessa tried her best but gravity was not on their side as the ball went at a very slow pace, Sissy eventually ended up hitting the ball sending the ball flying far from the field. The Ice King had to literally hop toward the ball to retrieve it and send it back to another player on the team. But as the next player was going to hit the ball a certain Zoe wasn't so happy playing baseball at all.

Confessions:

"I despise this game" said Zoe who did not enjoy it one bit.

End of confessions.

Zoe ended up hitting the slow ball which soon the Ice King finally caught the ball as it fell in his glove.

"Ha, I caught it, that means all three of them are out!" laughed the Ice King.

"Which means you guys rotate!" laughed Chris.

However things were the opposite when the Bling Brigade and half of the other Mamma's Boy's played the game as they ended up getting ahead in the scoreboard. When it was down to the very last inning, it was once again rotated to the Delivery Squad and the other contestants in the Mamma's Boy's who were going to hit the ball again. All the bases were filled up and Zoe was going to hit the ball again.

"You better hit it this time or we'll make sure your team votes you off!" said Sissy.

But Zoe was her typical self, she ended up letting the ball purposely pass her the first time where she swung the bat and purposely missed.

"Strike one!" said Chef.

Then a second time.

"Strike two!" laughed Chef.

Confessions:

"Yea she's a goner" laughed the Ice King.

End of confessions.

Yet Zoe ended up hitting the final ball, however Vanessa who ended up oddly pitching the ball caught it making the Delivery Squad and the other half of the Mamma's Boy's out.

"Everyone of you are out!" laughed Chef.

"And it seems like the Bling Brigade gets to receive immunity, for the Mamma's Boy's you'll be voting for someone off again" laughed Chris.

After a few hours, the rocket for the Mamma's Boy's once again docked at the main ship where Chris was located. Among the contestants that found themselves not doing well were the Ice King and Zoe.

"Ice King, apparently there are some members of your team that still do not like you" said Chris to which he handed him the last marshmallow, "but you won't be voted off by them at least for now. Zoe, it's time you took the Escape Pod of Shame out!"

"I don't need an escort" said Zoe as Chef was about to force her way into the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Oh well" laughed Chef.

As Zoe marched to the Escape Pod of Shame, Chef ended up closing the hatch and pressing the button sending her far off back to Earth home.

"Wow, Zoe wasn't thrilled being in this season, oh well, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	4. Martian Landing

Chapter 4: Martian Landing

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was baseball on the moon! With our contestants playing ball! Since there were not going to be enough players on either team the Mamma's Boy's had to be split up for the time being either playing for the Delivery Squad or the Bling Brigade.

For one player who wasn't thrilled to play was Zoe of the Mamma's Boy's which she purposely caused every player who was on a base to be out and she ended up being given the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The trio of rockets were making their next trip to the planet Mars which was unlike its arid self a thousand years ago. Chris' face ends up coming up on the computer screen.

"Today we're heading to the planet Mars, now it's not the same arid desert it once was and you'd be quite surprised who is living there" said Chris.

"My family is from Mars" laughed Amy as she ended up budding right in.

"I was getting to that, yes, Mars is now a habitable planet now thanks to technology but we're going to be landing in the area that has yet to be developed just to give it some old school feeling" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Yea Mars!" laughed Billy.

"Never been to such a desert place like that" said Molly.

"Wait this Mars looks different from the Mars of my world" said Finn.

End of confessions.

As the trio of rockets landed, the contestants ended up getting out of them.

"So what's the challenge going to be for the rest of us?" asked Mandy.

"Since Mars has higher mountains than on Earth, it'd be the obvious that you should all climb it" laughed Chris, "you are to climb up to the top of the mountain, then you are to grab a trio of flags that Chef had placed they're all the same kind of a flag you are then to climb back down but beware climbing up and down the mountain will also be very explosive."

Confessions:

"I hate it when he mentions that" said Vanessa who had guessed what Chris was going to plan to do.

End of confessions.

As the three teams were gearing up, Hiro along with Danielle and Danny passed out the climbing materials to the three teams.

"I am sure lucky we're not going up there" said Danielle.

As the teams started to climb up, Chef who was on the top of the large mountain was ready for the explosives to be set off.

"This is going to be fun!" laughed Chef.

As the Mamma's Boy's were climbing up, Chef detonated some explosives from remote causing an avalanche causing some of the rocks to fall onto Wybie and Coraline.

"Get down there to help them!" said Marceline as she was heading down to lift the rocks up.

"No way, I'm going for the goal" laughed the Ice King.

"You better!" roared Marceline as she changed into her wolf form.

"Do as she says" said Jake to the Ice King.

As the Ice King had to help out anyway, the two other teams were ahead despite Chef denoting more explosives. Yet members of the Delivery Squad ended up getting ahead first thanks to Jenny providing a shield for her teammates as the rocks fell on them.

Confessions:

"Yea, we can win this one all the way!" laughed Sissy.

"It's good to have such inventions like this built into you" said Jenny.

End of confessions.

The Delivery Squad continued its way upward as for the Bling Brigade, Jimmy tried to climb up a rock and ended up falling literally crashing right on Wybie who was still hurt from the avalanche. But for the Delivery Squad, they ended up heading to the top and grabbing the flag and headed right back down where Chris was waiting for them.

"Ah yes, the Delivery Squad was the first team to make it" laughed Chris.

An hour later the Bling Brigade made it with their flag but the Mamma's Boy's were once again in last place.

"Wow, third time that you guys will be voting someone off" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I just hate that Ice King" said Marceline as she was siding with Finn and Jake.

"That Ice King needs to go" said Finn.

"Even though I think the Ice King is a jerk, Wybie's in no condition to continue" said Zak Saturday.

"Ice King's a jerk but Wybie's out" said Zak Monday.

"I can't believe people are picking on me and not that stupid Ice King" said Wybie.

"No way Ice King will get away with this" said Coraline as she voted for the Ice King.

"Ice King is going down" laughed Red.

"This is for revenge against Tuck!" laughed Brad who voted for the Ice King.

End of confessions.

Even though Wybie was injured, Chris was reading the tally of votes.

"Whoa, Wybie even though you got wasted out there, it looks like you'd get to stay!" laughed Chris as he tossed Wybie the last marshmallow for the night, "Ice King it looks like that you'd be heading back on the Toss of Shame."

"What, this is unfair!" cried the Ice King.

"Time for you to go!" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up pushing the Ice King toward the Escape Pod of Shame where he then presses the button sending the Ice King heading back to Earth.

"Wow, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock" laughed Chris.


	5. Explosive Venus

Chapter 5: Explosive Venus

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a climbing challenge for our contestants on the planet Mars, where our contestants had to reach to the top before heading back down. The Mamma's Boy's once again ran into trouble when some of their teammates tumbled down, and the Ice King didn't want to help them out.

In the end, the Ice King got voted off and headed onto the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

After getting rid of the Ice King, some members of the Mamma's Boys' were rather thrilled that he was gone.

Confessions:

"Yea, he's gone, gone, gone!" laughed Finn, "Boy I hope we can win the next challenge."

"That Ice King deserved to go!" laughed Jake.

"We better not end up like Team Victory did back in season three" said Marceline.

End of confessions.

Chris' face soon appeared onto the computer screens of the trio of rockets.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris, "today your planet will be Venus."

"Uh, isn't that the planet that's all gassy?" asked Sissy.

"Yes, yes it is" laughed Chris, "which is why you'll all be wearing your suits this time."

A few minutes later the rockets ended up landing on Venus' surface where they ended up getting out in their suits.

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Mandy.

"Why an explosive one that'd be more explosive than the previous challenge" laughed Chris, "you are to cross a remote controlled minefield that's already been in place as I called them to do so while we were on Mars. You are to trek across the minefield and head toward a vegetation to retrieve a rare flower, each team must then race back first to me."

Chef ended up waving a flag not to signal the explosive gases on Venus as each of the teams crossed the minefield, the Mamma's Boy's were in the lead.

Confessions:

"Yea, we can make up for a three time loss!" laughed Red.

"No more Ice King he won't jinx us!" laughed Finn.

End of confessions.

Yet sadly their hopes were dashed when Wybie ended up stepping onto a mine which Chef detonated it by remote.

Confessions:

"This explosive fun never gets old" laughed Chef.

"Not again" sighed Coraline.

End of confessions.

Wybie wasn't the only one who ended up being clumsy enough of stepping on a mine, but also Brad was as well. Marceline had to rescue the two and reach the grass vegetation along with the other teams. The Mamma's Boy's ended up grabbing the rare plant and began to trek back while the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade ended up following them from behind. On their way back, the Mamma's Boy's ended up stepping on another mine that was detonated by Chef which a certain poor Wybie lost the plant he was carrying.

"No!" cried Wybie.

The team that ended up making it first were those in the Delivery Squad and typically second the Bling Brigade.

Confessions:

"Second place again?!" cried Lance as he couldn't believe it.

"Well, at least we won't be voting someone off" laughed Hayley who was relieved.

"Our team's going to shrink!" cried Zak Saturday.

"Something needs to be done, but I don't know what" said Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

A few hours later after the Delivery Squad was given immunity, members of the Mamma's Boy's soon found themselves onboard the main ship where Chris was with their rocket docked with the ship.

"I am rather disappointed that this has never happened except to one other team known as Team Victory" laughed Chris, "any who, when I call your name please come up and get a marshmallow. Finn, Jake, Zak Saturday, Zak Monday, Marceline, Red, Coraline, and the last marshmallow for the night goes to, Brad."

"What, I'm kicked off?!" cried Wybie.

"Sorry we had to avoid a tie breaker" said Finn.

"You heard them" laughed Chris, "oh Chef, please make sure Wybie is escorted to the Escape Pod of Shame."

"One passenger to the Escape Pod of Shame coming right on up!" laughed Chef.

Wybie was then shoved into the Escape Pod of Shame to which Chef ended up pressing the button sending Wybie heading straight off back to Earth.

"Wow, will the Mamma's Boy's ever pick up from their streak of loses? And will the Delivery Squad lose steam? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.

But as things were coming to a close with the members of the Mamma's Boy's heading back onto their rocket, a certain Zak Monday wasn't happy that his team was shrinking so he decided to meet up with Mom and her three sons.

"To what do I owe someone like you a favor to?" asked Mom.

"Listen, our team is losing, that makes you look bad right?" asked Zak Monday.

"Mommy he's right, it's not good that your side is the only side to lose contestants" said Igner.

"For once Igner's right" added Walt, "we must do something to sabotage either one of the two other teams to make them lose teammates."

"Hmm, an interesting angle, I'll pencil it in" laughed Mom, "now head on off and we'll make sure your team will not have a losing streak."

"Ha, knew I could count on this" laughed Zak Monday.

As Zak Monday heads off, Mom thinks for a moment or two about what Zak Monday had offered.

"You really want to follow through mommy?" asked Igner.

"Hmm, an interesting thing, rather boring only one team loses its teammates" laughed Mom.

"Then we'll make sure the two other teams also fail" laughed Walt.

Mom and her trio of sons plotted to help out Zak Monday out with his scheme.


	6. Asteroid Belt Race

Chapter 6: Asteroid Belt Race

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, the planet Venus where our contestants landed and decided to try to make a trek across a minefield where things would get pretty ditchy if one of them went off! A few members of the Mamma's Boy's ended up getting into trouble continuing their losing streak and instead the Delivery Squad continued their winning streak by making it through the challenge.

In the end, Wybie got voted off and sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Zak Monday wasn't happy that his team continued to lose.

Confessions:

"Something has to give or we're going to be the first team to be erased from the game" said Zak Monday.

"I don't like my Monday counterpart" said Zak Saturday, "but he's got a point on our team not doing well."

End of confessions.

As the trio of rockets continued to flow through space, Chris' image came right onto the computer screens of each rocket.

"Greetings, I hope everyone is well rested from the last challenge" laughed Chris, "but this challenge is a race within the asteroid belt to the finish line."

As the trio of rockets were gearing into positions, Mom and her trio of sons were heading out to sabotage the two rockets in the race. Her trio of sons were in starfighter ships awaiting to ambush the two other rockets ignoring the Mamma's Boy's rocket.

"And now we wait" laughed Walt as they were waiting behind an asteroid.

For the trio of ships, Chef ended up signaling a light which meant all three of the ships could go. The Delivery Squad typically enough was ahead of the pack with the Bling Brigade in second and the Mamma's Boy's in last place again.

Confessions:

"Come on, you better win!" said Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

As the Delivery Squad was making a turn around an asteroid, the trio of brothers found their first target.

"Time to show them a thing or two!" laughed Walt.

"Yea, shiny buttons!" laughed Igner.

Walt and his two brothers fired upon the Delivery Squad.

"What the heck?!" cried Manny as he fell off his seat.

"We're under attack!" cried Gwen.

"Phineas, I thought you built turrents on this rocket" said Mandy.

"I did" said Phineas, "Ferb, activate the turrents."

"Will do" replied Ferb as he pressed a few buttons.

Everyone ended up manning a turrent and began to fire back at Walt and his two brothers.

"Hey, they're fighting back!" cried Igner.

"Who cares, continue to fire at them!" ordered Walt.

Suddenly the rocket of the Bling Brigade came into the scene.

"Hey I hope the Bling Brigade doesn't have the same defenses!" laughed Larry.

Walt ended up leading his brothers to attack the rocket belonging to the Bling Brigade instead.

"Great, we're under fire!" cried Jimmy.

One of the blasts ended up hurting Libby knocking her down.

"Quickly!" cried Marc as he ended up rushing to her aide.

"Wonderful, our shields are going down" said Molly as she examined it.

"Nerdtron, get us out of here!" cried Cindy.

"What'd you think I'm trying to do?!" cried Jimmy.

Jimmy ended up getting the Bling Brigade rocket out of the area which the trio of brothers ended up letting the Mamma's Boy's pass right on by. As for the Bling Brigade's rocket, the rocket was damaged a bit and needed repairs, the Mamma's Boy's rocket just passed them right by but they didn't get closer to where the Delivery Squad's rocket was located which was heading toward the finish line despite Walt's attempts.

Confessions:

"Hmm, that was pretty strange that we were attacked back there oh well, we can make the repairs and move on" said Phineas.

"Those three ships were oddly suspicious, I wonder who was behind this" said Jenny.

End of confessions.

The Delivery Squad ends up making it to the finish line with the Mamma's Boy's coming in second place.

"Great, we did not win!" cried Zak Monday who hated his team losing for another time.

"Yea, but on the bright side we're not in last place like the Bling Brigade" added Zak Saturday, "meaning we won't vote off someone."

"Yes indeed" laughed Chris as his face appeared on the computer screens of the trio of rockets, "that's correct, the Bling Brigade will be the ones to be voting off someone for the first time."

About an hour later, the Bling Brigade rocket docked with the main ship that Chris was on where the team members began casting their ballots.

Confessions:

"The captain's fault, always" laughed Cindy as she voted for Jimmy.

"Libby's sadly in no condition to continue" said Timmy.

"Why couldn't you have installed defense turrents?!" cried Molly as she voted for Jimmy.

"Sorry Jimmy, I have to protect Libby" said Marc.

"It's not Jimmy's fault" said Lance as he voted for Libby.

"Bye Libby" said Vanessa.

"So long" said Hayley as she voted for Libby.

"No condition to continue" said Gaz as she voted for Libby.

"Hate to see you go" said Dib as he voted for Libby.

"Sorry to do this" sighed Ilana as she voted for Libby.

End of confessions.

It was obviously a vote between Jimmy and Libby.

"Jimmy, you're the captain of your rocket, apparently some of your own members are rather unhappy that you did not build defense systems" laughed Chris, "Libby you got injured in an attack by some rogue pirates."

"Hey, Jimmy should have done better to build the rocket" said Libby.

"And it won't be the reason why he'll be voted off at least for now" said Chris who throws Jimmy the last marshmallow for the night, "sorry Libby looks like you get the Escape Pod of Shame out."

"Wait, this is highly suspicious!" cried Libby as she noticed now that the Mamma's Boy's rocket did not take any damage to the pirates.

"Time for you to go!" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up hauling Libby into the Escape Pod of Shame, closes the hatch and presses the button which she ends up screaming for her life as the escape pod ends up being blasted off the ship.

"Wow, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	7. First Aftermath

Chapter 7: First Aftermath

It was the first Aftermath of the season where Geoff was going to give a recap. Geoff had indeed survived being frozen and was now the Aftermath host once again.

Geoff's commentary:

It was a wild season which was last season, no winners at all what a sad surprise! However this time around we hope there'll be a winner at least.

So get ready, sit back and relax for some Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Libby was rather unhappy that she was among the first voted off, but none the most unhappy was Tuck who was the first one to be voted off.

"What the crud should all of you be unhappy?" asked Tuck, "I was the first one who was voted off."

"I got injured" said Libby, "and I bet Sheen laughed at me."

"Hey, I should be the one outraged" said the Ice King, "I was rather treated unfairly."

"No you weren't, you treated everyone else unfairly!" roared Tuck.

As Tuck was trying to tackle the Ice King, Jorgen who also survived being frozen came right in.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen, "Time for you all to come on out!"

Jorgen ended up bringing the first six contestants voted off onto the main stage where Geoff and Bridgette were waiting for them along with the new hosts for the Aftermath. Red X decided to tag back for awhile and become one of the hosts.

"This season we have five Aftermath co-hosts, Red X from the previous season, Draco from at least two or three seasons, Mark Chang a newcomer and also Heather and Courtney who also decided to sign up as co-hosts" laughed Geoff.

"I should really be out there trying to get the prize money" said Heather.

"You, I should be the one to get back in the game" said Courtney.

As the two tried to fight, Jorgen ended up breaking them apart.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen.

"Let's see how much these six did" said Red X.

"Yea, those six first losers!" added Geoff.

"Come on, don't call them losers" said Bridgette.

"Yea, but it's the truth" added Draco.

"Enough, let's roll some of the clips" said Red X.

Jorgen ends up turning using a remote controller as he pressed a button he shows a clip of Tuck not doing enough to build the rocket for his team.

"Ha, pathetic" laughed Draco.

"Hey!" cried Tuck.

Poor Wybie was embarrassed as he turned away as he noticed how injured he was in that blast.

"I could have done better why?!" cried Wybie.

"Ha, here comes the stupid Ice King!" laughed Geoff.

"Stupid?!" cried the Ice King who was rather upset.

"Hey, I should not be here!" roared Zoe.

"Quiet!" roared Jorgen as he continued to show the clips.

Each of the contestants couldn't believe how pathetic they were really as Jorgen showed each clip of them losing and eventually being sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Well it's going to hopefully become an interesting season" laughed Geoff, "I hope for at least this season there will be a declared winner unlike the last season."

"Yea, the last season I still remember before the part where we were frozen" said Bridgette.

"Let's hope there'll be more action packed when Chris will get the others to leave the solar system" added Geoff.

"What other planets could they land on?" asked Red X.

"Oh, I don't know several choices among them" laughed Geoff, "but those are trade secrets for now."

"I still say I should be given another chance" said Tuck as he was still unhappy.

"Well that's all the time we have here on the first Aftermath of Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Geoff.

But as the first Aftermath was winding down, a certain Mom meanwhile on the flagship where Chris and the others were on was meeting with her two sons.

"We'll still be in this very solar system still in the next coming challenges" said Mom, "any suggestions on trying to get rid of the armor in the Delivery Squad's rocket?"

"Hmm, we could try to make it be an inside job" said Walt.

"Make one of them turn against each other, I like that" laughed Mom.

"Can we pretend to be exterminators again?" asked Igner.

"Fine" sighed Walt.

"Yea!" laughed Igner.

As Mom was plotting to help out to sabotage the Delivery Squad, she had hoped to make sure that the Delivery Squad would soon lose a member of the team. But the question for the trio of brothers was which among the teammates should they pick on to make the other members of the team feel someone had betrayed them was the obvious question they were pondering.

"How about that Billy, he's just as stupid no one would ever think of him of being bad" said Walt.

"Yea he's dumb like Igner" laughed Larry.

"Hey!" cried Igner.

"We need to find a way to get onboard their rocket" said Walt, "and hopefully from there we can sabotage our way in."

"Let's make sure our plan works" added Larry.

"Yes indeed" laughed Walt.

The trio of brothers were gearing up to ensure that the Delivery Squad would be defeated from within itself and they'd hope they'd continue to help out Zak Monday so long as the other members of his own team don't find out that he's been helping them cheat.


	8. Submarine Fun on Europa

Chapter 8: Submarine Fun on Europa

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a race through the asteroid belt with our trio of rockets racing through. The Mamma's Boy's was trying to play catch up in not having a losing streak anymore while the Bling Brigade ran into some trouble with some rogue pirates who were hiding out in the asteroid belt damaging their rocket and injuring Libby.

That got Libby sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Members of the Bling Brigade thought something was not right as how their rocket was attacked.

Confessions:

"Something did not feel right about those pirates" said Jimmy.

"Hmm, pirates last time I checked did not bring along any fancy stuff" said Timmy.

"Jimmy better upgrade our rocket" said Marc.

End of confessions.

Chris soon came on the computer screens to the trio of rockets.

"Greetings, was the last challenge exciting?" asked Chris.

"No" replied Mandy.

"Well this one will be an underwater challenge where you'll be all heading to the moon known as Europa" laughed Chris.

About an hour later the contestants arrived on Europa the air was obviously breathable but they needed to wear warm cloths as it was rather cold. Chris ended up meeting up with them with Chef also there along with Sheen, Aseefa and Carl giving out supplies.

"Today's challenge would be first an ice breaking challenge in trying to break through Europa's ice, from there you are to go deep into the Europa sea itself and find an alien object and bring it back to me, the first team who is able to do it wins immunity" laughed Chris.

"Build a submarine" laughed Chef, "this is going to be fun to watch them."

The three teams went to work in building their submarine, typically enough the Delivery Squad was the first one to finish their submarine.

"All done" said Phineas.

"Oh I knew you could do it!" laughed Isabella.

Typically enough, the Bling Brigade came in second in building their submarine with Jimmy and Marc doing most of the work in planning the submarine.

"I added weapons this time, never know what could attack you" said Marc.

"Fine, I guess" said Jimmy.

And finally the Mamma's Boy's were in last with Marceline doing most of the work along with Jake helping build the submarine.

"Phew, that took awhile" said Jake.

"Okay now to submerge your submarines and break the ice literally!" laughed Chris.

As each teams got onto their submarines they broke through the ice, the Delivery Squad ended up heading first, but a certain Mom had things already prepared and planned out, her trio of sons were hiding submerged under the ice ready to strike.

"Let's hope that the Delivery Squad forgot to put on a turrent on this one" laughed Walt.

Walt fired a missile from his submarine which ended up striking the Delivery Squad's sub.

"We got hit!" cried Isabella.

"Ferb, emergency preparations!" cried Phineas.

Ferb ended up pressing the buttons on the submarine activating repair mode.

"Great, we're going to move at a slower pace" said Sissy.

"Don't worry this is repair mode, safety first" continued Phineas.

Confessions:

"We lose the first time, I know who to blame" said Sissy.

"I don't know who'd I want to vote off" said Johnny deciding whether or not it would be Phineas or Ferb, "tough choice."

End of confessions.

The Bling Brigade was next as they were moving toward the Delivery Squad.

"Why have the Delivery Squad stopped?" asked Jimmy.

"Don't know" said Lance as he was steering the submarine.

Walt soon launched another missile but it ended up missing the Bling Brigade's submarine and ended up hitting the Delivery Squad's submarine.

"Great, we're hit again!" cried Sissy.

"Who's firing at us?!" cried Phineas.

"Too dark to see" said Ferb.

"Who's fault is it for not building a submarine with better nightvision goggles?!" cried Frida.

Soon came the Mamma's Boy's as they passed the Delivery Squad, the Bling Brigade typically became the first team to grab some alien plant life under the Europa sea while the Mamma's Boy's became the second.

"Darn it, we didn't come in first again!" cried Zak Monday who was rather upset.

"Well at least we're not voting for someone off like the Delivery Squad is" continued Brad.

"Yea, I guess that's a plus" replied Zak Monday.

As the Bling Brigade emerged from the Europa sea by breaking through the ice again, Chris was rather impressed.

"Wow, Bling Brigade it looks like you'll be the team to receive immunity" laughed Chris.

"Look who's coming in second" said Chef as the Mamma's Boy's submarine emerged from the Europa sea as it cracked through the ice.

"And the team that did not get the alien plant from the Europa sea will get to vote off someone from the very first time" laughed Chris.

An hour later the Delivery Squad's rocket ended up docking with the main ship where Chris was on it was a vote between Phineas and Ferb who could have done better to help out the team.

"Wow, this is a very tough choice" said Chris, "quite early for either of you two to be up here in the first place."

"Well, there have been a lot of people on our team upset" added Phineas.

"But what's this, one refused to vote?" asked Chris as he noticed it.

"I cannot let you get voted off Phineas, so that's why I am sacrificing myself" said Isabella.

"Hello to early sacrifice!" laughed Chris.

"Come this way" laughed Chef as he escorted her to the Escape Pod of Shame.

Isabella was soon placed onto the Escape Pod of Shame where Chef ends up pressing the button sending her back to Earth home.

"Wow, an early sacrifice, will the Mamma's Boy's ever receive immunity? Ha like they'll have a chance, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	9. Titanic Soup of Life from Titan

Chapter 9: Titanic Soup of Life from Titan

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, the moon of Europa where our contestants dived down into the artic Europan sea! To search for an alien plant life! For the Delivery Squad it was a first time that some rogue submarine decided to fire missiles at it damaging the submarine.

But the team that won immunity was the Bling Brigade, while the Mamma's Boy's came in second, in the end it nearly came down between Phineas and Ferb which Isabella ended up making an early sacrifice sending herself off into the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Both Phineas and Ferb were now convinced that someone was trying to sabotage their teams but the question is who and for what reason.

Confessions:

"There has to be some reason why we're being sabotaged like this" said Phineas.

"Something is rather fishy" said Ferb.

"Man that Phineas better now screw up the next challenge" said Frida.

End of confessions.

As the trio of rockets continued to travel, Chris' face popped right up on the computer screens of each of the ships.

"Greetings everyone, hope you enjoyed taking turns riding your rockets while you slept" laughed Chris, "because today will be your next challenge."

"And what might that be?" asked Sissy.

"The moon of Titan, a place that's suspected how Earth started out six billion years ago" laughed Chris, "the air is breathable anyway, see you all there at the surface."

About an hour later the three rockets landed where Chef was waiting for them he also had a large bowl of what looked like to be some soup.

"Don't tell me you put garlic in that" said Marceline to Chef.

"Oh no, it's natural and by mean natural I mean it's the soup of life from Titan itself!" laughed Chef.

"Yep, that's right you are all going to have such a wonderful time eating some of Chef's meals which he added every ingredient includes Titan's special gift of life" laughed Chris, "the team that has the most members that don't gross out wins immunity!"

As Chef was preparing the first batch of disgusting meals, Walt and his two brothers were sneaking around trying to make sure the meals for the Mamma's Boy's would at least taste good.

"Do you think Marceline would like garlic in her meal?" asked Igner who was being stupid to ignore that she was a vampire.

"No you fool!" cried Walt, "What we need are good ingredients to make even the most disgusting meal taste good and not poison someone."

"Mom suggested putting this spice that she ended up buying out" said Larry as it showed DJ's Mommy's spice on the logo.

"Perfect" laughed Walt.

Chef ended up serving out the first few dishes which Walt ended up putting the spice on the Mamma's Boy's meals. As soon as Vanessa tasted her meal she ended up puking on Chef which Chris ended up laughing.

"Hey that's not funny!" cried Chef.

"Oh man it is!" laughed Chris.

Hayley then tried hers and ended up doing the same toward Chris who ended up not being happy.

Confessions:

"Serves him right" laughed Chef after he cleaned himself up from the puke.

End of confessions.

But when Chef's meals went to the Mamma's Boy's, Zak Monday had no problem scarfing it down and neither did his Saturday counterpart.

"Say, something's not right over there" said Timmy as he noticed it.

"I don't know about you guys" said Billy as he scarfed down some of Chef's food and ended up barfing it out like Vanessa and Hayley did onto Chris.

"Not again!" cried Chris.

"That's getting Titan's soup of life all over someone" said Mandy.

The next series of meals were equally as gross with Titan's soup of life always the theme of the meals, yet Walt and his two brothers were able to find a way around Chef and putting on the spice for the Mamma's Boy's, as the two other teams started to get sick, the Bling Brigade members got most of its members sick from Chef's meals while the Mamma's Boy's were still standing quite firm.

"Wow, I never seen anything like this" laughed Chris, "someone enjoying Chef's meals besides Zim."

Confessions:

"Wow, I don't know what the crude's in this stuff" said Finn.

"Man this taste good I don't know why everyone else is complaining about" said Jake.

"Hmm, this does seem odd that so many others are getting sick" said Brad as he was still test tasting his meal on camera yet couldn't put his finger on what was happening in reality.

End of confessions.

"Well, I am going to have to give the win to the Mamma's Boy's as they earned it this time around" laughed Chris, "as for the Bling Brigade you'll be voting off someone again this time."

As an hour went by the Bling Brigade ended up docking at the main ship where Chris was waiting. It was a vote between Vanessa and Hayley which Vanessa was pretty greener than Hayley was.

"Wow, what can I say, Hayley you puked on me, not cool!" cried Chris which everyone started to laugh at him, "Not funny! But Vanessa you puked on Chef!"

"Hey don't laugh!" roared Chef.

"Last marshmallow for the night goes to Vanessa, sorry Hayley puking on me will get you voted off!" laughed Chris.

As Chef ended up escorting Hayley to the Escape Pod of Shame, Vanessa ends up puking on Chris again.

"Could someone please clean me up!" cried Chris.

Hayley ends up being loaded onto the Escape Pod of Shame where Chef ends up pressing the button sending her off for good.

"Will I ever get cleaned up? Will the Bling Brigade not get sick in front of me? Find out more next time on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	10. Ice Skating on Enceldus

Chapter 10: Ice Skating on Enceldus

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, the moon of Titan where its soup of life was the not-so-secret ingredient for some of Chef's disgusting meals our contestants would have to endure digesting! Hayley couldn't stand the stench of life and ended up puking, sadly on me which is not very cool!

In the end, she ended up getting voted off and sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Zak Monday was pleased with the way Walt and his two brothers were making sure the Mamma's Boy's would stay ahead.

Confessions:

"First time a plan like this is going forward with success" laughed Zak Monday.

"I think something's wrong to why the Mamma's Boy's is getting ahead" said Jenny.

End of confessions.

The trio of rockets continued onward their way when Chris' image came right up on the computer screen.

"Greetings everyone, today we go to the moon of Encledus" continued Chris.

"Uh, what's the point of going to some place where we can't pronounce the name right?" asked Zak Saturday.

"It is another icy moon that we'll take a trip to" continued Chris.

"But didn't we go to Europa?" asked Sissy.

"Yes, yes we did, but this moon is different from Europa, if you'd please follow the main flagship and land in the designated area" laughed Chris.

As the trio of rockets landed in the designated landing area on Encledus it was an icy moon with a very thin ice.

"Be very careful when even stepping on foot" laughed Chris, "unlike Europa the ice on Encledus does MOVE!"

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Sissy.

"An ice skating competition on Encledus!" laughed Chris, "The team that is able to do the most tricks and scores the highest wins immunity. Oh, be also careful when skating the ice is very thin."

"Here are your skates you'll be riding on" said Chef as he hands everyone a pair of skates except for Jenny.

"I have my own skates" said Jenny as she ended up morphing her feet into skates.

"Whatever" said Chef.

As the three teams ended up heading out, Chris along with Chef and also Professor Farnsworth who was chosen as a judge were among the three who were watching the three teams skate on the ice. The three judges watched as the Delivery Squad went up first as each teammate skated, the ice soon began to crack to which Chef was getting amused by it. As for Mom's three sons, Walt was busy under the icy sea in some wet suit with his two brothers hoping to make sure the contestants would fall into the ice. Jenny ended up doing a trick as she ended up flying she landed on her feet which the ice began to crack which she soon found herself frozen solid.

Confessions:

"Bwahaha!" laughed Chris as he was laughing at it.

"Oh dear" said Professor Farnsworth.

"Serves her right!" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Ben had to turn into Big Chill to get Jenny out of the frozen water but she wasn't the only one who fell in, Manny and Frida ended up slipping in as well and had to be rescued though neither of them were as frozen as Jenny was. Next team that went up were the Bling Brigade, Ilana surprised everyone with her moves on the ice along with Lance which both Chris and Chef were both impressed.

"Wow, those two are good" said Chef as he was giving high marks for them.

"Yep indeed" laughed Chris.

Walt and his two brothers under the ice tried to make it hard for the two but instead they couldn't.

"Looks like the Bling Brigade is indeed promoting to the top, but we have one more team to look at" laughed Chris.

The Mamma's Boy's were up as they skated on the ice, the ice ended up cracking to which Jake ended up slipping right into the icy water itself freezing him for a bit.

"Wow, just like the first team" laughed Chef.

Brad ended up falling right through the ice as well freezing himself completely in it.

"Someone fish him out!" laughed Chris.

After a few hours later, Chris was reviewing the tally scoreboard of each of the teams.

"Well, in this case, the win will go to the Bling Brigade, this time I want the Delivery Squad AND the Mamma's Boy's to dock on the main ship" laughed Chris.

It was the very first time there would be a duo vote off for the Delivery Squad it was a vote between Jenny and Frida, and for the Mamma's Boy's a vote between Brad and Jake.

"Wow, this is a tough choice for both teams" laughed Chris, "a vote between two frozen solids and two non-frozen solids. Last marshmallows for the night go to Frida and Jake!"

"Ah yes, silence" said Chef as he loaded both Jenny and Brad onto a dolly and headed toward the Escape Pod of Shame.

As the two are loaded up, they are both launched right on out.

"Wow, no screaming" laughed Chris, "well we're nearly heading out of our solar system so let's hope til next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!"

A certain Zak Monday wasn't pleased with the way things were going as Walt and his two brothers met up with him.

"You three" said Zak Monday, "I thought you were working for me."

"We are, but we didn't succeed this time" said Walt.

"You three better" continued Zak Monday as he headed back to his team.

As the ships took off once more, the trio of brothers thought for a moment or two.

"That Zak Monday is quite bothersome" said Walt, "as much as we agreed to help him, maybe we can get Chris to sign on some newcomers to their team."

"But why add more people?" asked Igner.

"To confuse Monday" continued Walt, "I'll consult mother."


	11. Off to Pluto

Chapter 11: Off to Pluto

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, another icy moon and another challenge involving ice, this time skating on them which our teams did in that instance with the ice being rather thin and breaking below. Some like Jenny and Brad fell right through the ice along with a few others.

But the team that ironically did the best was the Bling Brigade who ended up getting immunity and Jenny and Brad ended up both getting the Escape Pod of Shame home. So who'll be kicked off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Zak Monday wasn't happy that the Mamma's Boy's had to vote off someone again making their team even smaller than the others.

Confessions:

"We better be getting some good members coming in soon or there will be trouble" said Zak Monday.

"I am just so surprised that Jenny got voted off so early" said Phineas who was still perplexed.

"You know I even thought that robot girl would go a long way" said Billy.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets were nearly exiting the solar system, Chris' image came up on the computer screens.

"Greetings, we're just about to leave the solar system, just one more planet to visit, the planet Pluto" continued Chris, "oh and I also have another announcement when we land."

As the three rockets landed Chris indeed made the announcement.

"Because there have been some members of the Mamma's Boy's complaining about being the smallest team, I have decided to add a few new members" continued Chris, "they are Sheldon, Mindy, and I can't believe I am reading this correctly, Gunter."

"What, you picked a penguin over someone like me?!" cried Sheen.

Confessions:

"I can't believe that I'm in the game, boy I will impress Jenny and get her out of her rut" said Sheldon.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunter as she made her typical penguin noises.

"A penguin as a teammate, what a loser!" cried Mindy.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge will be a simple one, since Pluto has a very short spin cycle in the number of hours per day, we're going to do a marathon race where you'll be running for more than six hours, the team that could last the longest amount of days on Pluto will win immunity for your team" laughed Chris.

"And go!" laughed Chef as he signaled everyone to race.

As the race began, the Delivery Squad was once again in the lead with its members not tiring out so quickly. Meanwhile the Mamma's Boy's were not doing well as Zak Monday was already getting tired and Gunter wasn't doing her best either.

"Great, I thought those three were working for us" said Zak Monday as he felt humiliated that a penguin joined his team referring to Walt and his two brothers.

Mom watched with glee from the main ship as her own team were humiliated with Gunter as a member.

"Why would you want us to put Gunter as a member mommy?" asked Larry.

"That ignorant Zak Monday thinks he can control you, ha, I'm the only one who is allowed to do that and I can skew the vote against him if his team loses" continued Mom.

"Taking down the most aggressive member of the team" said Walt, "then again he is more trouble than he's worth."

"Precisely" continued Mom, "I like to control the naïve."

Zak Monday couldn't stand the challenge he couldn't even last longer than Gunter did as she ended up passing him.

"What do you mean I'm a loser?!" cried Zak Monday.

"Wow, there's a first a loser talking to a penguin!" laughed Mindy, "And I thought Mandy was bad enough."

"Will you please forget about the penguin who happens to be a member of our team and just get up and continue the challenge?" asked Zak Saturday.

"Make me" laughed Zak Monday as he ended up staying put.

"Okay, you'll get voted off" laughed Zak Saturday.

"Yea see ya later loser!" laughed Mindy.

The Mamma's Boy's were indeed in last place, but the Bling Brigade members were catching up quickly to their Delivery Squad counterparts.

"Look who seems to be trying to catch up" laughed Ben as he was XLR8 moving quite fast.

"I'm coming for you!" roared Lance to Ben.

"Let's see if you can catch me first" laughed Ben.

Lance tries his best to catch up to Ben, but fails to no avail.

"Ha, you couldn't catch me!" laughed Ben as he sped away.

Other members of the Bling Brigade were not doing well at all in trying to catch up to their Delivery Squad counterparts as the time went on, it was obvious who was still in the lead, the Delivery Squad being in first.

"Well, it seems like the Delivery Squad is going to run this challenge with having the most days on Pluto within the record book" laughed Chris.

"And those who didn't make it will be voting off someone, namely those Mamma's Boy's again" laughed Chef.

"I was going to say that" laughed Chris.

Indeed it was once again the Mamma's Boy's rocket that docked again with the main ship.

"Wow, this is very, very sad" laughed Chris as the two contestants on the team who were getting the most votes were Zak Monday and Gunter.

Confessions:

"If I lose to that penguin, I swear I'll find a way to get back in the game, mark my words" said Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

"Zak Monday, you failed to even participate in the marathon on Pluto and did not make it, Gunter someone doesn't like you for being you" laughed Chris, "last marshmallow for the night goes to, Gunter."

"You are all taking that penguin over me?!" cried Zak Monday.

"Hey at least she doesn't complain like you do loser!" laughed Mindy.

Zak Monday is dragged by Chef as he struggles to free himself.

"Time to load you onto the Escape Pod of Shame!" laughed Chef as he then pressed the button.

"No!" screamed Zak Monday as he is launched right off.

"Wow, til next time will Gunter make an actual improvement for the Mamma's Boy's? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.

A certain Mom was rather pleased that Zak Monday was gone.

"The greatest competition against me gone" laughed Mom.

"Does that mean we can control the penguin as our pawn mommy?" asked Igner.

"Yea I guess so, but we're going to need some tips from the Ice King" continued Mom.

"Yea" laughed Igner.


	12. Welcome to Kashyyyk

Chapter 12: Welcome to Kashyyyk

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a marathon on a planet that had such a short day life span being around six hours which could give our contestants time to race around the planet and measure how many days they could tally up.

For the Mamma's Boy's, they received a few new members like Gunther the penguin, Mindy and Sheldon who was going all out for it to impress Jenny who got voted off in a challenge ago. In a humiliating end, Zak Monday got voted off where the rest of his team favored Gunther over him.

Yea, imagine that being traded for a penguin! So who will be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Zak Saturday was rather pleased that his Monday counterpart was finally gone.

Confessions:

"Yea, no more of my Monday counterpart ruining things, now maybe my team can finally win something" said Zak Saturday.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther in her typical penguin sounds.

"That penguin better improve things or she'll be gone, gone like a typical loser" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

The three rockets were heading toward a new solar system not far from their origin which Chris' image came right up on the computer.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris, "today's planet we'll be traveling to is Kashyyyk, the home world of the galaxy's famous Wookiees."

"Great we're going to be around with so many hairy things?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, yes you are" laughed Chris, "once we land we'll meet up with the main Wookiee chief."

As the three rockets landed they ended up meeting up with Chris and Chef who both led them the way to the main Wookiee chief who ended up greeting Chris with a big bear hug.

"Kind of over doing it!" cried Chris.

After the Wookiee induced bear hug it was finally time for the challenge.

"Enough of the bear hugs, okay for today's challenge you'll be going out hunting with three packs of Wookiees from the chief's tribe, each of you will be helping to capture some animals to have these Wookiees feast on" continued Chris.

Confessions:

"Yuck, disgusting" said Sissy as she didn't want to go out hunting.

"Yea hunting some grub the old fashion way" laughed Frida.

End of confessions.

The three teams then ended splitting up which one team took one direction and the two other teams took the other directions. One of the big games that the Wookiees were hunting were giant birds which they showed the contestants what they looked like.

"What, you guys want us to capture one of these giant birds?" asked Zak Saturday which a Wookiee nodded.

"I say we use Gunther, after all she speaks their language of being a fowl loser" laughed Mindy.

Gunther obviously was insulted with that remark but knew she had to do it or she'd be voted off. As the Mamma's Boy's were preparing their lure, Gunther felt ridiculous as she dressed up like a small sized version of the giant bird the Wookiees were hunting.

"Well, at least this way you'll lure them toward us" said Finn.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who didn't seem to enjoy it.

Meanwhile for the Bling Brigade, Jimmy was creating a trap for the giant bird with the help of the Wookiees that were with his team as they were constructing the large trap. But for the Delivery Squad as they were traveling through the forest some of them got separated with Sissy and Johnny going down the wrong path.

"Eh, Sissy, where did the others go?" asked Johnny.

"Great, we're lost and we don't have any of those walking hairballs to help us" said Sissy.

"Don't you think they could hear you say that?" asked Johnny.

Confessions:

"Since when did Johnny decided to care about hairballs like these?" asked Sissy.

"What can I say they remind me of someone from home" said Johnny referring to Dukey.

End of confessions.

As the two ventured further, Sissy ended up bumping into something quite large.

"Hey get out of our way!" said Sissy as she roared at the large object.

She ended up trying to use her fist to beat it to which as the object turned around it was really the large bird they were supposed to be hunting.

"Run!" cried Johnny.

Both of them ran for their lives as the large bird chased them, it eventually ruined the trap that their team had created, yet for the other teams, Gunther was oddly enough able to lure the large bird to become friendly toward the Mamma's Boy's.

Confessions:

"I take everything back on what I said about that penguin" said Mindy.

"Go Gunther!" laughed Finn.

"She's a better subject from the Ice King than the Ice King himself" laughed Jake.

End of confessions.

The Mamma's Boy's were indeed first as they led the way of showing how they captured the big bird that the Wookiees wanted for a feast, the Bling Brigade came in second with their big bird, but the Delivery Squad things went from bad to worse as their large bird came right after them.

"This is all your fault!" cried Gwen as she along with Ben were trying to calm the large bird down to Sissy.

"My fault, you didn't stop us from getting lost!" cried Sissy.

The large bird overpowered both Ben and Gwen, despite Ben being Humongosaur trying to stop the large bird in its tracks.

"Looks like the Mamma's Boy's are on the road to victory, and the Delivery Squad not so much as they'll be voting off someone" laughed Chris.

About an hour later the rocket for the Delivery Squad ended up docking onto the main ship where it was a typical vote between Johnny and Sissy whom were the two members of the team that caused the chaos that made them lose their large bird.

"Wow, early for either of you two to be here in the first place, any who last marshmallow for the night will be going to old Johnny" laughed Chris.

"What, I got voted off?!" cried Sissy.

"Yea, yea you did" laughed Chris, "because you know what, our Wookiee hosts do have feelings and that's what also got you in trouble."

"Time for you to leave and say bye, bye!" laughed Chef as he was pushing her to the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Stop pushing me!" cried Sissy.

Chef ended up shoving her onto the Escape Pod of Shame and then pressing the button sending her off screaming for her life.

"Ha, looks like she's still yelling at us!" laughed Chris as he was waving bye to Sissy as she was pounding her fists on the glass of the escape pod, "Tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Future Shock!"


	13. Go Gunther, Go

Chapter 13: Go Gunther, Go

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath, it was an interesting first bunch of losers who got voted off. However, since then there has been a growing star power from an unlikely member of the Mamma's Boy's brigades, that's right, but don't say I didn't warn you, anyway we'll soon have a rocking Aftermath here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Zak Monday wasn't happy that rumors have been circulating around that Gunther was the rising star of the game, and not someone like him.

"This ticks me off, I should be back there" said Zak Monday.

"Ha, you should how about someone like me, I got voted off" said Sissy, "where's my fame?!"

"This whole thing is pointless" sighed Hayley.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen, "Time for you all to come to the main stage."

As Jorgen brought out those who were recently voted off, everyone began to laugh at Zak Monday for losing to Gunther.

"So how does it feel that you lost to a penguin" laughed Red X.

"Must be pretty humiliating, I say we roll a few clips of her" said Draco.

"You heard the man" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen ended up running some home video clips that the Ice King had donated to them.

"Aw, she's so cute in all of those videos" laughed the Ice King, "boy if she wins this game, I could still get a Princess with all the money I'm going to help her win it."

"But wouldn't that be cheating?" asked Bridgette.

"Hey, Gunther can get whatever she wants" continued the Ice King, "without my help."

"It must be pretty bad that you got voted off and traded for that penguin" said Heather as she typically took Zak Monday's side.

"I'd go and sue the entire show for that" added Courtney, "even though if you were sneaky in season two, you still didn't deceive to be voted off like this."

"Excuse me ladies, but I think I know when we guys see a good player in the game" laughed Mark.

"Yea, go Gunther, go!" laughed Geoff, "Who's on Team Gunther?!"

Zak Monday felt so embarrassed by the penguin being embraced by the Aftermath hosts over him.

"Boy he must be having it rough for him" whispered Sissy to Hayley.

"I bet" continued Hayley, "I wouldn't even stand for it, if it were me in his shoes."

Zak Monday was rather ticked off in reality, he couldn't stand it, suddenly robots emerged and passed out Go Gunther, Go t-shirts to everyone in the audience. He was likely going to snap pretty soon, but then he hatched an idea to let these fools have their fun for the time being.

"I have to uh, go now" said Zak Monday.

"Yea, I bet, you couldn't stand losing to a penguin!" laughed Geoff.

"Okay even though I don't like Zak Monday, but that was kind of mean" continued Bridgette to Geoff.

"Mean, hey we never had a penguin player before who could be this successful" continued Geoff.

"Maybe, but don't you think you could be provoking Zak Monday to do something rash as a response?" asked Bridgette.

"Well, until then, see ya next time let's hope for the best with Gunther!" laughed Geoff, "Till next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!"

Zak Monday was indeed prepared to get back into the game as he was sneaking around a military base he ended up entering it and noticed the soldiers guarding some advanced hi-tech spacecraft.

"Looks right for me to steal" laughed Zak Monday.

Zak Monday ended up causing a distraction for the soldiers which enabled him to get onto the spacecraft and soon began to start off the controls

"Hey, someone's onboard, get off!" roared the soldier.

Zak Monday continued to press the buttons and launched off the spacecraft and headed out.

"Now to look at where Chris will be located at" said Zak Monday.

Zak Monday continued to search the coordinates and noticed Chris was out of the solar system but not far off.

"Time to meet up with him" laughed Zak Monday.

Meanwhile a certain Mom was pleased that Gunther's fame was rising.

"Mommy, that penguin is very popular" said Igner.

"I know" continued Mom, "she's going to be great at making money for us."

"But wouldn't Zak Monday get angry with us backstabbing him?" asked Walt.

"Let him be angry, if he tries to do something I want you three to stop him" continued Mom, "I will have no part in letting him ruin a great marketing campaign."

"Yes mommy, we'll protect that penguin" continued Igner.

"Good boys" laughed Mom.

For the Mamma's Boy's who were riding onto their next destination, Gunther had an uneasy feeling settling in.

"Yo Gunther, what's happening my main gal?" asked Jake.

"Wha, wha, wha" continued Gunther.

"You mean you never had this kind of media attention before?" asked Jake.

"Wha, wha, wha" continued Gunther.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you will not be nervous" continued Jake.

"You know, Gunther is nicer than the Ice King" continued Finn, "even though he takes care of her."

"Yea, well sleep tight and let's hope we'll win the next challenge" continued Jake.

"Yea" added Finn.

But a certain Zak Monday was more than determine to double cross his former team along with also ruining Gunther's image as he was finally heading toward the solar system where the others were.

"Now to get even with them" laughed Zak Monday as he was prepared for a mission of revenge.


	14. Jedi Artifact Finders

Chapter 14: Jedi Artifact Finders

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, the planet of Kashyyyk where the Wookiee natives welcomed us with great bear hugs that really ended up hurting us. Our contestants were supposed to go out hunting with the Wookiee natives, but two members of the Delivery Squad group namely Johnny and Sissy lost their way, which ended up getting their team a big loss.

In the end, Sissy got voted off and sent home onto the Escape Pod of Shame, aside from that during the Aftermath everything was about Gunther, Gunther, Gunther, will she show off what she can do? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

A certain Gunther was uneasy with the new fandom coming with becoming popular on the reality show.

Confessions:

"Wha, wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she made her penguin noises.

"Hmm, this Gunther gal may not be all that bad even though she might be a penguin she may help get yours truly to the top" laughed Mindy.

"I don't like the looks on Mindy's face" said Red.

End of confessions.

"Gunther, sweaty" said Mindy as she was trying to soften Gunther up as she sat next to her, "let's talk."

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Wait you're trying to accuse me of forming an alliance with you and backstabbing you?" asked Mindy.

"Wha, wha, wha" replied Gunther who was rather upset.

Confessions:

"Penguins" sighed Mindy who wasn't happy.

"Wow, I'm impressed with her she turned down Mindy easy" said Coraline.

End of confessions.

Suddenly Chris' image popped onto the three computer screens on the three rockets.

"Greetings everyone hope you had a nice slumber on your ride because we're heading toward the next planet, the planet of Yavin home of some Jedi and Sith alike, but mostly an ancient Jedi temple resides in Yavin" continued Chris, "meet you all down in the landing bay."

About an hour or two later the three teams landed their rockets on the landing bay meeting up with Chris.

"Today's challenge will be a long trek into the Yavin jungle, from there you'll head toward a Jedi temple but beware of the many traps within the temple as each team will try to bring home a holocron, whoever can bring home a holocron will win immunity" laughed Chris.

Chef ends up coming out with a gun and firing it with blanks in the air.

"That means go!" laughed Chef.

As the three teams scattered to the Yavin jungle, Chef and Chris watched with relaxation while the team leaders on the main ship got to watch from above in space itself.

"This is boring!" cried Bender who didn't like watching this.

"Silence!" roared Professor Farnsworth, "Let's hope they do run into trouble in the jungle."

"They better be for the ratings shake" added Mom.

"I am sure my team will run into the most trouble" laughed Zapp.

Zapp couldn't spoke too soon, no sooner than had his Bling Brigade gone into the jungle first, Timmy and Molly wondered off which both of them then began to feel a sinking feeling, literally.

"Great, quicksand" said Molly who wasn't so thrilled.

"We have to get our team to get us out of here!" cried Timmy.

Confessions:

"I knew I shouldn't have spoken too soon" said Zapp.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Mom who was laughing at Timmy and Molly's misery.

"Oh man, that was funny!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

Lance who heard Timmy's calls immediately came running over.

"Timmy, Molly" said Lance as he grabbed a long log, "see if you can grab this, I can pull you two out of there."

"This is wasting our time" said Gaz.

"But we can't leave them behind" said Dib who went to join Lance in pulling the two out.

As both of them made it out, Gaz knew the other two teams were ahead, the Mamma's Boy's were oddly enough ahead of the Delivery Squad as they came across the Jedi temple first.

"Wonderful how the heck do we get in?" asked Mindy.

"I often have gone through a dusted old temple like this before, not Jedi but something similar back on Ooo" continued Marceline.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Yea, something about some secret passage way of some sort" added Marceline who understood Gunther.

Confessions:

"Great, that penguin's leaving me in the dust" sighed Mindy.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

End of confessions.

Gunther however is the one who ends up finding the secret button as she ends up sitting on a ledge opening up the door.

"Great job Gunther" laughed Marceline.

"You're way better than my Monday counterpart ever was" laughed Zak Saturday.

As the Mamma's Boy's went in, the Delivery Squad was next.

"Great we're getting our butts kicked here" said Mandy.

"Not as bad as the Bling Brigade" added Manny, "I heard that Timmy and Molly got stuck in some quicksand on the way."

"That'd slow them down, come on let's dive in" said Mandy.

As the Delivery Squad headed down, the two teams that were in the temple were dodging a variety of traps within it. For the Bling Brigade they were the last ones to arrive at the temple.

"At least someone opened up the temple for us" said Ilana.

When all three teams were inside, members of the Mamma's Boy's were dodging traps like crazy with Gunther going ahead and spotted where the holocron was located.

"Grab it!" cried Finn.

Gunther grabs the holocron and tosses it to Finn which the Mamma's Boy's then exit following the Delivery Squad who receive their holocron and finally the Bling Brigade.

"Great, we're in last place!" cried Gaz.

All three teams were thinking they were heading straight toward the landing bay if it were not for a certain Zak Monday who was quickly approaching the Jedi temple at a fast speed on his stolen spacecraft that he had just stolen.

"There is no way I am going to lose to that penguin!" cried Zak Monday.

"Who the heck is flying that?!" cried Molly.

Zak Monday's spacecraft ends up heading out of control which aims sadly for the Bling Brigade who end up trying to dodge the spacecraft.

"Where's the holocron?!" cried Ilana.

But sadly the holocron was right in the spacecraft's path as Zak Monday ended up crashing right onto it destroying it as well.

"Chef, I think we need to open the jaws of life" laughed Chris, "I think this time the Delivery Squad and the Mamma's Boy's will be sharing immunity, the Bling Brigade will be voting off someone."

Zak Monday sat in detention while the Bling Brigade were voting being scolded by the producers and investigators.

"When I call your name please come get a marshmallow" laughed Chris, "Dib, Gaz, Vanessa, Ilana, Marc, Jimmy, Cindy, Lance and the last marshmallow for the night goes to-Timmy."

"What, I got voted off?!" cried Molly as she was outraged.

"Yea complaining and whining won't get you very far, Chef please drag her to the Escape Pod of Shame" laughed Chris.

"Will do" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up dragging Molly to the Escape Pod of Shame where she ends up being thrown in and Chef presses the button sending her off back home.

"Wow, now that Zak Monday is back which team if I decide to put him on one? And if so will he seek revenge upon an innocent looking penguin? Tune in next time for more Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	15. Bad Boy Monday Again

Chapter 15: Bad Boy Monday Again

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, the planet Yavin our contestants were assigned to trek across a dangerous jungle and head toward an ancient Jedi temple to acquire a Jedi holocron for yours truly. From there they were to head back with the first team arriving receiving immunity.

The Mamma's Boy's and the Delivery Squad were ahead of the Bling Brigade which poor Molly and Timmy ended up getting stuck in some quicksand, and if things got from bad to worse, a certain bad boy known as Zak Monday ended up ruining their chances of victory by destroying their holocron as the ship he crashed came down.

In the end, Molly got sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so will Zak Monday make a comeback for revenge on going after that penguin Gunther? And if so when will he strike? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Bling Brigade in particular were not happy that Zak Monday had returned.

Confessions:

"It's all Zak Monday's fault, I just wish we could have replaced Molly with him and vote him off instead" said Lance.

"Chris better not think about putting him on our team if he knows what's good for him" said Cindy.

End of confessions.

But indeed the Bling Brigade spoke too soon as Chris' image came right up on the computer screens of every rocket.

"Glad you all could hear me quite clearly, because I have a big announcement to make as soon as we arrive on the Death Star I'll make that announcement" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Wonderful" sighed Cindy as she couldn't believe she opened her big mouth.

End of confessions.

Each of the three rockets including Chris' own main ship docked with the Death Star, the Stormtroopers ended up helping out the contestants to where Chris was meeting up with them as Chris was dressed as an Imperial officer while Chef was dressed up as Darth Vader.

"Before I get to the challenge today, I'd like to bring out the return of Zak Monday who'll be a member of the Bling Brigade" laughed Chris to which all of the Bling Brigade members groaned as they were annoyed Zak Monday was one of them.

Confessions:

"I knew it, I knew it!" cried Cindy as she was furious.

"Great how the heck are we going to get rid of him now" said Jimmy.

"Yea, now I can go after that penguin who took my place, no one messes with me" laughed Zak Monday, "no one."

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who wasn't pleased either.

End of confessions.

"First part of today's challenge, you will be designating a member of your team as your team's Princess Leia and also another member of the team as your Obi-Wan Kenobi, these fine Stormtroopers will be taking your Princess Leia to a cell where you'll have to find your way around it, for your Obi-Wan Kenobi there are two parts to that particular contestant's challenge, you'll have to disarm one of the three tractor beam towers and end up facing off with Chef Hatchet who has dawned the Darth Vader costume."

"Come join the dark side" said Chef as he had his helmet on then lifted it up, "because if you don't, I'll come search for you all myself!"

Confessions:

"Time for a humiliating taste of revenge" laughed Lance.

End of confessions.

"I'll volunteer myself as our team's Obi-Wan" said Lance as he huddled with his team.

"I say since it was Zak Monday's fault that we lost the last challenge we make him our Princess Leia" laughed Cindy.

"What?!" cried Zak Monday.

"I know a few make up tips from my friend Libby" laughed Cindy as she was itching for revenge.

For the other teams who were huddling, it was logical that Ben was going to be the Delivery Squad's Obi-Wan while Gwen volunteered to be the Princess Leia of the team; for the Mamma's Boy's, Red volunteered herself to be the Obi-Wan while Coraline volunteered herself to be the Princess Leia. After about an hour as the Stormtroopers came and took the Princess Leias of each team to their cells, a certain Zak Monday wasn't happy that he was in a dress.

"I hate wearing this" said Zak Monday as the Stormtroopers were marching the three to their cells.

"Hey, I don't like wearing dresses either and I'm a girl" said Coraline.

"Yea think about that for a moment" added Gwen.

As each of the teams ended up heading off they began to do their best to dodge the Stormtrooper patrols along with Darth Chef Hatchet who was leading an elite squad of Stormtroopers.

Confessions:

"Just like being back in the army" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

As some of the Stormtroopers ended up taking a break, Marceline along with Finn ended up swiftly knocking each one of them out and taking their armor for their other teammates, meanwhile the Bling Brigade ended up sneaking into the food area sealing themselves to get them to the prison area. For the Delivery Squad, they ended up doing the same as the Mamma's Boy's by knocking Stormtroopers out and stealing their armor.

Confessions:

"I hate wearing this kind of armor" said Johnny, "it's too bulky."

"I wonder if this makes me look fat" said Phineas.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who didn't enjoy wearing the armor.

End of confessions.

"Ah look how cute that one is" said a Stormtrooper as he stopped Gunther in the Stormtrooper armor, "what's your number?"

"Wha, wha, wha" replied Gunther.

"Wait, you need to head to the prisoner area right away to get some information from the prisoners?" asked the Stormtrooper.

"Wha, wha, wha" continued Gunther.

"Here's an extra security keycard" said the Stormtrooper as he gave it to Gunther.

Confessions:

"Alright Gunther!" laughed Finn.

"You know for once that penguin is not a loser" said Mindy.

End of confessions.

The Mamma's Boy's were able to head toward the prison area where the Imperial officers who were there noticed how small Gunther was and thought that was odd.

"You there, do you have clearance?" asked the Imperial officer.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"No, I don't think you're cute, for all I care you could be trespassing" continued the Imperial officer.

But as the Imperial officer was about to press the alarm, Jake ended up swiftly knocking him out and the other Imperial officer which the Delivery Squad who were hiding arrived just in time. For the Bling Brigade they also came out of their hiding place, a certain Zak Monday really wanted to get even with Gunther as she was releasing Coraline from her cell, some Stormtroopers were breaking in.

"Hey, they're trying to escape!" cried Zak Monday, "Do something!"

"Which side are you on?" asked Jimmy as he ended up releasing Zak Monday in his cell.

"Alright, time to get out of here" laughed Manny as he released Gwen from her cell.

"There are too many of them!" cried Johnny.

"Should we really copy what the movie did and go down the trash cute?" asked Mandy.

"I got a better idea!" cried Gwen as she started to use her powers to fight back.

Meanwhile for the Obi-Wans of each team, they had just finished turning off the tractor beam towers only to encounter a certain Darth Chef in their path.

"Join me" laughed Chef as he used Darth Vader's voice, "you have no choice."

Confessions:

"I can take on that tin can" laughed Red.

End of confessions.

Red raced toward Chef and tried to kick him, but Chef ended up using the suit's powers stopping her from her foot reaching him.

"Hi-tech suit and no force powers needed!" laughed Chef.

Chef ended up tossing Red right toward Lance, Ben ended up changing himself into XLR8.

"Let's see if you can chase after me" laughed Ben.

"Oh it's on" laughed Chef.

Chef ended up running after Ben as he continued to be XLR8, the Delivery Squad was the one of the teams that ended up making it through thanks to Gwen while the Bling Brigade and the Mamma's Boy's went down the trash cute.

"Ah yes, the traditional route" laughed Chris as he was watching the entire thing in a secret area of the Death Star, "let's see if they like a crushing experience!"

Chris ends up inputting the controls which starts the garbage crusher as both teams end up being trapped in there.

"Too bad the other team couldn't join them, if it weren't for Gwen" laughed Chris.

For the two teams, no one knew what to do.

"I can't stop the walls from closing!" cried Jake as he was doing his best.

"I can hack it to make it stop" said Jimmy.

"Well hurry Nerdtron or we'll become pancakes fast!" cried Cindy.

As Jimmy ended up hacking the door everyone was able to exit, about a few minutes later they ended up catching up to the rockets and noticed that Chef was taking on Lance, Red and Ben which the three were in a losing stage thanks to Chef's hi-tech suit.

"Do you really think you could defeat me?!" laughed Chef.

"Run!" cried Lance.

"Any team that's able to get their rocket off of the Death Star will be able to win immunity!" laughed Chris, "But at the price of leaving a teammate behind ANYWAY!"

Each of the three teams were able to head onto their rocket and take off just in the nick of time as the Stormtroopers came pouring in, after the mess about an hour later as Chris was back on the main ship Lance, Ben and Red were sadly being automatically kicked out of the game.

"Wow, a triple elimination!" laughed Chris, "And it's all thanks to the iconic noble sacrifice back there! Ben, Lance and Red, you'll all be taking the Escape Pod of Shame home!"

"What, this isn't fair!" cried Ben.

"Who says it was fair!" laughed Chris.

"Time for you all to go!" laughed Chef as he was back in his normal clothing escorting the three to the Escape Pod of Shame and ends up slamming the door, "Wow, you three do fit, time to launch it!"

As Chef pressed the button all three screamed as the Escape Pod of Shame ended up heading off back to Earth.

"Wow, will what an exciting elimination! Will Zak Monday get revenge on his own team for having a humiliating revenge? Could he still go after Gunther? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	16. Dog Fight In Space

Chapter 16: Dog Fight In Space

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, a large space station, a.k.a. the Death Star, our teams ended up choosing a Princess Leia to represent their team, Zak Monday got the butt of jokes when he was selected from the Bling Brigade as revenge for having them losing the last challenge. They were given an hour start in being placed into their cells, aside from outwitting the Stormtroopers, they also had to avoid Darth Chef Hatchet!

Their Obi-Wan Kenobis being Ben, Red and Lance ended up disarming the tractor beams while they rescued their princesses, but when it came to fight Darth Chef Hatchet himself, the Dark Lord known as Chef Hatchet ended up meeting their Maker on a one way ticket in a triple elimination sending all three to the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Bling Brigade were not happy that they lost Lance in the last challenge and had to deal with Zak Monday instead.

Confessions:

"I wish we could have traded Lance in for Zak Monday" said Ilana, "is that a little too mean?"

"Lance was a good pilot" said Jimmy.

"At least I now get a turn being the pilot of this rocket, what, I flown an Irken ship before I can fly this" said Dib.

End of confessions.

Chris' image soon came up on all the computer screens of all the rockets.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris, "hope you are well rested, because this time we're NOT going to land on some planet, this time we're going to have a star fighter dog fight, and what better way than to not just put you all as just sitting ducks, but sitting ducks for each other. In other words, Professor Farnsworth has invented a nifty teleport that'd send over remote controls, one controller will control remote control Tie Fighters and the other will be controlling rebel star fighters, the rebel star fighters must defend your rockets, the Tie Fighters must disable your rockets."

Confessions:

"Disable, why can't one of the rockets just be destroyed?!" cried Zak Monday.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who was going to do her best to defend her ship.

End of confessions.

The controllers were then teleported to the three rockets where Zak Monday typically grabbed the one controlling the Tie Fighters and Gaz grabbed the one controlling the rebel starfighters. For the Delivery Squad, the Tie Fighters were being controlled by Frida and the rebel starfighters controlled by Manny. The Mamma's Boy's it was Finn who controlled the rebel starfighters and Jake who controlled the Tie Fighters.

Confessions:

"Just like a videogame!" laughed Frida.

"Videogame time!" laughed Manny.

"Yea like on BMO!" laughed Jake.

End of confessions.

Zak Monday ended up first purposely trying to gear his group of Tie Fighters targeting the Mamma's Boy's rocket where Gunther was sitting in her seat.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther as she spotted the Tie Fighters approaching the rocket.

"Don't worry Gunther I'll stop him" said Finn as he was controlling the rebel starfighters.

"And I'll get even with him too" laughed Jake.

Jake ended up steering the Tie Fighters on the remote control toward the Bling Brigade's rocket and began to fire at it.

"We're getting hit!" cried Jimmy as he was trying to steer clear of the Tie Fighters, "Where's our protection?!"

"I'm trying my best!" cried Gaz as she steered the rebel starfighters to target Jake's Tie Fighters.

Jake's Tie Fighters end up damaging the hull of the rocket belonging to the Bling Brigade pretty badly which Jimmy did his best trying to steer the rocket away. Dib ends up pushing Jimmy out of his captain's seat.

Confessions:

"He can't do that!" cried Jimmy, "Mutiny!"

"I had to, he was doing a poor job in evading those Tie Fighters" said Dib.

End of confessions.

"You're insubordination!" roared Jimmy.

"Excuse me, but I am actually steering the rocket away from the Tie Fighters" said Dib.

"Yea Nerdtron, let the man do his job" laughed Cindy.

For the Delivery Squad, they were getting pounded by Jake's Tie Fighters which some had wondered off aside from harassing the Bling Brigade rocket.

"Great, just what we need" said Gwen.

"You sure it's not cheating if you'd use your powers to destroy the attacking ships?" asked Manny.

"Hey, if it'd have our rocket remain safe" said Gwen.

Gwen ends up using her powers in destroying those Tie Fighters that were attacking the Delivery Squad's rocket.

Confessions:

"Hey no fair, no fair!" cried Jake.

"Bwahaha, creative thinking!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

The Delivery Squad's rocket received the least damage, yet sadly for the Bling Brigade their rocket soon came to a halt which the main ship that Chris was on was steering toward where they were.

"Well, it looks like the Bling Brigade sadly did not make it" laughed Chris, "they'll be voting off someone!"

About an hour or two members of the Bling Brigade were on the main ship, surprisingly, Zak Monday wasn't among the two contestants who were going to be voted off, it was a vote between Jimmy and Dib.

"Wow, surprise, Zak Monday didn't make the cut this time, but Jimmy and Dib did, at least one of them will stay and the other one will not" laughed Chris, "Jimmy, you could have steered the rocket clear from danger, and Dib, Jimmy thinks you committed mutiny."

"I did not, I was saving the ship!" cried Dib.

"Yea you did pal!" cried Jimmy.

"Sorry Jimmy, but the verdict is Dib gets to stay!" laughed Chris as he tossed Dib the last marshmallow for the night.

"What, that's not fair!" cried Jimmy.

"Life's not fair!" laughed Chef.

Jimmy ends up being loaded onto the Escape Pod of Shame where the hatch ends up closing on him and Chef presses the button sending him straight back to Earth screaming for his life.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.

For a certain Mom, she was rather pleased that Zak Monday didn't hurt Gunther in the recent challenge.

"That Zak Monday still wants to do damage" said Walt.

"That penguin is a money making machine to me" said Mom, "just think about making those kind of penguins but as robots."

"They'd be so cute" laughed Igner.

Mom was about to slap him when she did not.

"You know for once you're right, but Zak Monday needs to go fast" continued Mom, "he's a threat to my marketing empire with promoting Gunther."

"Don't worry we'll make sure that Zak Monday will pay" said Walt.

As Mom and her sons agreed to go after Zak Monday, they were hoping they could use Gunther to ensure no other contestant could try to get ahead in the game making it easier for them to regain their riches.


	17. Predator and Prey

Chapter 17: Predator and Prey

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was an old fashion space style dog fight except since both the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire were not willing to loan us pilots we decided to have remote controlled star fighters instead do the job.

Task was simple have the rockets be disabled and whoever was standing was the winner, sadly for the Bling Brigade things went bad to worse and a certain Jimmy couldn't take a handle on things and was soon voted off and sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Bling Brigade wasn't doing too well after losing Jimmy they were stuck being with Zak Monday.

Confessions:

"As much as I felt Nerdtron didn't help the team out, that Zak Monday is the worse we have to get rid of him somehow" said Cindy.

"Getting rid of Zak Monday is number one priority" said Timmy.

"They all better not turn against me or I will find a way to get rid of them" laughed Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets continued to steer through space, Chris' image came up on the computer screens of each of the rockets.

"Greetings everyone, hope you are well rested because here we'll be traveling to a nameless planet for your next challenge, I'll be giving you the coordinates on where to locate it" said Chris.

"A secret planet, why are we not being told what it's name is?" asked Johnny.

"He's got a point, we deserve to know its name" added Gwen.

"Sorry, trade secret from the natives who will be angry if I leak out the name of their planet" laughed Chris, "and it's not the Planet of the Lawyers."

About an hour or two later, the three rockets ended up landing on the secret planet with Chris meeting up with them.

"Glad you could all finally make it here" laughed Chris, "today's challenge will be about outsmarting the hunter meaning that most of your team should survive these crafty hunters before they nab you. But before we'd began, I'd like to add a few more members to the Bling Brigade since they lost a few members, Danielle, Hiro, Danny and Sam will be all Bling Brigade members who will participate in this challenge."

Confessions:

"Alright, finally in the game!" laughed Danny, "I can outsmart those alien hunters no problem."

"Can outsmart any aliens" laughed Hiro.

End of confessions.

Suddenly the Predators themselves appeared right in a row next to Chris, surprising everyone.

"This is who you'll have to run away from" laughed Chris, "they'll be given you at least an hour start while I and Chef watch from the safety of our ship."

As the Predators gave everyone an hour start into the jungle, Walt along with his two brothers ended up putting on the Predator disguises to make sure that Zak Monday would certainly lose.

"This suit is heavy" said Igner.

"Listen, we are going to have to scare Zak Monday's team if we are going to ever get rid of him" continued Walt.

"Mommy also packed these suits with the same kind of technology to make us disappear" laughed Larry.

"You mean cloaking?" asked Walt.

"Uh, yea" replied Larry.

As the three brothers placed on their suits they headed out in the hopes to fool the Predators who were hunting the other contestants. Chef was in the main ship missing on the action.

"I should have joined those Predators" said Chef.

"Hey, relax, you already got your chance in a challenge ago" continued Chris.

As the challenge began to be initiated, the Predators ended up charging ahead, the Delivery Squad soon became the first victims of the Predators to fall. Poor Johnny fell into a Predator trap, and Billy was dumb enough to go to the same route as well.

"Yea this is a fun ride!" laughed Billy.

Phineas and Ferb tried their best to out run the Predators but were soon captured by them, Mandy however ended up putting a fight with one of the Predators.

"So it's going to be one on one, I like that" said Mandy.

As Mandy fought the Predator who was hunting her, Walt and his two brothers were desperately trying to find where the Bling Brigade team went when they ran into some of the Predators who were out hunting and thought they were part of the same hunting team.

"That crab alien in the armor wants us to follow him" said Igner.

"I think we may have no choice" said Walt.

As the three brothers followed them, the head Predator ended up finding out where Danny and Danielle were hiding their team as they were using their ghost powers but their ghost powers were no match for the Predators which every team member ended up in handcuffs except for Zak Monday.

Confessions:

"I hate being captured!" said Gaz, "But it'd give an excuse to vote off the chicken Zak Monday."

"Well if it means getting rid of Zak Monday" said Dib.

End of confessions.

For the Mamma's Boy's however, things were up for them as Gunther was able to find the best hiding place for the rest of the team.

Confessions:

"Man, that Gunther knows her stuff" laughed Finn.

"Yea, go Gunther, go!" laughed Jake.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

End of confessions.

The Predators themselves couldn't find the Mamma's Boy's anywhere, but a certain Zak Monday who was scouting noticed where Gunther was hiding.

"Hey, if you let my team go I'll show you where the Mamma's Boy's are located" said Zak Monday to a Predator.

However the Predator did not listen and started to chase after Zak Monday instead, Zak Monday ended up running down a path which Walt saw him and ended up tripping Zak Monday over which he ended up falling on some mud. Chris wanted to have an instant replay of the instant.

"The fall of Zak Monday!" laughed Chris.

"Hope he had a nice trip in the fall!" laughed Chef as he was laughing too.

After the Predators had captured the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade, Chris knew who the winners were going to be.

"I guess this one goes for the Mamma's Boy's again, for the Bling Brigade and the Delivery Squad both of you will be docking with my ship and be voting off someone from your team" laughed Chris.

About an hour later it was time for the ceremony, both the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade were going to vote off a contestant, for the Delivery Squad a vote between Johnny and Billy and for the Bling Brigade a vote between Danny and Zak Monday.

"Wow, Danny, first time I put you in the game and you end up here, Johnny once again you have ended up here and Billy for the first time and also Zak Monday for the second time, last two marshmallows for the night go to Danny and Johnny!" laughed Chris.

"What, I got voted off again?!" cried Zak Monday.

"Yea you did" laughed Chris, "Chef please take them away."

"Will do!" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up grabbing Zak Monday and Billy and then pushes both of them onto the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Say bye, bye!" laughed Chef as he pressed the button.

"No, this isn't fair, it's not fair!" cried Zak Monday.

Poor Zak Monday is sent off on the Escape Pod of Shame with him screaming while Billy was just waving bye.

"What, no cries from Billy, with Zak Monday finally gone will we receive some peace and quiet? Yea right, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	18. Baby Alien Egg Sitting

Chapter 18: Baby Alien Egg Sitting

Once again it was time for Chris McLean's recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, a disclosed secret planet, and a sinister batch of dedicated and deadly hunters were responsible for hunting down each of our contestants. Some fell in the mist of their stupidity like Billy who decided to join Johnny into falling into a Predator's trap, but none fell the hardest was a certain Zak Monday where he fell right into some mud!

Hope you have a nice trip in the fall! That gave his team the excuse needed to vote him off and Billy's team as well sending them both home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Many members of the Mamma's Boy's and even the Bling Brigade were glad that Zak Monday was gone again.

Confessions:

"Yea, no more Zak Monday!" laughed Zak Saturday who was celebrating it.

"Zak Monday's one of the meanest folks next to Vicky" said Timmy.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who was rather happy Zak Monday was gone.

"Let's get pass Zak Monday and get to winning" laughed Marceline.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets continued to travel in space, Chris' image came right up.

"Greetings everyone, hope you are going to give it your entire go this time by going after some alien eggs!" laughed Chris.

"And just where are we going to find these alien eggs?" asked Mandy.

"Let me input those coordinates for you" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Another disclosed planet, what's up with these nameless planets?!" cried Johnny.

"Something doesn't fit right, first Chris puts us on a planet that likes to hunt people as human game and now what else could possibly go wrong?" asked Gwen.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets headed toward another secret planet, they ended up meeting Chris near a dark cave with Chef waiting.

"Guess where you are going to hunt your eggs, in that dark scary gave, we're going to be way over here" laughed Chris, "you'll need to find an egg for your team and hatch it and bring back that baby alien to us."

"So get going!" ordered Chef.

As the three teams headed on inside the dark cave, it was rather a bit quiet, too quiet as they headed in, Mindy decided to suggest an awful thing to Gunther.

"You know what, I think Gunther would make a good egg sitter" laughed Mindy.

Confessions:

"She did not just say that" said Jake.

"Oh she'll get booted out" said Finn.

"Down with Mindy!" laughed Marceline as she was giving the thumbs down.

"No more Mindy!" laughed Coraline.

End of confessions.

As the Mamma's Boy's found an egg they made Mindy the egg sitter.

"What, there is no way that I'd be sitting on that egg" said Mindy.

"Wha, wha, wha" laughed Gunther.

"Why you!" cried Mindy.

Mindy soon was glued to the egg, meanwhile the other teams found their eggs and ended up taking turns sitting on an egg.

"You know, I wonder what laid these kind of eggs" said Johnny, "whatever will come out won't be a chicken."

Suddenly a loud roar could be heard which suddenly Dib and Gaz began to run away from something that was chasing them. It was the Alien Queen that was coming toward them which as the eggs hatched for at least the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade, they ended up turning on their hatchees.

"No one's going to stop us from winning" said Vanessa.

Vanessa leaped onto the Alien Queen and ended up pummeling the Alien Queen down, but as Vanessa pummeled the Alien Queen down, it revealed to be none other than Izzy.

"Wait, this is no alien" said Vanessa.

"Hi there!" laughed Izzy, "Oh, I see you hatched the queen's babies for her, aw, they look so cute."

Confessions:

"Izzy?!" cried Mandy.

"The so-called Alien Queen is Izzy?!" cried Dib.

"I can't believe we were chased by her" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

"Well, look who decided to drop by" laughed Chris as he and Chef entered, "it looks like the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade win immunity for at least hatching the eggs."

"And what about us?" asked Marceline.

"You'll be voting off someone" said Chris.

About an hour later it was finally time for the Mamma's Boy's to vote off someone, Walt and his two brothers who were watching the event knew the entire team had turned on Mindy.

"This one we don't need to interfere" laughed Walt.

"The penguin is safe" laughed Igner.

It was a vote between Mindy and Gunther which Mindy stuck out her tongue at Gunther.

"How dare you make me try to be an egg sitter" said Mindy.

"Wow, Gunther, first time that you end up being here and hopefully for the last time, because you are safe, safe, safe, safe, safe!" laughed Chris as he tossed her the last marshmallow.

"What, I got voted off to a penguin like Zak Monday?!" cried Mindy.

"Yea you just did!" laughed Chris.

"Get going you loser!" laughed Marceline.

"Yea you loser!" added Finn who was having fun.

"Loser, loser, loser, loser!" laughed Jake.

"You heard them you loser!" laughed Chef as he ended up shoving Mindy onto the Escape Pod of Shame.

Mindy is launched right out of the Escape Pod of Shame with her screaming for her life.

"Wow, looks like another anti-Gunther adversary is gone!" laughed Chris, "Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Future Shock!"


	19. Losers Who Lost to Gunther

Chapter 19: Losers Who Lost to Gunther

Once again it was Geoff's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, all about Gunther, Gunther, Gunther and Gunther. Yes, everything was about Gunther, but a certain Zak Monday decided to sneak off and get onto a new spacecraft which he stole to head off to rejoin the gang.

But karma caught up with him and now he's joining Mindy and the other losers who have lost to Gunther. So sit back and relax, because we're going to root again for more Gunther moments here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Bridgette was rather concern that Geoff was going too far with promoting Gunther as a possible winner.

"Are you a bit going too far with promoting Gunther to be the winner of the season already?" asked Bridgette.

"Hey, it's show biz and Gunther has it" laughed Geoff, "Jorgen if you will please bring out especially those two who lost to Gunther and the others out."

Both Zak Monday and Mindy were both arguing as Jorgen brought out everyone who recently lost.

"I should have been the one to still be in the game, not that stupid penguin" said Mindy.

"No I should have!" cried Zak Monday.

"Enough" said Red X, "just roll the clips of showing their embarrassing moments."

Geoff signaled Jorgen to play the clip of where Zak Monday fell right into the mud in slow motion which everyone began to laugh, along with also the part of the alien egg being glued to Mindy's behind.

"That's not funny!" cried Mindy as she wasn't happy.

"Yea, you should really be thinking about suing everyone here" added Courtney.

"Shut it, no one wants to hear from you" said Draco.

"We shouldn't be here at all!" cried Mindy.

As Zak Monday and Mindy both got into a fight, the Vicky clone along with Lightning, Owen, Scott, Duncan, Nesmith, and Kevin ended up breaking them apart.

"These two are nothing but twerps!" laughed the Vicky clone.

"Yo, this is getting out of control" said Lightning as he was trying to stop Zak Monday from fighting.

"While we get things under control let's roll some clips on why the others are here" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen ends up showing the clips of where Ben, Red and Lance battle Chef in his Darth Vader costume with using his powers.

"Yea, this was one of the better battles with Chef, versus what happened to why some of the others got voted off" laughed Geoff, "how cool is that going down fighting Chef? Nothing can beat that."

"Except for losing to Gunther!" laughed Mark.

"Oh yea, losing to Gunther!" laughed Geoff, "Hey, we just made that into t-shirts of Zak Monday and Mindy being losers to Gunther!"

Jorgen ends up passing out the new t-shirts to those in the audience which ended up embarrassing both Zak Monday and Mindy.

"Alright, I've had enough this has gone too far" said Courtney, "look, I know these two are not the perfect wonderful contestants, but this is slander!"

"Yea, what are you going to do about it, sue us?" laughed Geoff.

"Ha, we'll see you all in court" said Courtney as she decided to take both Zak Monday and Mindy with her.

As the three left, it was obvious Courtney was dumping herself as being part of the Aftermath.

"Great, I am the only girl left here" said Heather.

"Nonsense, my Vicky clone will be replacing that Courtney" laughed Mark.

"Fine, I guess" said Heather.

"Well, that's all we have, tune in next time for more Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

Courtney was certainly going to sue the show again this time for slandering Zak Monday and Mindy's names.

"I am going to show you how I did it by the book of the law" said Courtney to Zak Monday and Mindy.

"And why, hire someone who is ten times of a nerd than Irwin?" asked Mindy.

"That person will be helping you get back into the show, which is something both of you should want to happen" said Courtney.

"But now I got a criminal record for stealing a hi-tech space craft" said Zak Monday.

"Doesn't matter, my knowledge of the law will help you around that" said Courtney.

Courtney ends up finding a law firm that'd help both Zak Monday and Mindy sue the show, meanwhile a certain Chris McLean was watching Courtney's activity and a certain Mom came in with her three sons.

"To what do I owe for you four to step into my office?" asked Chris.

"We have been noticing how this Courtney has gone rogue" said Mom.

"So how the heck are you four going to stop her then?" asked Chris, "Because I tried and we all know how that ended out."

"Well we're just going to let her have it" said Walt.

"Wait, you're supposed to be the smart one, I thought I'd get that suggestion from that guy" said Chris referring to Igner.

"Hey" said Igner.

"We are very protective of our products we choose and Gunther is one of them" continued Mom.

"Look, I cannot condone this, wait yes I do!" laughed Chris.

"Then we'll go through with our plans" continued Mom.

"On one condition, you let an unknown rise to the top to challenge Gunther" continued Chris.

"Very well, we'll make sure that'd be a good challenge" said Mom.

"Just where are we going to find one is the answer" said Chris.

The scene ends up changing to Zoidberg and Bender who sit calmly at a table on the main ship watching the progress of the show.

"Bah, I can never be on that kind of a show" said Dr. Zoidberg.

"Ha, me neither although getting a chance at the 125 million dollar prize and being the only robot since Jenny left is an offer to good to pass off" laughed Bender.

"Ha, you're crazy" said Dr. Zoidberg.

"No you're crazy for not even thinking about the prize money it'd bring us respect" said Bender.

"You're right" added Dr. Zoidberg, "but how are we going to get ourselves onto the show?"

"Gentlemen if you will please follow me" laughed Chris who overheard their conversation.


	20. Bespin Agreement

Chapter 20: Bespin Agreement

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was about egg sitting and boy, oh boy did Mindy ruffle up some feathers, Gunther's feathers to be exact in making rude comments about her that she should be sitting on her alien egg. However her teammates had other ideas and glued the egg to her behind, as for the other teams as they were trying to babysit their alien egg, the Alien Queen herself decided to show up.

But as the battle with the Alien Queen turned out to be none other than Izzy dressed up as the Alien Queen and soon Mindy herself got the boot onto the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off this time? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The three rockets continued to travel to the next solar system which members of the Mamma's Boy's felt their curse was finally gone now that Zak Monday and Mindy were both out of the game or at least they thought.

Confessions:

"It's so good that they're gone" laughed Sheldon.

"Yea no more Zak Monday and no more Mindy!" laughed Zak Saturday.

"I hope that's the last of them" said Finn.

End of confessions.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris as he appeared on the main computer screens of the three rockets, "hope you are all ready for the next challenge."

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Good question Gunther, we're heading to the planet of Bespin" said Chris.

"Finally a planet with a name" said Frida.

"Yea we've been heading two at least two planets with no name in the last two challenges" added Manny.

"Which is why the inhabitants asked the show to do it to keep their places a secret duh" laughed Chris, "now if you'll please land your rockets I'll lead you the way on the planet."

The three rockets made their way to the cloud city where Chris was waiting for them in a Bespin security uniform.

"Greetings everyone, I have one big announcement to make since there are rumors of another threat of a lawsuit I have decided to strategically squash it by promoting some old contestants back into the game along with adding a few newcomers to spice up the atmosphere" laughed Chris, "first the oldster contestants, Zak Monday and Mindy will be joining the Delivery Squad this time; Courtney who has resigned as being an Aftermath co-host will be joining the Bling Brigade; and for the newcomers Dr. Zoidberg and Bender will be joining the Mamma's Boy's."

Confessions:

"Again with Zak Monday, we got rid of him!" cried Marc.

"Great we're going to have to deal with that punk?" asked Danny.

"Wonderful, Zak Monday and Mindy are both on our team" said Mandy who wasn't enjoying it.

"I guess things could be worse" said Phineas.

"I for one will be glad to be joining the Bling Brigade they're going to need a motivated member like myself to outwit Gunther's popularity" said Courtney.

End of confessions.

"First order of business, all three teams will be enjoying a tour of the cloud city on these fancy hover buses" laughed Chris.

"What's the catch?" asked Mandy.

"No catch, just enjoy and relax and watch the scenery" laughed Chris.

As the three teams hopped onto three hover buses that traveled to the area, Chris was heading to the other area where Chef was dawning his Darth Vader outfit again.

"You people need my help" said Courtney who was showing off what an annoying know-it-all that she was to her teammates, "because if we are going to win this challenge you should listen to me."

"And why should we?" asked Hiro.

"Yea?" added Danielle.

"Because if you do not, I'll make sure you'll be blamed for us losing the challenge" said Courtney.

As the three teams arrived at their destination they arrived in a large hall where Chris was waiting for them along with Chef in his Darth Vader suit.

"Welcome to the first part of the challenge" laughed Chris, "to survive some of Chef's disgusting food! Where the one who pukes the first of either of the teams will win a fun prize."

"What do you mean by fun?" asked Mindy.

"Oh you'll find out" laughed Chris.

"Time to eat up" laughed Chef as he and the Stormtroopers began to bring out trays of disgusting food.

"Ha, I can take on this" laughed Bender who started to eat some of the disgusting food.

"Zoidberg can handle this" laughed Dr. Zoidberg.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

Zak Saturday sadly ended up puking first of his team when he tasted Chef's food, for the Bling Brigade it was Marc and for the Delivery Squad, Mindy just refused to touch the food.

"I am not touching this disgusting filth" said Mindy.

"Then I guess that makes you the loser" laughed Chris.

After each of the teams continued the various meals it was obvious the Mamma's Boy's were ahead.

"And the winners of this part of the challenge go to the Mamma's Boy's, but first the first ones who puked of each team please follow Chef" laughed Chris, "the rest of you will follow me."

Chef ended up leading Zak Saturday, Marc and Mindy to the area where prisoners would be turned into carbon the three teams made their way with Chris to the area to watch Mindy, Zak Saturday and Marc get frozen.

Confessions:

"I love to see Mindy getting frozen" said Mandy as it was her favorite part, "it's a better role for her."

"Ha he deserves it" laughed Zak Monday referring to his Saturday counterpart's predicament.

"So glad I am not down there" said Dib.

End of confessions.

"Next part of the challenge" laughed Chris as all three were frozen, "the frozen members of each teams will be given ahead hour start where each team will be chasing down those dastardly bounty hunters who will be sending them off to Tatooine."

As the three frozen contestants were taken away, Chris soon signaled the others to follow them and also let Darth Chef Hatchet try to stop them again. Courtney and the Bling Brigade were gaining toward where Marc was being taken until Darth Chef Hatchet leaped right in front of them.

"Move it" said Courtney.

"Ha, make me" laughed Chef as he turned on his own lightsaber that was given to him.

Chef used his suit's powers and pushed all the contestants aside letting the three frozen contestants get onto a ship and take off heading toward Tatooine.

"Since you all didn't make it to try to stop the bounty hunters, the final part of the challenge will be dueling with Darth Chef Hatchet himself!" laughed Chris, "If you will please follow me to the fight scene."

As Chris led them the way, the main ship was located right at the bottom of the fight area.

"In the event anyone of you should fall you will all fall down to where the main ship will pick you up, the most members of any team who can survive Darth Chef will win the challenge!" laughed Chris.

Chef using his suits powers ended up having an easier time tossing members of the Mamma's Boy's around, especially having Coraline fall off first with Finn following second.

"Don't worry guys we'll fight for you" said Jake.

Jake along with Marceline, Sheldon, Bender and Dr. Zoidberg charged at Chef who ended up simply using his suit's powers to toss them like a deck of cards, he soon began to throw objects at members of the Bling Brigade which both Danny and Danielle had to create their ghost shields around their team.

"He's too powerful!" cried Danny.

"I think I can hack into his suit" said Hiro.

"We're going to need some distractions if we are going to do that" said Courtney.

"How about trusting the Delivery Squad?" asked Sam.

"Trust another team, are you insane, they'll win!" cried Courtney.

"Yea but we won't have to vote off anyone else" added Danielle.

"Fine" said Courtney.

The Delivery Squad also was having problems of their own, but a certain Zak Monday and Frida were indeed the dynamic duo as they were dodging the objects that Darth Chef Hatchet was throwing at them.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" cried Frida.

"Hey, we need a small favor from you" said Courtney.

"You're asking us for an alliance with you?" asked Zak Monday.

"Well at least with me since I got you back in the game" said Courtney.

"Fine I guess" said Mindy.

"We need one of you to put this hacking device on Chef's suit for Hiro to hack into it" said Courtney as she tossed Zak Monday the device.

Mindy ended up providing the distraction for Chef Hatchet while Zak Monday was able to sneak around and place the device on Chef's suit where Hiro soon began to hack the suit causing Chef's suit to not work.

"Ha, looks like your suit is run down!" laughed Frida.

Mandy and the other members of the Delivery Squad end up chasing Chef right off the cliff where Chef ends up landing within the main ship down below.

"Wow, I think I know who the winners are here, the Delivery Squad, and don't worry Bling Brigade you won't vote off someone, the Mamma's Boy's will" laughed Chris.

It was an obvious vote as it was time for the ceremony between Coraline and Finn.

"Wow, Finn, Coraline first time that you two end up here" laughed Chris, "must have been a bummer in falling from Chef Hatchet! Last marshmallow for the night goes to, Finn!"

"Great, I was expecting this" sighed Coraline.

"Of course you were" laughed Chef as he led her to the Escape Pod of Shame.

Coraline ends up heading toward the Escape Pod of Shame where Chef then quickly presses the button sending her back to Earth.

"Will our teams rescue their teammates on Tatooine? And what sort of challenges will they be facing? Tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	21. Race on Tatooine and a Rancor

Chapter 21: Race on Tatooine and a Rancor

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, a cloud city on a planet known as Bespin, our contestants had to endure far from enjoying the scenery by tasting some of Darth Chef Hatchet's disgusting meals! Mindy, Zak Saturday and Marc all went down to volunteer themselves to be frozen in carbon! Our contestants soon had to chase after the bounty hunters, if not for Darth Chef Hatchet was the one to stop them.

Soon came the final battle between Chef and the contestants where although Darth Chef Hatchet managed to knock down Coraline and Finn, in the end, he was defeated but Coraline was voted off by her team and sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

It was rather quiet without Mindy onboard the Delivery Squad's rocket which Mandy could enjoy the silence.

Confessions:

"Ah, silence" said Mandy.

"Too bad for Mindy, well I guess I'll go rescue her or something" said Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

Chris' image soon came on the computer screen on every rocket that was in space.

"Hope you are all in the mood for a good race on the planet known as Tatooine" laughed Chris.

"This better be a good challenge" said Mandy.

"Oh it is, land there and I'll show you what the challenge will be all about" laughed Chris.

As the three rockets made their way to Tatooine, Chris awaited for them along with Chef in the race course arena.

"There will be three parts to this challenge, first part will be a pod race" said Chris, "team who manages to have a racer go all three laps first will win a few second head start from the other teams. You'll be selecting your racers and the rest of the team will be your pit crew."

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she was chatting with her team on wanting to not be the team's racer.

"Gunther, you are the bomb, you have to be our team's racer" said Jake.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"You mean you're getting tired of this star fame?" asked Finn, "But who else would be crazy enough to race out there?"

"Uh, I think that would be me" laughed Bender.

"Fine" sighed Marceline who really wanted Gunther to go.

Confessions:

"Why did she decline to go?!" cried Marceline, "We could lose this one!"

"Zoidberg is proud to be part of the pit crew" laughed Dr. Zoidberg.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she was trying to explain things in her own language.

End of confessions.

"I think I should be the racer for our team" said Timmy, "I love to live the life of danger."

"Fine" said Cindy.

For the Delivery Squad, they went for Johnny who was eager enough to be the racer.

"Ha, I always wanted to do something like this" laughed Johnny.

As the three teams go their pod racers together, a few locals and outsiders who were not contestants were also going to participate in the race.

"To make matters a bit more interesting, I had the locals and outsiders throw in some extra racers just to make things more interesting" laughed Chris.

As the teams got into position, their racers headed off with the other participants of the race, Johnny was in the lead.

Confessions:

"Man I have never gone this fast when my sisters were doing experiments on me" laughed Johnny.

"There is something I forgot to purposely mention to them" laughed Chris, "but they'll soon find out what it is."

End of confessions.

As the racers were heading down the course, Tusken raiders on the mountain ranges began to fire their weapons and throwing objects.

"What the crude?!" cried Timmy as his pod racer dodged a boulder.

"So you think you're so tough!" laughed Bender.

Suddenly a Tusken raider used his rifle and nearly missed Bender's pod racer, but instead hits the pod racer next to him where the racer ends up crashing into some rocks.

"Glad that wasn't me!" laughed Bender.

Johnny ends up making to the first lap and heads for a pit stop.

Confessions:

"That new comer Bender gives me an idea" laughed Zak Monday as he was plotting to sabotage him.

End of confessions.

Bender ends up stopping with his team as his pit crew, Zak Monday ends up sneaking around and throwing some items inside the pod racer which Bender ends up heading off not knowing of the deed. As Bender heads off in the second lap, the pod racer soon starts to fall apart quite literally.

Confessions:

"Bwahaha!" laughed Chris as he was laughing at Bender.

"Should have guessed this would happen" said Marceline.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who was a bit glad it wasn't her onboard the pod racer.

End of confessions.

"Oh that's just terrific!" said Bender.

The Mamma's Boy's end up trying to desperately put their pod racer back together, meanwhile, Johnny is ahead of everyone in the race and eventually gets to cross the finish line first with Timmy in second.

"And the winners for the first part of the challenge go to the Delivery Squad!" laughed Chris, "Who'll receive an advantage for the second part of the challenge."

As the contestants gathered up they headed to meet with Chris at Jabba the Hutt's palace.

"Now for the second part of the challenge" said Chris as he was whispering to the contestants, "sneak into the palace and find your frozen teammates."

As the palace ends up opening the gate, the contestants head on in carefully.

"Whatever you do, try not to make so much noise" said Cindy.

Clumsy Timmy ends up tripping over some vases breaking them.

"What did we say about it" said Courtney to Timmy.

"Sorry it was dark" said Timmy.

Finn soon tumbles over some vases as well causing some pig guards to wake up from their slumber.

"Now you done it!" cried Jake.

As the teams end up splitting up, the Delivery Squad come across a frozen carbon Mindy first.

"Great, we just rescued Mindy" said Mandy in a sarcastic tone.

"You really want her to remain this way don't you" said Frida.

"Hey it's better for all of us" said Mandy.

But as Mandy leans on it, she ends up unfreezing Mindy.

"Great, about time you losers showed up" said Mindy.

The Bling Brigade soon came across Marc who was frozen and the Mamma's Boy's came across a frozen Zak Saturday.

"About time" said Marceline as she ended up unfreezing Zak Saturday.

Suddenly the lights soon shined on them all.

"Glad you could all find your way" laughed Chris as he was sitting on the throne, "because now I get to have the third and final part of the challenge!"

Chris ends up pulling a lever sending everyone down a pit, there another chamber opens up with a large rancor coming right out which was really Chef controlling the robotic rancor with the same technology he used to control the monster in Total Drama Action.

Confessions:

"This is going to be fun" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

The large robotic rancor came toward the contestants.

"I think we're going to have to work together if we want to defeat the rancor" said Danny.

"Ha, I'll stop him" said Finn.

The rancor ended up knocking Finn aside and ended up beating down Jake who tried to help him.

"We need a better plan than that" said Marceline.

Danny along with Danielle ended up becoming invisible as they ended up sneaking around the rancor and started to throw some rocks.

"Hey try to catch us" laughed Danny.

The rancor tried to run after them, but as soon as it reached the chamber entrance again, Manny ended up turning into his El Tigre suit and sent his claw straight up a chain and with his claw he ended up breaking the chain where the chamber gate ended up falling right onto the robotic rancor.

"Well, from the looks of it, I'd have to say the Delivery Squad is the winner here, the Mamma's Boy's will be voting off for someone again" laughed Chris.

About an hour or two later the Mamma's Boy's soon found themselves on the main ship where it was a vote down between Finn and Bender.

"Bender, you crashed your pod racer" laughed Chris.

"Hey that wasn't my fault" said Bender, "someone sabotaged it."

"Which is why you'll get to stay at least for now" laughed Chris as he tossed him the last marshmallow for the night.

"What, I am the one who gets voted off?!" cried Finn.

"Yea things are funny like that" laughed Chef, "now get going!"

Chef ends up escorting Finn to the Escape Pod of Shame where he ends up pressing the button sending Finn straight off back to Earth.

"With most of the contestants reunited with each other, will they continue to have their unity? And what sort of exciting challenges will they be facing? Find out more next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	22. Robo Parasite Fun

Chapter 22: Robo Parasite Fun

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, a race with pod racers for our contestants, then came sneaking into a palace and finally fighting off the rancor! Oh my yes, it was indeed quite an adventurous trip for our contestants which Mandy did not seem to appreciate releasing Mindy from her frozen slumber.

In the end, Finn ended up being voted off from his team after failing to stop the rancor and also trying to make some noise. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Mandy was rather eager to have something go wrong so that she could vote off Mindy.

Confessions:

"Mindy has to give in sooner or later only a matter of time" said Mandy.

"There is no way I'll give in to that loser" said Mindy.

"Chris is planning something, something cruel to us for the next challenge, let's just say I can feel it" said Gwen.

End of confessions.

"Greetings everyone today's challenge will be not about a dog fight in space or going to another planet but with each other" laughed Chris.

"Chris we already know that already that's what the game is about" said Vanessa.

"Well, yes" laughed Chris, "but before I'll state the challenge, you'll each be enjoying some chocolate desserts."

A few small ships were heading toward the rockets and the supplies were docked with the rockets where some desserts were happily sending out to the contestants. Walt, Larry and Igner were getting ready to control their robo parasite.

"This challenge is going to be fun" laughed Walt.

The three nasty brothers had on the same suits that Chef had on when he was controlling the rancor, except they were going to control the mini robo parasites that some of the contestants were going to swallow. Frida ended up drooling over the brownie desserts and scarfed them down with one gulp.

"Hey we didn't get any" said Johnny.

Frida ends up burping.

"Sorry" laughed Frida.

For the Bling Brigade, each member at least shared a brownie, poor old Timmy soon swallowed the brownie with the robo parasite. For the Mamma's Boy's, Sheldon ended up swallowing the robo parasite.

"Now the fun begins" said Walt.

"You three are going to have to give them all at least a ten minute head start before they realize something's wrong" said Chef.

"Fine" sighed Walt as he and his two brothers agreed to wait it out.

About a few minutes later, Walt who was controlling the parasite in Frida's body decided to gain control and began to have Frida behave erratically which she ended up pressing some random buttons.

"Manny control your friend" said Mandy.

Manny did his best, but Walt using Frida's body ended up giving Manny a black eye.

"Sorry Manny" said Frida.

"What's with this loser?!" cried Mindy.

Zak Monday along with Manny end up holding Frida, meanwhile for the Bling Brigade, Timmy was pulling wires out of the rocket as Larry was controlling the parasite in him.

"I swear, I'm not thinking about doing it guys!" cried Timmy.

"Who cares, grab him!" ordered Courtney.

Vanessa along with Gaz end up restraining Timmy, as for the Mamma's Boy's, Sheldon was indeed causing damage to his team's rocket which Bender along with Dr. Zoidberg ended up restraining Sheldon.

"Alright Chris what gives here why did our teammates turn on us?!" cried Mandy.

"A good question" laughed Chris as his image came on the computer, "today's challenge will be about receiving information from the contestant who happened to swallow a robotic parasite that's being remotely controlled. Your goal is to find some embarrassing secret of your contestant, whoever can decipher the contestant who swallowed the robo parasite wins their team immunity."

"Uh, if one of the teams win does that mean we get those robo parasites out of us?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh yea that'd be the fun part" laughed Chef who was in a doctor's suit.

"Good luck" laughed Chris.

"Alright how the heck are we going to get information out of Frida?" asked Mandy.

"I know a few things" laughed Zak Monday as he was going to enjoy this challenge.

Confessions:

"I really don't like where this is going" said Frida.

"Frida could get hurt by him" said Manny referring to Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

Zak Monday ends up taking some smelly old shocks and some other rotten stuff which the entire rocket itself soon began to smell.

"Get over with this" said Mandy.

"Alright, I'll talk" said Frida, "one embarrassing moment was when Manny ruined my birthday party."

"What, that's it?!" cried Zak Monday who was rather disappointed.

"Hey, I wish I can ruin Mandy's birthday party" laughed Mindy.

"Don't push it" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"Gee, I thought this was going to be juicy" said Chris as he was rather bored.

End of confessions.

For the Bling Brigade, Timmy was going to be dunked in hot water as it was a suggestion used by Gaz.

"Hey don't blame us for using this technique" said Ilana.

"Is this torture?" asked Timmy, "Because I think it is."

"Tell us your deepest darkest secret" said Gaz.

Timmy knew he didn't want to tell everyone he had Fairy Godparents so he had to indeed make something up.

"Uh, I cheated on Crocker's test" said Timmy, "not that it matters since we're in the 31st Century right?"

"Bah, not good enough dunk him anyway" said Gaz.

Timmy screamed in pain as he was dipped in the hot water which Chris started to laugh anyway.

Confessions:

"Oh my the torture!" laughed Chris.

"Wow, never thought I'd enjoy seeing that after Timmy failed to provide us with any juicy information" laughed Courtney.

End of confessions.

Finally it was time for Sheldon to be tortured as he was being held by Dr. Zoidberg and Bender, Gunther was thinking up of a plan which Marceline was consulting Gunther on what to do.

"So what'd you want us to do girl?" asked Marceline to Gunther.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"You mean I should make some hideous noise and force Sheldon to let out the truth?" asked Dr. Zoidberg.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"She says everyone cover your ears except for Sheldon" said Marceline.

Dr. Zoidberg ends up letting out a loud unhuman sound which ends up echoing through the rocket causing Sheldon to break down.

"Alright, alright I admit everything I did wrong in all the past seasons how I sabotaged my team back then!" cried Sheldon as he was weeping, "There are you happy now?!"

"Wow, never thought Sheldon could break down like that, I guess the winners here will be the Mamma's Boy's, for the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade you'll be voting for someone off" laughed Chris.

As the rockets for the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade docked onto the main ship, for the Delivery Squad a vote between Zak Monday and Frida and for the Bling Brigade a vote between Gaz and Timmy.

"Well, it seems you all have your reasons here" laughed Chris, "but only two of you will be getting the last marshmallow for the night."

Confessions:

"There is no way I'll get voted off" said Zak Monday.

"They better not have voted for me" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

"Zak Monday and Gaz, your tasks were to get juicy information out of Frida and Timmy who ended up doing a number on your team's rockets the last two marshmallows for the night go to" said Chris as he was awaiting the dramatic pause, "Zak Monday and Gaz! Sorry Frida, Timmy you two will be taking the Escape Pod of Shame home."

"After they have had their operations" laughed Chef as he was well prepared, "nah I'm just teasing you some professional doctors will handle you two."

About at least two hours later after their operations they were sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame back to Earth.

"Wow, that was an exciting elimination, tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	23. Battle of Hoth Escape Challenge

Chapter 23: Battle of Hoth Escape Challenge

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was mind control time, via robotic parasite that is where our contestants who swallowed the parasite were forced to reveal some juicy secrets. Sadly Frida and Timmy were not so good at revealing the juicy secrets along with also being responsible for sabotaging their team's rockets!

In the end, Frida along with Timmy got sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame after Sheldon gave his team the win by spelling some juicy secrets. So who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Delivery Squad and Bling Brigade teams were not happy they didn't win the last challenge.

Confessions:

"We should have won that challenge" said Courtney, "gee that Chris is sneaky for throwing in robotic parasites."

"We need to come up with some unorthodox strategy if we are going to try to win it" said Phineas.

"I don't want to get anywhere near those two dorks" said Zak Monday referring to Phineas and Ferb.

End of confessions.

"I hope you are all happy that the last challenge went well for you" said Chris as his image came up on the computer screens of each of the rockets, "because this time we're heading to the planet Hoth!"

About an hour later or so the three rockets landed on Hoth which Chris was ready for another announcement.

"Since each of the teams have shrunk in the last few challenges I have decided to add more members" laughed Chris, "Nigel, Abigail, Kuki, and Hoagie will be members of the Delivery Squad; Wally, Sheen and Aseefa will be members of the Bling Brigade; and Tucker, Ed, Edd and Eddy will be members of the Mamma's Boy's that's all for the new member."

Confessions:

"Alright, I'm finally in the game!" laughed Wally.

"It's great to be back!" laughed Sheen.

"I am going to show them what I am made of" said Nigel.

"Great more competition" sighed Zak Monday.

"More losers!" cried Mindy who wasn't happy.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge will be a two part challenge, you'll each be leading a sled of wampas through a race dodging laser attacks from AT-ATs and other Imperial vehicles, you are to cross the finish line and head toward the rebel base and help out evacuate the base before the Imperial troops come in" laughed Chris.

As the contestants headed to their slide, the wampas were already there tied up to the ropes.

Confessions:

"I don't think they're the right kind of animal to go forward with" said Courtney.

"Oh boy!" laughed Ed as he was rather happy with them.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who preferred Ed try to connect with the wampas.

"Oh my those creatures are not enjoying themselves" said Double D.

End of confessions.

"You better head off fast or those Imperial troops will be blasting at you!" laughed Chris.

Suddenly a red laser came out of nowhere nearly hitting the slay with the Bling Brigade.

"Hey we haven't even started?!" cried Courtney.

The Bling Brigade ended up getting itself together and started off where the Delivery Squad and the Mamma's Boy's soon caught up. Meanwhile, Walt along with Igner and Larry were controlling AT-ATs of their own as they were trying to prevent the three teams from reaching their goal.

"This is rather fun" laughed Walt as he pressed some buttons on the AT-AT firing the lasers at the contestants.

"Shooting at ants!" laughed Igner.

Larry ends up firing a laser at the Bling Brigade slay sending it into pieces and knocking its members everywhere.

"Great, already I'm added to the game and we're losing!" cried Sheen.

"And what do you want us to do about it, the wampas are on the loose, even if we used both Danny and Danielle we wouldn't capture all of them!" cried Courtney.

"Which means I'll volunteer myself to pull the slay!" laughed Sheen.

"Fine" said Danny as he sighed to agree to help along with Danielle.

"I guess so" sighed Wally.

As the Bling Brigade finally got back in the race, the Mamma's Boy's made it first to the rebel base.

"Now for the second part of the challenge" laughed Chris, "you are to load up the cargo of emergency supplies for the rebels, if you can do it before the other teams can your team will be the one to win immunity!"

"Wha, wha, wha!" said Gunther who wanted her team to hurry up.

"Don't worry Gunther!" laughed Ed as he started to toss the cargo onto the ship.

"You can understand that stupid penguin?!" cried Eddy.

"Eddy, how could you go up against Gunther" said Double D.

"I'd expect that language coming from Zak Monday" said Marceline.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who didn't like Eddy.

"You think you know more than this egg head here?" asked Eddy referring to Double D.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who was up for a challenge.

"I'll make you regret this" laughed Eddy.

Though it seemed like the Mamma's Boy's were in the lead, the Delivery Squad arrived and soon began to play catch up with the Mamma's Boy's and likewise the Bling Brigade. Yet the three AT-ATs were getting closer and the Imperial troops were arriving within the Hoth caves.

"You better hurry the Imperials are almost here!" cried Chris.

"Wha, wha, wha!" ordered Gunther as she was trying to hurry her team.

"Don't worry we're on it!" laughed Ed as he continued to load crates of boxes.

A certain Zak Monday saw his chance to get back at Gunther, through also preventing her team of winning, he ended up taking off a few screws from the ship itself that was going to take off for the Mamma's Boy's, when it loaded enough cargo it soon was taking off yet the pilot noticed something was odd and had to bail just in the nick of time as the three AT-ATs were moving in, Igner shot the ship down.

"Ha, I got it!" laughed Igner, "Just like a video game!"

Lucky for the two other teams, their ships ended up making it out alive with the cargo intact.

"Well, it seems like the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade get to make up for their previous lose in winning immunity for now" laughed Chris, "for the Mamma's Boy's I'll see you all onboard the main ship to vote for someone off."

It was indeed a vote between Gunther and Eddy which Eddy didn't even like Gunther one bit.

"Eddy, you indeed ticked off the rest of your team by putting down Gunther, why are you doing this man?!" cried Chris.

"I can't stand birds, I hate birds" said Eddy.

"And that means you will not be staying for another day" laughed Chris as he tossed Gunther the last marshmallow.

"Wha, wha, wha!" laughed Gunther as she enjoyed the last marshmallow.

"Time for you to leave you bird hater!" laughed Chef as he grabbed Eddy by the sleeve.

"No this isn't fair, I just had one shot!" cried Eddy as he was being dragged by Chef.

"In you go!" cried Chef as he threw Eddy into the Escape Pod of Shame and pressed the button sending him off back to Earth.

"Wow, that was a close one for Gunther, not really until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock for more exciting eliminations" laughed Chris.


	24. Main Ship Bar Scene

Chapter 24: Main Ship Bar Scene

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, the planet Hoth, rather very cold, cold, cold and what better to warm things up than a big old battle between the Imperial forces and the Rebel Alliance with the contestants playing the part of the rebels along with adding a few new members to each of the teams they gathered up on wampa led slays to dodge oncoming lasers from AT-ATs!

They then were eventually heading toward the Rebel base itself where they would send precious cargo out to make sure the rebels would get what they deserved but sadly for the Mamma's Boy's things went bad to worse before Eddy ticked off every member of his group after ridiculing Gunther he was blamed as the cargo ship carrying his team's supplies crashed before it could take off.

Eddy soon received the Escape Pod of Shame after he was voted off making another contestant losing to Gunther! So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Double D wasn't happy on the way Eddy treated Gunther in the last challenge.

Confessions:

"Boy Eddy certainly showed his personality that got himself voted off" said Double D, "serves him right."

"Poor Eddy!" cried Ed as he was rather lonely.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who didn't like Eddy.

End of confessions.

"Hope you all enjoyed the last challenge" laughed Chris, "because the next challenge will be onboard the main ship where you'll all be playing a bar scene."

About an hour or two later the three rockets docked with the main ship itself.

"Today's challenge will be a bar scene, the first part of the challenge will be creating the bar music atmosphere" continued Chris.

As Chris and Chef led the way to the bar there were instruments already there along with Zapp, Professor Farnsworth and Mom waiting for them as they were going to be the judges.

"You'll be judged on how well you play to create that bar atmosphere, good luck" laughed Chris.

As each of the teams grabbed their instruments, it was going to be an easy one for the Mamma's Boy's with Marceline's experience and also Gunther's knowledge of the drums as she has watched her master the Ice King play them.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

As the Mamma's Boy's went up first, Marceline was indeed playing the part of adding to the bar atmosphere with the judges giving high marks especially Mom as she wanted Gunther's team to win.

"I must say that was rather a thrill" said Mom.

"You bet that was" laughed Professor Farnsworth.

Next was the Bling Brigade who ended up sounding horrible to the rest of the judges.

"Move on please" sighed Mom.

"Great thanks for making things sound terrible Marc" said Courtney.

"What you didn't do your job" said Marc.

"Excuse me but I sounded better than you" said Courtney.

But the Delivery Squad played the worse among them all with Hoagie lacking the right form.

"This is far enough" said Mom, "I think the Mamma's Boy's deserve the win in this part."

"I think you are correct Madame" laughed Chris to Mom, "and now for the second part, you must come up with a tough guy personality to show off to these judges."

"Ha, leave that to me" laughed Jake.

"You, ha I been in more bars than anyone else" said Bender.

"Fine, Bender will go up" said Marceline.

Bender ended up showing how macho he was as he was wearing a leather jacket.

"Impressive, but I want to see what the other teams have to offer" said Zapp.

Danny was chosen by the Bling Brigade to give a cool, but tough guy look.

"Hey, I was better than that one!" cried Bender.

"Hmm, good" laughed Professor Farnsworth.

Zak Monday was typically chosen for the Delivery Squad as he was the best among them all by being his typical self.

"Nice on the rudeness!" laughed Professor Farnsworth.

"High marks" said Zapp.

"I think we have a winner here" laughed Chris, "and the final part, the bar fight scene! Where all three teams get to trash the bar!"

Zak Monday saw his chance and gave his Saturday counterpart a wedgie, but not before he was beaten up and tackled by Gunther who was trying to save her teammate.

Confessions:

"Beaten up by a penguin how embarrassing" said Mandy.

"Man that's embarrassing" said Zak Saturday who was recovering from the wedgie.

End of confessions.

As fists were flying and chairs and tables were tossed, the Mamma's Boy's were doing the most damage with the help of Bender, Jake and Dr. Zoidberg doing the work along with Gunther making sure Zak Monday wouldn't ruin things for her team. About an hour into the bar fight, it was finally an inspection time where Chef was looking at the damage.

"So who do you think did the most damage here?" asked Chris.

"I'd have to say the Mamma's Boy's, and the Bling Brigade scored two points making up for their loses in the two other parts of the challenge" said Chef.

"Well then it seems like the Bling Brigade and the Mamma's Boy's win immunity!" laughed Chris.

"What, they hardly scored any points in the last two parts of the challenge" said Mindy.

"Hey, who makes up the rules here, me" laughed Chris, "and the Delivery Squad will be voting off someone."

About an hour later the Delivery Squad were voting between Zak Monday and Hoagie.

"Wow, Zak Monday here again and I hope for the last time" laughed Chris, "Hoagie you sounded terrible back there and Zak Monday you got beaten up by Gunther!"

"Hey she jumped me" said Zak Monday.

"And the last marshmallow for the night goes to, Hoagie sorry Zak Monday but this time you will not be coming back ever again at least for this season" laughed Chris, "besides we're really tired of ya."

"You'll pay for this!" cried Zak Monday as he was being dragged away by Chef.

"In you go and this time we're making sure you won't come back again" laughed Chef as he inputted the coordinates.

"You sure you're sending him back to Earth?" asked Chris.

"Uh, don't care" laughed Chef as he pressed the button.

Zak Monday ends up screaming for his life as the Escape Pod of Shame is launched right off.

"Until next time, let's hope that'd be the last time we'll hear about Zak Monday here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	25. Where is Zak Monday?

Chapter 25: Where is Zak Monday?

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath, that Zak Monday with the help of Courtney who brought Mindy along managed to get themselves back within the game itself. But Zak Monday ended up losing to Gunther again and last we've heard he hasn't arrived on Earth yet all like the others have. But we do have a tracking device on the escape pod and a camera, heck prepare yourselves for another Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath featuring the Zak Monday Cam!

End of commentary.

"You know that was pretty mean how Chef inputted some coordinates that could hardly track Zak Monday down" said Bridgette.

"Now Bridgette, you know how mean Zak Monday was to Gunther and just about every other contestant who has ever played this game" laughed Geoff.

"Well I am sorry, even though I may not like his judgment it still wasn't fair for him to be sent off into some far off distant place, he could have fell into a wormhole into another universe or something like that" said Bridgette.

"Yea, that can happen" laughed Geoff which the audience was rather happy and cheerful that Zak Monday was gone, "let's bring out the others who did make it back."

As Jorgen brought out all the recently voted off losers, Timmy wasn't all that thrilled to be there though he was glad Zak Monday was missing.

"Man that Zak Monday deserves to get lost" laughed Timmy.

"Yea, but I can't help to figure out where the heck he is, where the escape pod landed it doesn't sound like he's on a planet that's even in our universe" said Jimmy.

"So you're saying that the wormhole that Zak Monday was tossed into by Chef sent him to another universe?" asked Geoff.

"And we should all be very sorry for it" continued Bridgette.

"Chill" said Red X, "the kid deserved to go he didn't even belong in this universe to begin with."

"Well let's see how he's doing" laughed Geoff.

As the camera suddenly turn on, a really angry Zak Monday could be seen.

"I'm going to get even with you all for sending me to this planet!" cried Zak Monday.

"Wait, are those what I think those are, zombies?!" cried Jimmy as he spotted some zombies on the glass of the escape pod.

"Thanks to you guys I'm going to get eaten by those guys" said Zak Monday, "and I hardly did anything to them!"

"See where this has gone?!" cried Bridgette.

"I'm going to knock each of these zombies out" said Zak Monday as he ended up beating them back.

"Okay" said Geoff as he turned off the Zak Monday Cam, "let's just concentrate on why each one of these contestants got voted off."

"And you're not even bothered if Zak Monday survived the zombie onslaught?" asked Bridgette.

"Chill" said Geoff, "our producers are reviewing where Zak Monday currently is, and he's doing a literally bang up job in squashing those zombies!"

"He better be, or this will be Chef's fault and our's as well" continued Bridgette.

"Well for all we know he's kicking zombie butt back there" laughed Geoff.

"I'm going to have a word with those producers, if we're going to have to go and rescue him for our next season if that's okay with you" said Bridgette.

"Whoa, you got issues there" said Draco.

"Yea, Bridgette's always been like that" said Geoff.

"You know, she does have a point, if something bad happens to Zak Monday it'd be our fault" continued Heather, "I don't care how many powerful lawyers Chris can obtain to protect himself, but this is something I wouldn't even consider."

"Alright, we'll do whatever it takes to get Zak Monday back, but the show must go on, and I am currently talking about this season" laughed Geoff, "it's too early to talk about a possible ninth season."

"Just end this already" laughed Mark.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to end this sooner or later before she gets back" said Geoff as she could hear Bridgette screaming at the producers for letting Zak Monday get into another universe, "till next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!"

Things didn't look good for Zak Monday in the other universe after beating down some zombies he ran for cover hoping he'd escape he was certainly going to make everyone pay for what they did by leaving him in this deformed universe. Yet for a certain Mom back on Chris' main ship she was rather pleased that Zak Monday was out of the picture for good.

"Ha, Chef just pressed some random numbers on where to send the escape pod to!" laughed Mom as she was laughing quite hard.

"Who would have guessed that Zak Monday ended up on another Earth of another universe that was filled with zombies" laughed Walt, "he won't be bothering us anytime soon."

"What do zombies do?" asked Igner.

"They turn people stupid like you three" said Mom as she slapped all three of them.

"Ouch that hurt" said Larry.

"Now we can go forward with our marketing plan of letting Gunther have the time of her life as a penguin" laughed Mom.

"But why are we promoting someone like Gunther, what about Dr. Zoidberg?" asked Walt, "Or Bender?"

"Those thorns, ha!" laughed Mom, "There is no way I'll ever have to settle for them, if they make too many wins for their team, I want you three to make them look like the guilty part in making their team always lose!"

"We'll do whatever it takes" said Walt.

"Good" said Mom as she was rather thrilled.

But a certain Gunther was disturbed by a dream she had as if almost if it were reality itself.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther to Marceline.

"So you're saying something's troubling you?" asked Marceline.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther.

"That someone sinister is using you for their own purpose, well besides the Ice King" laughed Marceline.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha" continued Gunther.

"How can you accuse Mom of being the culprit?" asked Bender.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther who was rather surprised to hear Bender's statement.

"I say Mom should make sure her team wins the grand prize so that I can get the most of it" laughed Bender.

"Wha, wha, wha" sighed Gunther who knew this wasn't going to end well.


	26. Dune Deserts

Chapter 26: Dune Deserts

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a bar scene where the contestants played a musical number, not to mention tried out a fashion statement showing off who was the tough one and last but not the least a bar brawl, where Zak Monday was taken out by Gunther again! And he was supposedly sent home again which Chef purposely inputted some random coordinates that sent Zak Monday off to another Earth filled with zombies in another universe!

But that story of recovering Zak Monday will have to wait because we still have more Camp Drama Future Shock to go through!

End of commentary.

Zak Monday was finally gone from the game which mostly everyone was happy about it.

Confessions:

"Yea, Zak Monday is gone!" laughed Zak Saturday, "This time no lawyer can bring him back!"

"No more Zak Monday, hooray" said Mandy.

"That loser Zak Monday deserves to go!" laughed Mindy, "Hope he has fun making friends with zombies."

"Goodriddens" said Marceline.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"I can finally be the bad one!" laughed Bender.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets continued to steer through space, Chris' image showed up on the computer screen.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris, "today we'll be traveling to another desert planet of Dune where we'll be having a sandcrawler race."

"Uh, Chris, Tatooine was the planet that had the sandcrawlers" said Dib.

"I know, but it'd be fun to have it on Dune instead" laughed Chris as he was hiding something from the contestants, "see you on the landing bay."

As the three rockets landed on Dune, Chris along with Chef and the other helpers were waiting there as they had aided in assembling parts to create the sandcrawlers.

"Today's challenge will be a sandcrawler race, there will be various obstacles for three teams, the first part of the challenge would be creating your sandcrawler, and the second one well, you'll find out" laughed Chris.

Suddenly a strange bird-like creature landed on the sand itself and suddenly the Earth began to shake below which the bird-like creature was swallowed up by a worm which scared the rest of the contestants.

"Yea, I purposely left out the fact this planet entirely inhabitant by giant worms that swim through the sand!" laughed Chris, "Yea those are the bigger obstacles that'd make you wish for a sand storm instead!"

"Well, let's get to work in getting that sandcrawler ready" said Hiro as he was helping the Bling Brigade out.

"Time to show off my mad skills" laughed Bender as he began to build his team's sandcrawler.

"I say we give it all we got here" laughed Hoagie as he was building his team's sandcrawler.

About a few hours the three teams were done ready to reveal their sandcrawlers.

"Let's see the Delivery Squad's sandcrawler" laughed Chris.

"This one is rather fancy" said Chef as he was looking it over.

"I did design it, but Phineas and Ferb did the rest in helping me out" laughed Hoagie.

"Nicely done, those rockets will do nice to out run those sandworms" laughed Chris, "next!"

Hiro showed off the hi-tech sandcrawler to Chris and Chef.

"Hmm, looks pretty shiny" said Chef.

"Good" said Chris, "moving on."

But Bender built the worse sandcrawler among them all.

"I should have been building this" said Jake.

"Well you weren't the one who was building it, me" laughed Bender.

Confessions:

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who didn't like Bender's design nor craftsmanship.

"Thumbs down" said Marceline who hated it.

"If we get eaten by sandworms how are we going to vote off Bender?" asked Dr. Zoidberg.

"I must say that sandcrawler needs more work" said Double D.

End of confessions.

"Wow, it looks like a big dump!" laughed Chef.

"Yea a meal for the sandworms for sure" laughed Chris.

As the three teams headed off, Chef fired a gun filled with blanks where the sandcrawlers were prepared to go around a course as they began to steer one way, the Delivery Squad's sandcrawler soon was in first place with the Bling Brigade's sandcrawler in second place and the Mamma's Boy's sandcrawler in last place.

"We're going to lose!" cried Ed as he noticed his team was in last place.

"Great, how the heck are we going to get ahead, I don't understand why Bender didn't let me offer a hand" said Double D.

"Because he's that way" said Dr. Zoidberg.

"Ed can speak to worms, Ed knows how to do that at home" laughed Ed.

"As if that'd help" said Double D.

Ed soon leaped down from the sandcrawler to which shocked Double D as the sandworm began to come toward it.

"That's right, come toward Ed, Ed knows the sandworms!" laughed Ed.

Soon the sandworm instead of eating Ed soon gave Ed a ride on its back.

"Now let's help out Ed's team!" laughed Ed.

The sandworm soon placed Bender's shabby sandcrawler on its back and soon began to steer ahead of the others.

"Now there's something you don't see, bet the other sandworms now will go after those two sandcrawlers" laughed Chris.

Chris indeed spoke too soon as another sandworm soon destroyed the Delivery Squad's sandcrawler which each member of the team began to run for their life from the sandworms. For the Bling Brigade, Courtney wasn't about to lose to some sandworm.

Confessions:

"There is no way I am going to be beaten by a worm" said Courtney.

End of confessions.

Courtney ended up kicking a worm as it got near her team's sandcrawler with Danny and Danielle being forced to help out with her.

"Come on, we're not going to be the others like this!" cried Courtney.

For the Bling Brigade they were gaining on the Mamma's Boy's who were still trying to get ahead.

"They're catching up!" cried Marceline.

"I'll help!" laughed Jake.

Jake then used his powers to create scopes and started to toss sand at the other team.

"Hey, you're getting the engines clogged up!" cried Hiro.

The Bling Brigade soon found themselves stranded with the worms leaving them and helping out the Mamma's Boy's cross the finish line.

"I guess it looks like the Mamma's Boy's win this challenge, for the other two teams they'll have to vote off someone" laughed Chris.

The two shamed teams ended up on Chris' main ship where it was a vote between Hoagie and Phineas for the Delivery Squad and a vote between Hiro and Courtney.

"Hoagie, you were the sole designer of your sandcrawler and Hiro for your team as well, Phineas apparently you are in competition with Hoagie and Courtney no one cares about you being bossy toward them, last two marshmallows for the night go to Hiro and Phineas!" laughed Chris.

"What, I got voted off?!" cried Courtney.

"You were being bossy toward us" said Danielle.

"I needed to be bossy so that we could win, now you guys are going to lose!" cried Courtney, "You know what, forget it."

"I can't believe my design was so flawed" said Hoagie as he followed Courtney to the Escape Pod of Shame.

"In you two go" said Chef.

"And remember Chef, please input the right coordinates, I don't want to send Courtney to another universe where she may run into a more powerful version of a lawyer" laughed Chris.

"Got it" laughed Chef.

As Chef sent the two off, Chris was rather disappointed that they were not screaming.

"What, no screaming, oh well, tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	27. Getting Stumped On Vulcan

Chapter 27: Getting Stumped On Vulcan

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

It was a sandcrawler race on the planet Dune, with sandworms gobbling up anything that steps in the sand! For the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade things went bad to worse when the sandworms started to concentrate on them thanks to the efforts of Mamma's Boy's member Ed who was somehow able to communicate with the worms.

In the end, Hoagie and Courtney got voted off after having their teams lose the sandcrawler race to the Mamma's Boy's, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Members of the Bling Brigade were thrilled that Courtney was finally gone that she could no longer become a threat to their cause.

Confessions:

"I must say that Courtney will never be bothering us again" laughed Hiro with joy.

"No more Courtney, she is gone!" laughed Danielle.

"No more Courtney!" laughed Sam.

"So long Courtney, guess I'm the boss now" laughed Cindy.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets continued to steer through space, Chris' image came up on the computer screen.

"Get on your thinking caps boys and girls because we're going to head for the planet of Vulcan" laughed Chris.

"A mind challenge game?" asked Mandy.

Confessions:

"Ha, I am one of the smartest team members besides Double D on my team" laughed Sheldon, "I can take anything those Vulcans can throw at me."

"I can be able to beat anyone of these guys" laughed Hiro.

"There is no chance no one can stop me and Ferb" laughed Phineas.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets landed on Vulcan they were greeted by Chris and Chef who were ready for an entertaining challenge on the Vulcan planet.

"Ah, you must be Chris McLean" said the Vulcan leader, "please come with me."

"So you folks lack emotion?" asked Chris to the Vulcan leader.

"Yes, we see it as irrational" continued the Vulcan leader, "but apparently you do not."

"Which is why I have decided to create this kind of a reality show" laughed Chris.

As the contestants were led to an area they were led to a wide panel of Vulcan leaders who were ready to give out any questions.

"Please be seated" laughed Chris.

"Don't tell me that if we get the wrong answer there is going to be an electric shock" said Mandy.

"Oh I don't think we'll have one, but something interesting that Geoff had suggested which these Vulcan friends of ours would agree to have it" laughed Chris.

As the contestants sat in their chairs, the Vulcan judges began to give the questions.

"We'll start with simple math problems from your planet, what is 88 times 88?" asked a Vulcan judge.

Zak Saturday ends up buzzing for his team.

"Uh, uh" said Zak Saturday who wasn't but the leader smart.

Suddenly a hammer literally knocked Zak Saturday right off of his seat.

Confessions:

"Oh man, they should have seen that coming!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

"I know" said Hiro as he buzzed in 7744" said Hiro.

"Correct" said the Vulcan judge as he gave the Bling Brigade a point.

After that question, Sheldon nor Double D were not pleased Zak Saturday was too busy pushing the button and not letting them answer the questions right.

Confessions:

"It's going to be his fault our team will lose" said Sheldon.

"What a loser that Zak Saturday is" laughed Mindy.

"It's going to be a long challenge" said Double D.

End of confessions.

The Vulcan judges then gave the next question.

"What is 99 times 99?" asked a Vulcan judge.

Double D quickly answered the question before Zak Saturday could.

"9801" continued Double D.

"Correct" said the Vulcan judge, "moving on to science. For your solar system of origin, name the largest planet in the solar system."

"Jupiter" said Hiro as he buzzed in.

Hiro was very competitive in the game as he knew most of the answers the Vulcans were throwing at him, Double D and Sheldon did their best, but Zak Saturday kept on answering the questions by buzzing on in and also forcing the Delivery Squad to obtain no points as Hiro would always be the one to answer from the Bling Brigade instead. For at least about two hours or so, Zak Saturday was indeed quite bruised up from the hammer that swung near him.

"About time that we get an answer" said Mandy as she buzzed in.

"Yes Mandy, is it true that your sun of your solar system of origin is a star?" asked the Vulcan judge.

"Of course it is, any lame brain idiot should notice that" said Mandy.

"And your team gets a point, but sadly that doesn't put you in the winning circle" laughed the Vulcan judge.

"Nope it certainly doesn't" laughed Chris, "because the Bling Brigade get to win this challenge, as for the Mamma's Boy's they'll be voting off someone."

About an hour later the Mamma's Boy's soon found themselves on the main ship, Gunther along with Sheldon, Double D and the others were not happy with Zak Saturday's behavior during the challenge.

Confessions:

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she voted for Zak Saturday.

"That nerd Double D, it's all his fault" said Zak Saturday who obviously voted for Double D.

"That Zak Saturday cost us the challenge" said Sheldon as he voted for Zak Saturday.

"I'll always love Saturdays, just not this one" laughed Marceline as she voted for Zak.

"Bye, bye Zak" laughed Jake.

"So long Zak" laughed Tucker, "maybe once he's gone I can have a fair shot here."

"Bye Zak" laughed Ed.

"With due respect you did throw us the challenge" said Double D as he voted for Zak.

"Bye Zak" laughed Bender.

"Good bye" laughed Dr. Zoidberg as he voted for Zak Saturday.

End of confessions.

"Whoa, looks like there are so many votes for Zak Saturday to be voted off" laughed Chris as he was tallying up the votes, "and only one vote for Double D!"

"Ha, I don't deserve to be voted off!" cried Zak Saturday.

"Yea you do" laughed Chris as he tossed Double D the last marshmallow.

"This isn't fair!" cried Zak Saturday who was pulled by his sleeve by Chef.

"Time for you to go!" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up pushing Zak Saturday onto the Escape Pod of Shame where Chef presses the button sending Zak Saturday back to Earth.

"Ha, no more Zaks, and that's a good thing!" laughed Chris, "Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Future Shock!"


	28. Darkseid's Christmas Beatings

Chapter 28: Darkseid's Christmas Beatings

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was pop quiz time with the hammer of truth featuring Zak Saturday's sloppiness! Yes, that Zak Saturday thought he could buzz in the fastest for his team but he didn't gain that many points as the Vulcans continued to press onward with question after question that Zak Saturday just didn't seem to bother to answer and soon his teammates voted him off!

No more Zaks! So once again get ready for another smashing time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Sheen was ready for anything along with the rest of the Bling Brigade.

Confessions:

"I hope the next one is to show off what Ultra Lord would do in battle" laughed Sheen, "that's be a cool challenge."

"Sheen keeps on rambling about who is this Ultra Lord, I wouldn't bother with questioning it" said Aseefa who was rather a bit annoyed.

End of confessions.

Chris' face soon came on the computer screen of the three rockets.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris, "hope your brains had a good rest from that challenge from the Vulcans, because we're heading toward the dreaded war planet of Apokolips! Which our host claims he has a few guests from Earth that have been sent toward his planet as payment from a special friend from Earth."

Confessions:

"I don't like where this is going" said Mandy.

"Better not be more losers!" cried Mindy.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets land on Apokolips, Darkseid ends up awaiting Chris and Chef as they arrive on the planet.

"I see you have come prepared for the fight yes?" asked Darkseid.

"Hey, I am coming to your planet for the ratings, now where are those super powered guests you promised us" laughed Chris.

"Right this way" sighed Darkseid.

Darkseid ends up leading the contestants to the prison area where they noticed some old familiar faces still locked and frozen.

"Lex Luthor gave these six as a gift to us" said Darkseid, "they are now your problem now."

"Chef if you don't mind releasing them" laughed Chris.

Chef ends up releasing the mysterious six guests whom have been frozen in their chambers, it was none other than the five Teen Titans and Batman from the last season.

Confessions:

"Okay how the heck did Darkseid acquire them?" asked Mandy.

"Ha, I have the connections, and I don't need to reveal them to the likes of you! Why spoil the fun?" laughed Darkseid.

End of confessions.

"Whoa, it's the original Teen Titans from last season and Batman! Wonder what happened to the guy!" laughed Chris.

"Great, you woke us up for a reality show again?" asked Batman.

"It's the only ticket that'd get your freedom back" continued Chris, "or you all can go back into the chambers and stay there for good But since you're out I am going to assign you all to be on the Mamma's Boy's since they have gotten a bit smaller."

Confessions:

"What, that's totally unfair, if Chris is going to give us a challenge in battling on Apokolips, we're going to lose!" cried Danny.

"Now I wish we had Courtney on our team again" said Danielle who regretted voting for her.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge is going to be the obvious an old fashion smack down on Apokolips!" laughed Chris, "Most standing teammates wins their team immunity!"

As Darkseid ends up leading the contestants to the main arena, Granny Goodness ends up leading her Female Furies out in full force to take on any of the teams.

Confessions:

"They don't look that tough" said Mandy who wasn't afraid.

"Time for El Tigre action!" laughed Manny as he was in his El Tigre suit.

"Wish we still had The Beak suit, oh well we'll just make up robotic suits to make up for it" said Phineas.

"They don't scare me" laughed Cindy who was prepared to use some karate action.

End of confessions.

As the fight began with Chef banging on the loud drum, the Titans along with Batman, Marceline and Jake went to work for the Mamma's Boy's in clearing out the first wave with the Bling Brigade getting the second most.

"I don't see you doing any work" said Mandy as she ended up knocking down one of Darkseid's henchmen.

"You're calling me a loser? You're the loser!" roared Mindy.

Johnny ended up getting pummeled badly by one of the henchmen from Darkseid's side.

Confessions:

"If only I had my Johnny X powers again I wouldn't be in this trouble" said Johnny.

"I'm the only member of my team doing all the work and those Titans on the Mamma's Boy's and those two ghosts in the Bling Brigade are stealing up the scoreboard!" cried Manny who wasn't happy with Mindy getting into a fight with Mandy.

End of confessions.

"Come on, I need help, I can't do all the work!" cried Manny.

"Yea Mindy, he can't do all the work for his team" continued Mandy.

"I'm trying to do something here!" cried Nigel as he was also getting beaten up badly by Darkseid's henchmen.

Suddenly Darkseid himself appeared on the arena itself.

"Whoever can defeat me will win immunity for their team!" laughed Darkseid.

The Titans launched their attack first with Batman leading the way for the Mamma's Boy's, yet one blast from Darkseid's own Omega Beam ends up sending everyone flying up in the air. Soon came the Bling Brigade's turn as they joined in, Danny ended up pummeling Darkseid with Danielle's help, but he soon tripped over Gunther who put her foot out in the middle sending Darkseid crashing to the ground where Danny and Danielle pinned him down.

"Those who'll get immunity go to the Bling Brigade and the Mamma's Boy's!" laughed Chris.

"What, but we did all the work in taking him down" said Danny.

"Sorry, the camera doesn't lie, you had help" added Darkseid as he got up and showed the instant replay of Gunther helping out.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"The Delivery Squad, I'll see you on the main ship because you'll be voting off someone" laughed Chris.

About an hour later the Delivery Squad soon found themselves on the main ship with a vote between Mindy and Johnny who was beaten up pretty badly.

Confessions:

"Ha, I managed to get those KN Dorks to not vote for Nigel so they shouldn't be voting for me" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

"Okay, Mindy you kept on concentrating Mandy as the main obstacle instead of Darkseid's henchmen, and Johnny you look like a train wreck!" laughed Chris.

"Hey, I should have came prepared" said Johnny.

"Which is why you'll be leaving" laughed Chris as he tossed the last marshmallow to Mindy.

"That's right now go away you loser!" laughed Mindy to Johnny.

Confessions:

"Ouch, that's unfair" said Manny as he did vote for Mindy instead of Johnny.

End of confessions.

"Time for you to go" laughed Chef as he ended up shoving Johnny into the Escape Pod of Shame.

Chef then presses the button on the Escape Pod of Shame sending Johnny all the way back to Earth.

"Wow, what a Christmas gift, the Teen Titans and Batman joining as contestants in my game, will I make Beast Boy do Gunther impersonations? Will there be conflict within the Mamma's Boy's due to Robin's leadership skills competing with Marceline? And will Mindy and Mandy stop fighting? Doubt it, till next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	29. The Klingon Spelling Bee

Chapter 29: The Klingon Spelling Bee

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was Christmas Eve on Apokoips and Santa or should I say Darkseid gave us six gifts from last season being the Teen Titans and Batman who were originally sold out by Lex Luthor in the end to be entertainment for Darkseid's forces until yours truly decided to make a deal with Santa himself!

But Darkseid didn't end up going in empty handed as we had a good seasons beatings with his henchmen that gave Johnny and Nigel quite a punch but sent Johnny home on the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? And what do the Titans and Batman have in store for us? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Marceline felt confident with the Titans and Batman on their team they could win it all the way.

Confessions:

"Oh yea, having those Titans and Batman onboard will make my team invincible, no one's going to want to mess with us now!" laughed Marceline.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who was rather happy as well that the Titans would be there to defend her.

"I cannot believe I am in such a reality show like this again" sighed Batman.

End of confessions.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris as his image appeared before on the computer screens of the rockets, "today we'll be heading over to the Klingon home world for a spelling bee competition."

"Chris are you nuts, we don't speak their language!" cried Mindy.

"Yea, but that's the reason why I am able to do this" laughed Chris.

As the three rockets landed on the Klingon home world, Chef passed out a Klingon dictionary with English translations.

"Each of you will have at least six hours to learn and memorize as much as possible of the Klingon language for the spelling bee that they are going to have for you" laughed Chris, "whoever can spell the most Klingon words correctly wins."

"What if we don't say it right?" asked Ilana.

"That's the fun part I am not going to reveal what'd happen to you" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Whoa, never thought I knew alien species could have this many words" said Hiro.

"I hope I can at least pronounce the words right even if I spell them right" said Cyborg.

"This should be no problems at all and will make up for our loss from the last challenge" said Phineas who felt rather confident he learned them all.

"I can't even learn English and Spanish right, how the heck am I supposed to know this language right?!" cried Manny.

End of confessions.

About a few hours later it was finally time for the spelling bee which Chris and Chef were waiting in a safe area watching the contestants squirm over trying to learn the new language.

Confessions:

"This is going to be fun!" laughed Chris.

"No idea what they are getting themselves into!" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

As the contestants got ready in their seating area the Klingon judges were gearing up for the first questions.

"Alright it's time for the spelling bee, whoever can spell the word water in Klingon will get a point" said the Klingon judge.

Phineas ends up buzzing in first for his team.

"Water in Klingon is spelled bIQ" said Phineas.

"Correct" laughed the Klingon judge who was rather impressed, "onward next word is roof, whoever can spell roof in Klingon will get a point for their team."

"Roof in Klingon is beb" said Hiro as he buzzed in for his team.

"Right" said the Klingon judge.

"Chef" whispered Chris, "none of them are getting the answers wrong, how the heck are we going to get them to mess things up?!"

"Don't ask me, you have your emergency call to that Mom" said Chef.

"Oh yea" laughed Chris.

Walt along with Larry and Igner were busy helping Mom do some chores on the main ship.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Walt.

"You three, start sabotaging those teams, none of them are getting a wrong answer how the heck am I going to have high ratings even with Batman and the Titans as participants and that Gunther penguin your Mom is helping out, get cracking and start making them mess up on purpose!" cried Chris.

"I see Chris isn't happy the contestants are not failing as he had hoped" said Mom as she overheard the phone conversation, "go ahead and cause trouble for him."

"Yes mother" laughed Walt.

As the three brothers went to work, the three teams were quickly tallying up points which didn't sit well with Chris as he knew this would be bad for his ratings.

"Where are those three?!" cried Chris as he was about to tear up some hair.

Walt soon arrived with his two brothers.

"About time!" cried Chris, "Go out there and try to pick off a team to ruin them, I don't care which one!"

Walt and his two brothers went to work by getting the hands on the words as a judge had them in his pocket, Walt took out the Klingon words and just made up whatever word possible. When Walt was finished he placed the list of words back into the judge's pocket with the judge not knowing he had been sabotaged.

"Alright, spell impossible in Klingon" said the Klingon judge.

"Uh, we never came up with that word" said Ferb.

"Which means the fun part finally gets around, because you did not answer a word right you'll get your chance to spin it on the wheel of dares" laughed Chris, "if you successfully finish off a dare you will get half a point to make up for the full point you didn't get."

Since Ferb failed to answer the word right for his team he ended getting up and spun the wheel where it landed on a dare for Ferb being challenging a large Klingon warrior.

"And you get to face the smell of what a Klingon athlete warrior reeks!" laughed Chris.

Ferb couldn't stand the stench and soon collapsed from it, soon Nigel had to face a dare after the judge gave another weird word they didn't know how to translate into Klingon. This time Nigel had to eat some disgusting meal that the Klingons all enjoyed eating Nigel tried being polite but soon had to leave for the restroom after tasting it. After contestant, after contestant fell for the odd words that Walt had added to the list everyone was about tired of the spelling bee.

Confessions:

"I don't want to do the spelling bee anymore" said Ilana who wasn't in the mood with her team falling behind the Mamma's Boy's.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who was still in the mood of translating more words into Klingon.

End of confessions.

"Well from the looks of it, the only team that seems to be the happiest is the Mamma's Boy's who'll win immunity!" laughed Chris, "The other two teams will be voting off someone!"

About an hour later it was a vote for the Delivery Squad between Ferb and Nigel and for the Bling Brigade, Hiro and Ilana.

"Well sounds like there are a lot of reasons why each of you are here, Ferb you and Phineas stated you claimed to have translated all of the Klingon words into English, Hiro you didn't answer them right and Ilana, no one likes a cry baby" laughed Chris, "last two marshmallows for the night go to Nigel and Hiro!"

"This is a sad turn of events" said Ferb.

"Time for you two to go!" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up shoving both Ferb and Ilana into the Escape Pod of Shame where he inputs the coordinates back to Earth and sends them off.

"Wow, wasn't that an interesting elimination, tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	30. Robo Genosian Battle Arena

Chapter 30: Robo Genosian Battle Arena

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a Klingon spelling bee where our contestants had to spell out words for their Klingon hosts. While most contestants seemed to be capable in spelling some Klingon words, however yours truly decided to demand to spice it up with putting English words they haven't learned to translate into Klingon!

Which meant that our contestants had to survive the dares instead! Leaving poor Ferb and Ilana to sadly end up take the Escape Pod of Shame home, so who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Phineas was rather sad that Ferb was voted off, if it were not for some slippery words to translate, Ferb would likely still be around.

Confessions:

"Man learning another language is rough" said Phineas, "I wish Ferb were still here, oh well."

"That Ilana, well she didn't like being around that much" said Marc, "even I wish we had Courtney back on our team now that the Mamma's Boy's not only have Gunther as their star, but also Batman and the Titans."

End of confessions.

Chris soon came up on the computer screens in a typical fashion.

"Glad you all enjoyed that spelling bee" laughed Chris, "because we're off to the planet of Genosis! Meet me down at the planet's base and I'll give you the challenge."

About an hour later as the three rockets landed on Genosis, Chris and Chef were waiting for them in the arena.

"Glad you all could make it, because today's challenge will be building your own robot to fight in this arena here!" laughed Chris.

"You want us to build something?" asked Mandy.

"Ha, this shouldn't be a problem" said Robin who was willing to help out his team.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she was itching for a fight.

"You may also create not just a robot, but also use a team member to participate in the fight too" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Ha, they should use me!" laughed Cyborg, "I can teach anyone of these folks a thing or two."

"Ed will become a crazy robot warrior!" laughed Ed.

"What amateurs" laughed Hiro as he really did know how to build better robots.

End of confessions.

"Oh, oh, Ed volunteers!" laughed Ed as he raised his hand.

"Well, as long as I don't get involved who cares" laughed Bender.

"But you're a robot, certainly you must be able to fight" said Starfire.

"Nope, not interested" laughed Bender.

"Yea let him sit back and relax while I and this guy here do all the work" laughed Cyborg as he was budding up with Ed.

"Well, we're at least going to need some armor for Ed if he's going out there with you" said Double D.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something" said Batman.

As for the Bling Brigade, Sheen was begging Hiro to create Ultra Lord as the robot.

"Please, I'm begging you, create Ultra Lord as the robot to fight in the arena!" cried Sheen.

"If I and Marc say yes will you please shut up?" asked Hiro.

"Yes" replied Sheen.

As the Bling Brigade did just that, Aseefa volunteered herself to be a warrior for the Bling Brigade as well meanwhile for the Delivery Squad, Mandy along with Nigel were creating their own robot of their own with a large Mandy robot.

Confessions:

"This ought to crush them" said Mandy.

"I hope she knows what's she's doing" said Nigel.

"Hmm, there must be a way for me to sabotage Mandy" laughed Mindy, "why should a loser like her get all the glory?"

End of confessions.

As the Delivery Squad continue to create the robot, Mindy noticed Walt and his two brothers were doing chores for Chris around the arena.

"Hey you three losers" said Mindy.

"You want us?" asked Walt.

"I need your help to sabotage Mandy's robot" continued Mindy, "because I know you three have been particularly fond of that penguin on the Mamma's Boy's."

"What are you trying to pull?" asked Walt.

"Nothing" laughed Mindy, "just make Mandy the loser!"

As Walt and his two brothers went to work, while Mandy and the others on her team were not looking, Walt ended up unscrewing a few screws on the robot along with his two other brothers doing the same to the robot. After that, it was finally time for the robots to go out in force in the arena, the Mandy Bot was marching toward the arena being controlled by Mandy herself via remote control with Sheen controlling the Ultra Lord bot for his team being backed up with Aseefa who were going to fight Cyborg and Ed in his fancy armor.

"Ed is ready for battle!" laughed Ed.

"Whoever can survive the longest wins and while we're at it, I'm letting out some resident wild animals!" laughed Chris.

Suddenly large animals came right on out which started to end up chasing Aseefa as she ended up trying to fight them along with tearing up Ultra Lord.

"No, not Ultra Lord!" cried Sheen, "Why, why!"

Mandy and her robot tried to march toward Cyborg and tried to crush him along with Ed who ended up dodging.

"Ha, don't need any upgrades!" laughed Cyborg.

Cyborg using his sonic cannon firing a blast at the robot which the robot itself soon started to fall into pieces quite easily.

"Hey Mandy, I thought you built that robot of yours well, you both fall apart equally together" laughed Mindy, "like a loser!"

Ed soon ends up training the animals to take down the rest of Mandy's robot.

"I think I know who the winners here, the Mamma's Boy's, the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade will again be voting someone off from their teams" laughed Chris.

About an hour later the two teams were once again onboard the main ship where for the Delivery Squad it was a vote between Mandy and Nigel and for the Bling Brigade a vote between Sheen and Aseefa.

"Wow, Sheen, you and Mandy really did annoy the heck out of your teams by not making sure your robots would work properly" laughed Chris, "last two marshmallows for the night go to Nigel and Aseefa!"

"What?!" cried Mandy.

"Hey, Hiro told everyone to vote for me!" cried Sheen.

"Yea your idea stinks" laughed Hiro.

"Time for you two to go!" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up shoving both Mandy and Sheen into the Escape Pod of Shame and closed the hatch.

"Time to say bye, bye!" laughed Chef.

"Bye loser!" laughed Mindy.

Both Mandy and Sheen scream for their lives after Chef presses the button launching the two back to Earth.

"Well with Mandy gone, will Mindy become the dominant force in her team? And just who else can take up the mantle in being the annoying one for the Bling Brigade now that Sheen's gone? Find out more next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	31. Gunther's Bodyguard

Chapter 31: Gunther's Bodyguard

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath, our friend Zak Monday soon turned up on another Earth in another universe filled with zombies! Yea, that's right, zombies! Which our Zak Monday Cam indeed got footage of what might be our possible ninth season, but hey we'll have to wait and old Zak Monday will have to survive till then.

So get ready for more Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Bridgette still wasn't happy that Zak Monday was still stuck in an alternate Earth filled with zombies.

"I still can't believe how mean Chef was to just put some random coordinates on the Escape Pod of Shame like that" said Bridgette, "if we can only freeze the frame to look at the coordinates maybe we'll be able to find this alternate Earth."

"Yea, our scientists are already working on that Bridgette" laughed Geoff, "but since we're here, we're going to bring out those who were recently voted off!"

"I should have the right to go back in the game, my former teammates even admit they need me" said Courtney.

"Well, you still have your day job still available as an Aftermath co-host" said Geoff.

"Yea, one seat still open" said Red X.

"Sorry but this seat has been taken!" laughed Izzy as she ends up leaping right onto Courtney's former seat.

"I guess now we'll have to deal with this insane muggle" said Draco.

"Yea, now you guys get to deal with me!" laughed Izzy.

"Great, first Courtney decides to bailout on us to become a contestant and now Izzy wants to replace her" said Heather.

"We have also a guest coming to the studios where he is going to sign up to become Gunther's bodyguard, even with the Titans and Batman on the same team as Gunther, someone who is a sponsor still feels Gunther needs more protection" said Geoff.

"How can that stupid penguin be threaten?!" cried Courtney to which the entire audience gasped with shock that Courtney would make such rude remarks.

"Hey, we lost too, but that doesn't give us the right to be rude" said Ilana.

"Well who is this tough guy who'll defend our so-called defenseless Gunther" said Courtney.

"Hey, don't talk bad about Gunther like that" said the Ice King.

Suddenly the Earth soon began to shake beneath everyone and soon a certain Bane showed up.

"Welcome to the studios from last season, Bane, who has decided to take this up as a day job!" laughed Geoff.

"No one talks bad about Gunther when I'm around" said Bane as he ends up busting down a door.

"Wow, he's even angrier than when Eva gets" laughed Owen.

"No one is going to talk bad about Gunther like that" said Bane.

"Well, if you are going to be a bodyguard, I got my own bodyguards and they're all wealthy lawyers who'll sue the pants off of you for violating my free speech rights" continued Courtney.

"Ha, they don't scare me" laughed Bane.

"Want to bet, I can call them up right now and sue the show again" said Courtney.

"Whoa, we don't want to really go right there" said Geoff, "I think you two need to have a little chat with the producers of the show since we don't want to get into any more legal scraps again."

"That's very strategic of you to offer that" said Courtney.

"And while we're at it folks, we're going to show clips of how the recently voted off contestants were voted off and some never seen footage of That's Going to Leave A Mark!" laughed Geoff.

As Jorgen rolled the clips of contestants getting hurt, along with also why each of the newly voted off contestants got voted off, Chris was busy on the main ship when he received a call from Geoff in a private office in the studios on the computer screen.

"Chris, we got a situation here" said Geoff.

"Tell me, what is it?" asked Chris.

"Courtney wants to sue the show again after Bane, Gunther's new bodyguard threaten her" continued Geoff.

"Go on" said Chris.

"We can't afford anymore lawsuits" continued Geoff.

"Very well then, I'll authorize Courtney to return to the show to be part of the same team again if it'd keep her silent from those lawsuit threats" continued Chris.

"Oh that's great news, because the producers are currently talking with those two" laughed Geoff.

As Geoff heads back to the main area, Bane and Courtney come out next after having a long chat with the producers.

"Well, since we have that settled, let's take a look at the Zak Monday Cam" laughed Geoff, "and see how he's doing on zombie-filled Earth!"

The computer screen ends up turning on as Zak Monday is seen being chased by some zombies who were running after him.

"They have been chasing me for three days straight!" cried Zak Monday as he was his face toward the camera, "When I get out of this, I am going to sue everyone of you, especially Chef Hatchet!"

The scene ends up cutting short when some other unknown voices were heard possibly survivors of that Earth arming themselves with weapons and fighting off the zombies with Zak Monday.

"Well, let's hope he has made some friends" laughed Geoff, "like the ones who won't tear himself up."

"That's really mean" said Bridgette, "really, I hope our scientists know what they're doing and how they're going to get us to rescue Zak Monday from that alternate Earth."

"Don't worry, we'll be getting to that, until this season is over" laughed Geoff.

"I certainly hope so, because if I were on that Earth, I'll be coming after you" said Bridgette.

"Well, that's all the time we have until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

Bane and Courtney were indeed ready to duke it out again as opposing teammates, a certain Gunther wasn't happy as she saw the Aftermath show herself.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"So you're nervous about having Bane as a member of our team?" asked Batman to Gunther.

"Wha, wha, wha" continued Gunther.

"I don't blame you" said Batman, "I feel there is something going on here that we need to keep out for."

"Wha, wha, wha" continued Gunther.

"I'll check up on that when it develops" continued Batman.

The Dark Knight felt indeed that Gunther was being used by Mom and also by Bane he had hoped to learn more once Bane would officially join the Mamma's Boy's.


	32. Escape from Pseudo-Krypton

Chapter 32: Escape from Pseudo-Krypton

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, the planet Genosis, where our contestants ended up duking it out in a fight who had the better robot to battle with. Sheen suggested his team recreate Ultra Lord, while Mandy decided to use her manner and create a large robot of herself to battle out the Mamma's Boy's led by both Cyborg and Ed.

To make matters more interesting, I had unleashed some friendly animals to bring in the ratings, in the end, Sheen and Mandy got voted off as they lost the fight to the Mamma's Boy's. So who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Mindy was now rather confident that she could make her team win the next upcoming challenge with Mandy finally out of the picture.

Confessions:

"Ha, that Mandy deserved to get voted off" laughed Mindy, "because she's a loser, but now these losers on my team will soon feel the full force of Mindy!"

"I don't like where this is going" said Manny who felt Mindy was going to be so bossy.

"Mindy's going to be worse than Mandy" said Nigel who didn't like it one bit.

"Bossy, bossy, bossy, bossy" said Kuki.

"Nothing but being very bossy" sighed Abigail.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets continued their way, Chris' image soon popped up.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris, "I have a big announcement to make once we reach Pseudo-Krypton."

"You mean Superman's home planet, wasn't it destroyed?" asked Starfire.

"Yes, yes it was" said Chris, "but the Galactic Empire was kind enough to supply us with a large space station that looks like an exact replica of the destroyed planet for the challenge."

As the three rockets landed on the space station, Courtney was there waiting with Chris, Chef and Bane.

"Her again?!" cried Mindy.

"Yes, me again, or do you have a problem with me being back in the game?" laughed Courtney.

"Courtney really knows her way around the law even in the 31st Century, so we have decided to let her back onto the same team she was once on" laughed Chris, "and we have Bane from last season who'll participate as a bodyguard/team member of the Mamma's Boy's."

Confessions:

"Anyone who has a problem with Gunther will answer to me!" laughed Bane.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther who felt it was a bit too much what Chris was doing.

"Something does not add up right like me being on the same team as Bane" said Batman as he felt something was odd.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge takes me back all the way to Total Drama Action's disaster challenge, except this challenge includes an entire planet!" laughed Chris.

"Each of you will be led to an area on the pseudo planet where you'll have to find your way out before it explodes" laughed Chef.

"Yea, good luck with that" laughed Chris, "first team that has all of its members to the rocket wins immunity."

As the contestants were led to certain areas of the space station, Chris and Chef, along with some Imperial officers were behind some secret rooms.

"Now let the fun begin" laughed Chris as he made an evil laugh.

For the Mamma's Boy's as the camera focused on them, the area around them began to shake like an earthquake with debris began falling from the sky.

"I'll protect you!" said Bane as he ended up using his body as a shield for Gunther as debris almost fell on her.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther.

"Nonsense, I have been hired to protect you from any harm coming to you" said Bane.

"That's an odd change to your resume" said Batman.

"Look, we just have to concentrate to getting back to our rocket" said Marceline.

Suddenly a large piece of steel fell right in their path.

"Great, how the heck are we going to get out" said Cyborg.

Cyborg along with Raven using her powers and Starfire ended up moving the debris.

"You three, keep at it" said Robin.

Beast Boy ended up changing himself into a rat and decided to scatter through to make sure the area would be safe. As the Mamma's Boy's were heading out of harm's way, harm's way was finding its way to the Bling Brigade with Wally getting injured as debris fell on him.

Confessions:

"Ouch, that had to hurt" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

"Aseefa, you carry him" said Courtney referring to an injured Wally.

"Excuse me?" asked Aseefa.

"I am not going to leave a member behind" said Courtney.

As Aseefa had to carry Wally, Wally was rather heavy for her as she had to dodge falling debris, as for the Delivery Squad, things got bad to worse as Kuki and Nigel both got injured along with Abigail, making Gwen, Manny and Mindy the only capable members of the team.

"Great, we have you to thank for your lack of leadership" said Gwen.

"Well excuse me, because I don't see you doing anything" said Mindy, "you loser."

"What did you call me?" asked Gwen.

"A loser!" laughed Mindy.

Both girls snarled at each other as they were about to unleash a cat fight in the midst of the fake planet being destroyed.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" cried Manny as the place was falling apart.

Suddenly more debris fell preventing the Delivery Squad from escaping while the Mamma's Boy's was the first team to arrive at the rocket with Chris timing it.

"Guess the Mamma's Boy's get to obtain immunity from being voted off!" laughed Chris, "As for the Bling Brigade and the Delivery Squad, you'll be voting off someone again."

About an hour later both teams were on the main ship with Courtney not happy that her team lost.

Confessions:

"At least I convinced the others not to vote for me but to vote for either Aseefa or Wally" said Courtney, "they admit they need me on their team to face off against not just the Titans, but Batman and Bane as well, not to mention Gunther."

"Even though Courtney is bossy, she gets the job done" said Danny.

"I wish Mindy were more like Courtney, but sadly she's not" laughed Gwen as she managed to get the others in her team to vote off Mindy."

End of confessions.

For the Delivery Squad, it was a vote between Gwen and Mindy, and for the Bling Brigade, a vote between Wally and Aseefa.

"Wow, Gwen, Mindy, you two got into a fight and could have saved your team instead" laughed Chris, "Wally, you got injured and Aseefa had to carry you, Aseefa you got into an argument with Courtney, not a very bright idea on your part. Last two marshmallows for the night go to Gwen and Aseefa!"

"What, I already got voted off?!" cried Wally, "Stupid injury!"

"That's right, blame the injury" said Chef as he led Wally and pulled Mindy by her sleeve into the Escape Pod of Shame which Mindy continued to struggle with Chef.

A few Stormtroopers had to come in to shove Mindy into the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Get me out of here, I don't deserve this, I don't, don't, don't!" cried Mindy as she pounded her fist on the glass window of the Escape Pod of Shame.

"So long!" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up pressing the button launching both of them back to Earth.

"Ha, that's the last we'll see of Mindy, let's hope Wally has a successful recovery until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	33. Space Pirate Chase

Chapter 33: Space Pirate Chase

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was an escape from Pseudo-Krypton where our contestants had to try to dodge oncoming debris from the falling, decaying planet! Members of the Mamma's Boy's were able to get out without a scratch thanks to the efforts of Bane just doing his job, but for the other teams, Mindy ended up getting in the way of her team's progress and poor Wally got hurt the most which this time around the rest of the Bling Brigade didn't want to vote off Courtney.

In the end, both Mindy and Wally got voted off and headed home onto the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Delivery Squad had hoped getting rid of Mindy meant their troubles would be finally over.

Confessions:

"Mindy was so mean" said Kuki, "I am so glad she's gone."

"Mindy is gone for good" said Gwen.

"Yea, no more Mindy, but boy our team is so small" said Manny.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets continued to travel through space they were unaware of the impending danger Chris was going to unleash upon them, typically each team thought they were heading for a planet, but Chris had something even more devastating to prepare for them.

"Chris better get this challenge over with" said Raven as she was reading her book, "this is rather boring anyway."

"Hey, just sit back and relax, maybe Chris forgot about giving us a challenge and instead wants us to just have our rockets float freely through space" said Cyborg.

"Yea that would be a nice thing" said Beast Boy as both he and Cyborg started to relax in their chairs.

Suddenly a small missile ended up striking all three rockets which suddenly the emergency lights went on in all of them.

"What the heck is going on?!" cried Danielle.

"We've been hit!" cried Hiro.

"That's right!" laughed Chris as he had a pirate hat on, "Arrggh me maties, today ye try to outrun a fictional space pirate, namely me!"

"Out run your ship?" asked Manny, "After you hit us with missiles?"

"Yea, that was the idea" laughed Chris, "whoever can get the farthest away from me without being captured will win immunity!"

Each team did their best to try to repair their rockets first which the Dark Knight along with Jake and Bane were doing most of the work with Robin and Cyborg as backups.

"This doesn't look so good" said Bane as he noticed the console on the computer.

"You better have that smarts in you as much as your bronze" said Batman, "if you want to fix it."

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Don't worry I am sure they'll fix it" said Marceline.

"Hey, maybe if I try this" said Jake.

Jake soon suddenly felt an electric shock through his body as he was obviously being electrocuted by the wires in the rocket. Cyborg and Robin were quick to help out Jake which ended up taking up more time for both Bane and Batman to fix the rocket itself.

"Great going to need more time" said Bane.

"Time is not what we have" said Batman as he noticed the main ship was getting closer.

For the Bling Brigade, Hiro ended up getting the rocket up and running again.

"Ha, I did it!" laughed Hiro, "In record timing!"

The Bling Brigade then began to move their rocket ahead of the others as for the Delivery Squad they were stuck as much as the Mamma's Boy's were.

"This stinks!" cried Kuki who wasn't interested in helping repair the rocket.

"Well we're not getting anywhere with you complaining" said Gwen as she was using her powers to do her best to get the rocket running again.

But sadly neither the rockets of the two teams were escaping Chris which annoyed Sheldon as he wanted in on the action in getting to help fix the rocket along with Tucker.

"Come on, let us help" said Sheldon, "I know more about hi-tech stuff."

"What did you just say?" asked Bane as he thought it was an insult.

"Well, I just said I knew more" said Sheldon.

"Big mistake" sighed Tucker.

"I am going to be more than happy to rearrange that statement" said Bane.

Bane ended up giving Sheldon a mega wedgie along with Tucker who made a similar suggestion or making Bane think Tucker would agree with Sheldon's sentiment.

Confessions:

"Let that be a lesson to all you Gunther haters too" said Bane.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther as she didn't really approve of it.

"Now it makes sense why Bane is here" said Batman, "something is downright fishy."

"Time to have some fun me maties!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

"Since the two other rockets are unwilling to move, maybe some more firepower would encourage them" laughed Chris.

As the main ship turned its guns onto the two rockets, the Delivery Squad and the Mamma's Boy's finally got their rockets up and running.

"Ha, told you I didn't need your help" laughed Bane to Sheldon and Tucker.

But sadly for the Mamma's Boy's they didn't make it quite far as the rocket was caught in the tractor beam of the main ship.

"Arrr, pull them in!" laughed Chris.

"You heard him" said Chef to the captain of the main ship.

As the Mamma's Boy's rocket was caught, the Delivery Squad rocket soon came into contact with the tractor beam itself.

"Ha, another one!" laughed Chris, "I love the smell of space piracy!"

But for the Bling Brigade their rocket was the farthest among them.

"Ha, we beat Chris!" laughed Courtney, "And also the team that Gunther was on, ha, no longer the favorite!"

"As for the Bling Brigade being the farthest, I shall give them immunity" laughed Chris, "but for the other two teams that are being pulled in, they'll be voting off someone."

About an hour after the two rockets headed into the main ship, both teams were soon vetting on which members to vote off, for the Delivery Squad a vote between Gwen and Kuki and for the Mamma's Boy's a vote between Bane and Sheldon which poor Sheldon was likely to lose.

"Well, Bane first time to see you here" said Chris, "heard you gave Sheldon a good wedgie."

"Yes I did" laughed Bane, "and I'll do it again."

"Sheldon, you shouldn't have gotten into Bane's way and also Kuki you didn't do a thing to help out" said Chris.

"Good thing Phineas had to do the work" said Gwen, "that's why he's not here unlike someone."

"Last two marshmallows for the night go to Bane and Gwen! Sorry Kuki, Sheldon you two will go home onto the Escape Pod of Shame" laughed Chris.

"Should have guessed the votes were stacked against me anyway" sighed Sheldon as he was escorted by Chef to the Escape Pod of Shame.

"I cannot believe I got voted off!" cried Kuki.

"In you go!" laughed Chef as he pushed both of them in.

Chef ends up pressing the button sending them off back to Earth.

"Wow, tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	34. Duel of Fates Race

Chapter 34: Duel of Fates Race

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a space pirate chase where yours truly namely me sabotaged the three rockets that our contestants were riding in where they were in turn would try to attempt to flee from the main ship.

The Bling Brigade got things working again thanks to Hiro, while the Mamma's Boy's and the Delivery Squad had their own issues that soon allowed themselves to be captured by me. In the end, Kuki and Sheldon got voted off from their teams and got sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Delivery Squad members indeed felt their team was shrinking pretty fast.

Confessions:

"I sure hope we don't end up like team Victory in the Total Drama World Tour series" sighed Phineas.

"At this rate we're going to be dissolved soon enough" sighed Gwen.

"There must be a way we can get Chris to get someone good on our side too" said Manny.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets veered through space, Chris' image came right up.

"Greetings everyone, hope you'll enjoy your laziness while it lasts because we're heading for the planet of Naboo" laughed Chris, "see you all on the surface."

As the three rockets eventually made their way to Naboo, the contestants got out to meet up with Chris who had another announcement.

"I have noticed that the Delivery Squad has an unfair advantage so I have decided to add more members to the team, the following members will be members of the Delivery Squad: Leela, Ashoka, Flim-Flam, and Carl, that's all."

"What, they got four new members just like that?!" cried Courtney who was rather unhappy.

Confessions:

"None of them better be Gunther haters or they'll answer to me" laughed Bane.

"Yea, I finally get to be in the game this season!" laughed Flim-Flam.

"Ha, I am going to show everyone what I am made of" laughed Ashoka.

"This team really does need someone to kick itself into shape" said Leela.

"I am going to do this for Jimmy and Sheen, even if they were members of another team" said Carl.

End of confessions.

"So what'd our challenge be?" asked Gwen.

"Good question it'd be a submarine race, a race away from a giant monster living under the Gungan undersea world" laughed Chris, "from there you'll be taking a Naboo starfighter and shoot down as many droid fighters and from there a battle with a duel of fates! The team that manages to finish all three challenges wins. Chef if you don't mind list the contestants who'd be in charge of each challenge."

"Pleasure is all mine" said Chef, "for the submarine race will include for the Delivery Squad, Carl and Gwen; the Starfighter part for the same team Manny and Phineas and for the duel of fates Leela and Nigel; for the Bling Brigade for the submarine part, Hiro and Danielle; Starfighter part Aseefa and Marc; for the duel of fates Danny and Courtney; for the Mamma's Boy's, submarine part Beast Boy and Robin; Starfighter part, Batman and Double D and for the duel of fates, Bane and Cyborg."

"You heard your team's positions, go!" ordered Chris.

As the each teams got into their positions, the first part of the challenge would be the submarine challenge where they'd have to outrun a large monster. Robin got into his submarine but Beast Boy was going to provide a distraction for the large monster.

"I'm going to make sure that monster won't follow you" said Beast Boy.

"Time to show them what I am made out of" said Phineas as he and Manny shared a submarine.

"Ha, we'll beat all four of you" laughed Hiro.

As the race started off, the Bling Brigade's submarine was in the lead, as the submarine headed down one cavern a large monster appeared shortly after and chased the three submarines which they were now trying to outrun the monster and Beast Boy was doing his best as a dolphin to try to get the monster to pay attention to it which wasn't working.

Confessions:

"Beast Boy's plan isn't working" sighed Robin.

End of confessions.

The monster ends up grabbing a piece of the Mamma's Boy's submarine which enables the two other submarines to go pass them. The first submarine to make it to the surface ends up being the Bling Brigade's submarine.

"Yea, we won!" laughed HIro which Danielle ends up giving Hiro a kiss.

As the next part of the challenge started, the contestants who were designated to get into the Naboo starfighters headed off the goal was to have the team who shot down the most droid fighters would win the part of the challenge. Ashoka and Nigel were doing a bang up job by shooting down the most droid fighters with Batman and Double D trying to do their best, for Aseefa and Marc, the droid fighters were just coming in too fast.

Confessions:

"So many of them!" cried Marc.

"I never flew one of these things before" said Aseefa referring to the starfighter.

"Curses, me and my lack of videogames" said Double D.

End of confessions.

As Ashoka and Nigel landed their starfighters after taking down the droid fighters, Chris tallied the number of droid fighters shot down.

"And the winners are the Delivery Squad which makes up for a loss at the submarine race" laughed Chris, "Mamma's Boy's better pick up the next challenge making it a three way tie or whoever else wins will win immunity for good."

It was finally the duel of fates challenge where the contestants designated to fight each other were giving fighting rods instead of lightsabers.

Confessions:

"This is my chance to take down Bane for good" laughed Courtney.

"That Courtney better not make me angry" laughed Bane.

End of confessions.

As the third part of the challenge began it started off where Darth Maul fought Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn fought, Danny was in a headlock when Bane ended up grabbing him as the match began and Phineas was doing a poor job himself trying to fight off Bane.

Confessions:

"They shouldn't have picked me" sighed Phineas.

End of confessions.

Bane ends up knocking out Phineas quite easily and ends up subduing Danny as well. As for Cyborg things were not looking well for him as he tried to fight off Courtney and Manny at once.

"Come on!" cried Cyborg, "I can take you!"

Wrong move on Cyborg's part as Courtney ended up beating up not just Cyborg with ease but also Manny in his El Tigre suit where she ended up tying up Cyborg with Manny's chained arms and putting Manny in a tight spot too.

"Ha, now it's just you and me!" laughed Courtney to Bane.

"Ha, bring it" laughed Bane.

Courtney ended up giving Bane a few combos which Bane was desperately trying to block. She kept at it fighting Bane which she ended up doing a hamstring approach and catching Bane's head between her legs.

"Ha, you don't have what it takes to bring me down" laughed Bane as he was just teasing Courtney.

Confessions:

"Never underestimate me" laughed Courtney.

End of confessions.

Suddenly Bane soon found his head locked with Courtney's legs as he desperately tried to free himself.

"No, no, I'm at full power!" cried Bane as he was trying to free himself.

"I don't think so, this is for all your insults toward me!" laughed Courtney.

Courtney with all of her might ended up body slamming poor Bane with the power of her leg work right to the ground to which Chris wanted to see that in an instant reply.

"Time to replay that in slow motion!" laughed Chris to which he paused it, "And do it again, and again and again!"

"You're terrible!" laughed Chef.

Poor Bane couldn't get himself up as he struggled hard.

"Get up from that" laughed Courtney.

"And the winners here are the Bling Brigade!" laughed Chris, "As for the Mamma's Boy's who didn't even score a point it's time to vote for someone off!"

Bane was indeed going to go down as it was going to be a vote between Robin and Bane as the contestants headed to the main ship.

"Wow, I mean wow, Bane losing to a girl" laughed Chris, "that's rough, very rough which is why you'll be going."

"What, this is impossible!" cried Bane who was in pain where he had to be carried off by soldiers to the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Sorry, votes don't lie" laughed Chris as he tossed Robin the last marshmallow.

As Bane was sent off on the Escape Pod of Shame home, Gunther was relieved for now.

Confessions:

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who felt safer with Bane gone.

"So much for him being a bodyguard" said Batman.

End of confessions.

"Wow, that was rather exciting to see Courtney take down Bane like that, will there be anymore exciting situations like that in the future? I hope so for the ratings, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	35. Dark Cavern Miners' Race

Chapter 35: Dark Cavern Miners' Race

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, planet Naboo a few races and starfighter dog fights against droids and to top it all off a duel of fates battle with our contestants fighting it out! Courtney indeed showed that her team did need her when she faced off with Bane who couldn't even stop Courtney's rage.

Yea, for a crazy commando who has some experimental toxins helping him, they were not in full swing as Courtney pulverized him! And in the end it got Bane a ticket one way back to Earth on the Escape Pod of Shame where Gunther would be thankful to no longer have Bane as a bodyguard. So who'll be voted off this time? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Typically enough one would speculate the three rockets of the three teams to be steering off into space but in reality the three rockets were docked as the contestants had fallen asleep on the rockets, and all the contestants in prison cells.

"What just happened?!" cried Courtney as she woke up.

"Hey, we're in prison!" cried Beast Boy.

"I hope what I did back on Earth didn't catch eye of authorities" laughed Bender.

"Relax" laughed Chris as he came into the scene in his police officer costume, "today we'll be heading to the planet of Kessel where you have been bought off as slaves from me and be sold to do hard labor."

Confessions:

"Chris cannot be serious" said Courtney.

"I say I am willing to take it on" said Leela.

"Ha there is no way no one can beat Bender at bending" laughed Bender.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

End of confessions.

As the main ship arrived on Kessel the contestants were in shackles according to team.

"First part of the challenge is where the guards get to mistreat you whoever can survive the number of dares the guards pull on you your team will win a few minutes head start in the next part" laughed Chris.

"Yea and I get to be the head guard" laughed Chef as he was dressed up.

The first part of the dare the contestants had to eat disgusting prison food which some members of the Bling Brigade like Dib and Marc ended up barfing on Chef as a result.

Confessions:

"Even though my brother is a dork, I guess he's okay in making Chef look bad" said Gaz.

"Don't feel so good" said Dib.

End of confessions.

"Pick it up" said Courtney as she wasn't going to let Dib or Marc hold the team back.

"Don't tell my brother to do that, you heard her pick it up now you can" said Gaz.

Poor Dib tried to eat his disgusting dish but ended up barfing again.

"Alright I think the Mamma's Boy's did the best" laughed Chris, "time to move onto the second part of the challenge, lifting something very heavy!"

Confessions:

"This isn't fair, the Mamma's Boy's both have Raven and Starfire, and even Cyborg and Beast Boy all four can lift something heavy!" cried Courtney.

End of confessions.

As the Mamma's Boy's were led first, Chef was able to get to decide which member of the team could lift the large boulder and poor Batman was chosen.

"I choose the Dark Knight" laughed Chef.

"Wait, but I thought if we were given ahead start we could choose someone who could really help our team" said Robin.

Confessions:

"I am so glad they chosen a wimp" laughed Courtney, "even though Batman isn't technically a wimp, he's a wimp by standard that he can't lift a heavy rock."

End of confessions.

As Batman did his best to lift the heavy boulder he ended up managing to push the rock up toward a long steep hill which it was now turn for Chef to select the other teams who'd send someone up.

"Since I have noticed you seem so confident I will put you in charge" laughed Chef to Courtney, "and for the Delivery Squad, Manny will be pushing the rock."

Poor Manny as he tried his best he couldn't beat Courtney as she was pushing the large rock up the steep hill with ease.

"Ha, so long wimp!" laughed Courtney.

The boulder ended up flattening poor Manny as he was doing his hard larbor.

Confessions:

"Ouch" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

"And now for your final part the escape part!" laughed Chris, "You are to escape and do your best since the Mamma's Boy's won the second part they get to go first."

"So how the heck are we going to escape?" asked Leela.

"These mine carts" laughed Chris.

The Mamma's Boy's were given a head start as they leaped onto their cart and moved off while the Bling Brigade headed into second and the Delivery Squad into third.

"Come on, we have to get to them" said Leela.

"We're coming around a corner pretty fast!" cried Gwen.

Gwen ended up using her powers to save her team from having their cart fall off the tracks which Leela and the others ended up getting the cart positioning itself heading ahead of the Bling Brigade.

"So you think you're better than me?!" cried Courtney.

"I still feel kind of sick" said Dib as he felt ill to his stomach.

But one wrong move on the cart triggered Dib to literally barf right all over his teammates which made members of the Delivery Squad laugh at them.

"Nice going Dib!" cried Courtney.

"We can't stop now to clean ourselves up" said Danielle.

"I sadly wish we could but you're right" said Courtney, "it's on!"

Courtney ended up directing Danny, Sam, Hiro and Danielle to steer the cart they thought they were going to make it as they were trying to get ahead of the Delivery Squad until Chef who started creating some traps ended up letting some of the traps stall the Bling Brigade as some ooze was planted on the tracks. The cart derailed and sent the Bling Brigade members flying right into some mud where they were soon caught by the guards. As for the other two teams, the Mamma's Boy's were obviously going to be the first ones who'd make it out.

"I can't believe we didn't make it!" cried Leela.

"Don't worry" said Carl, "I am pretty sure we'll get it next time."

"Well, it seems like the Mamma's Boy's win another immunity as for the Bling Brigade they did not make it and the Delivery Squad you are safe for now" laughed Chris.

About an hour later the Bling Brigade were onboard the main ship ready to vote off a member which was a vote between Dib and Marc.

"Dib, Marc both none of this was your brightest moments" laughed Chris, "especially the barfing part so the last marshmallow for the night goes to, Marc, sorry Dib, puking on your teammates as they try to escape being captured again was not cool."

"Could I have my marshmallow in a picture form, I still don't feel like I can stomach anything" said Marc.

"Fine" sighed Chris as Chef showed Marc a picture of a marshmallow.

As for poor Dib he was escorted by Chef to the Escape Pod of Shame where as he was placed into the escape pod, Chef ended up pressing the button sending Dib far off back to Earth where he promptly barfed all over the escape pod itself.

"Someone's going to clean up that escape pod and glad it won't be me, tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	36. Planet of the Dinos

Chapter 36: Planet of the Dinos

Once again it was time for Chris McLean go give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

The contestants found themselves locked in jail whom were going to be sold as slaves on Kessel, there they had to endure some ongoing trials to prove themselves that they could escape this lifestyle. The Mamma's Boy's proved one thing that Batman kicked Courtney's butt when it came to pushing a rock, and not to mention winning the race in the Kessel mines, while Dib who got sick of prison food had to be sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Courtney wasn't pleased with the performance from the Bling Brigade as she was determined to push to everyone's limit to get back immunity.

Confessions:

"Dib cost us the challenge and he paid a price for it which I am glad it worked out, but we need to do better" said Courtney.

"I am willing to become Courtney's second in command" said Gaz as she was willing to form an alliance with her.

"I don't like where this is going, yea I know Leela is on the Delivery Squad and the Mamma's Boy's still have the Titans and Batman, and Gunther" said Aseefa, "but Courtney is so bossy!"

End of confessions.

"Listen up" said Courtney as she took the lead role, "we're going to need major improvements if we are going to ever beat the Titans, Batman, Gunther and Leela."

"So what's your plan?" asked Gaz.

"Sabotage" continued Courtney.

"That's kind of sneaky" said Danny.

"If you want to win" said Courtney.

As the members of the team thought for a moment, Chris' image came onto the computer screen.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris, "hope you enjoyed the last challenge because next challenge will be a roaring time being involved with dinosaurs from another nameless planet!"

"A planet filled with dinosaurs?" asked Robin.

"Yep" laughed Chris, "it's nameless for science reasons."

As the three rockets landed on the nameless planet, Chef was there ready with Chris to greet the contestants.

"I'm guessing it'd have something to do with dinosaurs" said Gwen.

"You're right" laughed Chris, "I will each give each team a task, you are to complete that task for me and will be judged accordingly. Chef if you will?"

"For the Delivery Squad you are to build a rock related vehicle with the wheels only made out of rocks" laughed Chef, "the Bling Brigade will obtain dinosaur eggs, and the Mamma's Boy's will be taming a Tyrannosaurus Rex or anything similar like it."

As the contestants were given their tasks, Courtney wanted to put her plans into action.

"Alright, you two will be sabotaging the Delivery Squad" said Courtney to Danny and Danielle.

"You have to be kidding" said Danielle as she opposed this ethnically.

"Do you want to win or not?" asked Courtney.

"Let's just get this over with" said Danny.

As both of them went to work, Courtney then turned to Gaz.

"I think you'd be the more trusted one to sabotage the Mamma's Boy's" said Courtney.

"Hope you were going to say something like that" said Courtney.

As Gaz went to work, the rest of the Bling Brigade team soon began to steal a number of dinosaur eggs from various nests, not caring what kind of a dinosaur they stole from. For Danny and Danielle, they ended up chipping away at the rock wheels the Delivery Squad had created that it was mostly Phineas' design with some help from Nigel.

"I must say those rock wheels look lovely" laughed Phineas.

"Let's hope we can use our feet for it" added Nigel.

As the Delivery Squad attempted to do just that the wheels literally began to fall apart and started to crack right when Chris and Chef came into the area and noticed it.

"Wow, already falling apart" laughed Chris.

"Not even getting out of the stone age" laughed Chef.

Next the both of them were going to check up on the Mamma's Boy's who were taming a T-Rex, but Gaz had other intensions as she ended up sparking a fire which caused the T-Rex to stomp on poor Tucker getting himself hurt along with Ed.

Confessions:

"Ed is hurt!" cried Ed, "But Ed is okay!"

"Man this stinks!" cried Tucker as he was rather injured.

End of confessions.

"Couldn't even handle getting a T-Rex together" laughed Chris.

"We got dino eggs" said Sam as she came into the scene with the other Bling Brigade members.

"Well it's a start" laughed Chris.

Chef brought out some cooking items which disgusted Sam.

"You mean you were to eat up those dinosaur eggs?!" cried Sam.

"Yea" laughed Chris, "funny thing that we forgot to tell you that this challenge was going to be a reward one."

But suddenly a roar came from the jungle which a spinosaurus appeared right out of nowhere.

"I think that's the mother" said Sam.

"New challenge, whoever can get to their rockets first and get off this crazy planet we'll forget about a ceremony!" cried Chris.

Chris and the others began to run for their lives heading onto their rockets and onto the main ship which the large spinosaures continued to chase after them nearly trying to bite off some scrap metal.

"Ha, we made it!" laughed Chef.

But as soon as they lifted off, Courtney and Sam were in a fight which Sam ended up getting the Bling Brigade rocket to head to the main ship.

"What's this fuss all about, no one got voted off" said Chris as the rocket docked with the main ship.

"I am fed up with this, I quit" said Sam.

"Same here" said Danny.

"As am I" added Danielle.

"Yea so long" added Hiro.

"What?!" cried Courtney as she was furious, "I thought you four were going to remain onboard!"

"Not if we're going to cheat" said Danny.

"Oh well" said Chris, "I guess that'd leave four less contestants to worry about."

Confessions:

"No fair, no fair, no fair!" cried Courtney as she screamed so loud it was heard all the way back on the dinosaur planet which her scream ended up scaring the dinosaurs believing it was some kind of a natural disaster when there was no real disaster toward them.

End of confessions.

"Hope you four can fit" said Chef as he ended up making sure all four could fit in the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Just send us back to Earth" said Danielle.

"Will do" laughed Chef as he closed the hatch, he pressed the button sending all four back to Earth.

"Whoa, no ceremony yet these four volunteered to kick themselves off because Courtney cheating! Yea, imagine that! Will Courtney and the remaining Bling Brigade members ever recover from this shameful disaster? And if so, who could they trust among each other? Find out more next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	37. Courtney's Ethics

Chapter 37: Courtney's Ethics

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Well, a lot of things have indeed changed since the last time we met here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath, Bane was well determine to become a bodyguard for Gunther and Courtney wanted to get back into the action. Bane ended up getting voted off in one of the challenges and soon did a shocking four members of the Bling Brigade voted themselves off!

So get ready for some exciting happenings here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Geoff couldn't believe it still that Bane got defeated by Courtney.

"Wow, that was amazing how Bane was defeated by Courtney!" laughed Geoff.

"You said it" laughed Bridgette.

"I bet Courtney could take on Kevin Levin who is helping out with the Aftermath co-hosts" laughed Geoff.

"Hey don't push it" said Kevin.

"Well let's have Jorgen bring out not just Bane, but also bring out the other contestants who were voted off" laughed Geoff.

"Wow, he doesn't look so happy even for Bane" said Red X as Bane was escorted by Jorgen.

"That must be tough for you to lose to someone like Courtney" said Bridgette.

"If I were you I'd find a way to get back in the game again" added Heather.

"Hey, I tried to do that!" roared Mindy as she was sitting in the audience.

"Hey quiet!" roared Bane back to Mindy.

"That's telling her" said Mandy.

"Look, I don't want to go back at least for this season I have had enough" said Bane, "that defeat by Courtney just shows what I was up against and I was rather unprepared."

"Yea let's just roll that clip in slow motion!" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen then ends up putting up Bane's grim defeat at the hands of Courtney at the challenge he and his team were in where poor Bane ends up enduring his loss over and over again.

"Oh man, that never gets old!" laughed Geoff.

"Ha, look at him!" laughed Draco as he went along with Geoff.

"I must say I wouldn't like to see myself in that footage" said Red X.

"See, even Red X can not be sympathetic to this" said Bridgette.

"Geeze, sorry but now onto some more moral issues" said Geoff, "Danny, Danielle, Hiro and Sam all ended up kicking themselves off because Courtney was using them to cheat!"

"Ha, I knew she couldn't be trusted at all" laughed Bane.

"She used us to cheat in the last challenge" said Danielle.

"Yea poor Tucker got hurt" added Sam.

"And not to mention Phineas got pretty much embarrass" added Danny.

"That Courtney is even worse than all the villains from last season put together" said Hiro.

"Hey but don't worry we have some good ladies like Gunther and Leela still in the game" laughed Geoff.

"Yea they better watch out for her" continued Danny, "she is very tricky."

"Just don't bother ever making an alliance with her" added Danielle.

"Whoa, slow down on the harshness" said Bridgette, "sure Courtney was bad, I am sure but we shouldn't lower ourselves to be on her level."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind doing something like that" said Heather.

"Look, maybe we should just roll through the clips to see how the others didn't do so well" laughed Geoff.

As Jorgen showed the clips of the other contestants who didn't do so well that were voted off, meanwhile Courtney on the Bling Brigade rocket was furious with Danny, Sam, Hiro and Danielle.

"How dare they those four traitors!" roared Courtney.

"You did kind of cheated" said Cindy.

"Silence!" roared Courtney, "Are you going against me or are you with me?"

"With" replied Cindy.

"Aseefa?" asked Courtney.

Aseefa was rather reluctant to answer.

"Well say something" said Courtney.

"With" sighed Aseefa.

Courtney indeed knew she had to do something fast if she wanted her team to win the next challenge as for Geoff it was finally time to end the Aftermath show.

"Well we had an interesting Aftermath, so until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

But Courtney wasn't the only one who was going to play hardball, Mom and her three sons were monitoring Courtney's behavior.

"Bah, I knew she was going to be a problem!" cried Mom.

"Mommy she's scary" said Larry.

Mom ends up slapping all three of her sons.

"So what'd you want us to do about it?" asked Walt.

"Send someone foolish to that team" continued Mom, "I want to diminish her character for good."

"Foolish, foolish" thought Walt to which he began to examine some of the other contestants.

"Oh I know how about that kitty cat boy, eh, what's his name, he's a bubble gum right?" asked Igner.

"You know for once Igner you have done something good" laughed Walt as he thought of adding Gumball to the Bling Brigade.

"Ha, another idiot like that will indeed ruin Courtney!" laughed Mom.

Mom and her three sons indeed laughed at the idea to ruin Courtney for good, but Courtney herself wouldn't mind getting some new members no matter who they were.

"I can't believe our team is shrinking!" cried Courtney as she paced around the rocket.

"Look, we're going to need to improve our strategy too even if we get new members" continued Gaz.

"You're right" continued Courtney, "which means if they are dupes we can control them a thousand times more easier."

While Courtney plotted she indeed had hoped to get more members onto her team, however things would soon indeed backfire not just on Courtney but also on Mom and her three sons soon enough.


	38. Spice Run

Chapter 38: Spice Run

Once again it was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was the planet of the dinosaurs, where our contestants had to do a number of tasks for yours truly to get around and just to have a few laughs. Courtney on the other hand had other ideas as she decided to use Danny, Danielle, mostly to cheat for her team thinking this was just any old challenge.

That is until some dinosaurs were not happy that their team took their eggs from their nests and forced everyone off the planet and in the end, Danny, Danielle along with Hiro and Sam voted themselves off in disgust over Courtney's little ethical problem. So will the Bling Brigade recover? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The three rockets were called to dock with the main ship as Chris had an announcement to make along with also to give them their challenge.

Confessions:

"They better provide this time with more members" said Courtney.

"I hope they give us good ones" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

"Glad you could all come onboard today, because today's challenge will be a spice run, but first we're going to add a few more members to the Bling Brigade, Chef if you don't mind" said Chris.

"The following will be new members of the Bling Brigade, Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Newton, that's all" continued Chef.

Confessions:

"Alright I'm a Bling Brigade member!" laughed Gumball.

"Great we got stuck with some fools!" cried Gaz who didn't like Gumball one bit.

"Hopefully they won't have a conscious that'd get themselves out of the game" said Courtney.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge will put you all as smugglers on a spice run where you'll be moving some precious cargo of mine" continued Chris.

Suddenly large crates of trophies were moved onto a cargo ship by some members of the crew of the main ship.

"We're going to move your trophies?" asked Batman.

"Yes, yes you are" laughed Chris, "your goal is to get past the Imperial forces who have signaled a blockade of a nearby planet preventing anyone from getting through. If you are successful to getting to the space station the first team that does it will get immunity."

As the contestants headed into their rockets again, the main ship began to speed off with only providing the contestants with the coordinates.

"Good luck!" laughed Chris as his image came up on the computer before the main ship departed.

As Chris' image disappeared the three rockets were indeed approaching the coordinates where the Imperial fleet was stationed.

"Look, we have received some reports of some unidentified ships entering the area" said an Imperial officer.

"Must be smugglers" said the Admiral, "see if they have any Imperial codes."

Suddenly messages were being transmitted back to the three rockets.

"They want to see if we're friendly" said Cyborg.

"Hmm, let me handle this" said Batman as he gave a crack at it.

As for the Bling Brigade, Gumball was already inputting the data without thinking.

"What are you doing?!" cried Courtney as she was trying to stop Gumball.

"I'm trying to give them a code" said Gumball.

"Not just any code!" cried Courtney.

Suddenly the Admiral's image came up on the computer screen to the Bling Brigade.

"Your code checks out" said the Admiral, "you may pass on through."

"Ha, immunity here we come!" laughed Courtney.

Confessions:

"Wow that's literally called dumb luck" said Courtney reference to Gumball's stupidity.

End of confessions.

As for the Dark Knight, it was a standstill along with also the Delivery Squad which Phineas was trying to figure out the code.

"Boy this is a tough one" said Phineas, "not like this without Ferb."

"I think I know a code" said Nigel.

"Well you did end up serving in space before us" said Phineas as he gave Nigel a shot

Confessions:

"He better input the right code" said Leela.

"I hope this works" said Nigel.

End of confessions.

But for the Delivery Squad it was the wrong code.

"Ha!" said the Admiral, "One of those ships is a smuggling ship! Time to send in the fighters and disable it!"

"Great job!" cried Leela as she took control over the rocket.

She ended up steering the rocket toward the blockade which an impatient Tucker didn't want Batman to take too long.

"Move aside" said Tucker as he started up the engine for the Mamma's Boy's.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther as she didn't like it.

"Grab him!" cried Jake.

Tucker continued to steer the rocket which the Admiral felt something strange was going on.

"Hmm, that one seems to be odd enough to check out" said the Admiral.

"Sir, the other rocket is heading trying to bypass our blockade!" cried the captain.

"Send in the fighters!" ordered the Admiral.

Soon Tie Fighters began to beat down by firing at the Delivery Squad's rocket damaging the cargo they were carrying for the Mamma's Boy's they too soon came under fire, but for the Bling Brigade, Courtney was relaxing as they were bypassing the entire Imperial fleet.

"Just look at those two other teams suffering" laughed Courtney as her team was moving on, "nice to be on the winning team for once."

Courtney sat back and relaxed as the two other teams were having issues of their own, the rocket belonging to the Mamma's Boy's was heavily damaged along with also the rocket belonging to the Delivery Squad, neither were in good shape, the Admiral was just about to let a boarding crew go onto both rockets when they got a call.

"Eh, excuse me, Imperials sorry for disrupting but they're not smugglers" said Chris.

"Wait, I know who this is, it's that narcissistic fool!" said the Admiral.

"Fine, call them off" sighed the captain.

"However if you'd be so kind to transport their rockets to my coordinates that would be pretty helpful" laughed Chris, "because they'll be voting off someone."

About a few hours later the Imperials did just that and the members of the Delivery Squad and the Mamma's Boy's found themselves onboard the main ship again prepared to vote for someone off. For the Delivery Squad it came down to Phineas and Nigel and for the Mamma's Boy's, Tucker and Batman.

"Wow, Batman first time seeing you here and Phineas and Nigel you two didn't do so well with your team" laughed Chris, "likewise with Tucker who took things into his own hand, last two marshmallows for the night go to Batman and Phineas!"

Confessions:

"That's for getting controls over our rocket" said Marceline who voted for Tucker.

"Bye, bye Nigel" said Leela as she voted for him for inputting the wrong code.

End of confessions.

"Time for both of you to go" said Chef as he marched both Nigel and Tucker into the Escape Pod of Shame.

As the hatch closes, Chef inputs the coordinates back to Earth sending those two off again.

"Ha, looks like those two will be off for good until next time for more on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	39. Like Avatar, Not Really

Chapter 39: Like Avatar, Not Really

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, a spice run from Imperial blockade! Our contestants in order for their teams to get through the blockade had to figure out an Imperial code to be allowed through the blockade, luckily it was dumb luck for the Bling Brigade as a new member Gumball ended up inputting the right code through dumb luck while the other two rockets decided to steer right toward the blockade, not a smart idea.

That led to trouble with its members where Nigel and old Tucker didn't do so well with their fellow teammates and soon were booted right off and sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Courtney felt lucky that Gumball did something right in the last challenge.

Confessions:

"I can't believe it was dumb luck that Gumball found the right code" said Courtney.

"Who'd have guessed I'd impress the entire team by helping them out" laughed Gumball, "on my first day!"

"Something doesn't add up here to why we're even on Courtney's team" said Anais.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets continued to steer through space, Chris' image came right up on the screen.

"Greetings" laughed Chris, "today the planet we're going to head over to is a planet known as Mobius, there you'll get to interact with the natives."

As the contestants eventually landed on the planet, the three teams were assigned to three regions of the planet.

"Each of you will be organized to get along with the natives, which ever team can get along with the natives the best will win immunity" laughed Chris.

"And now for the location where each team will be staying, for the Mamma's Boy's they'll be on the Floating Island; the Bling Brigade, Knothole Village and the Delivery Squad in the old Echidna ruins" continued Chef.

Confessions:

"Great an archeological dig" sighed Leela who didn't enjoy it one bit.

"Yea using my powers like this is so fun" said Gwen in a sarcastic tone.

"This bites" said Ashoka.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed off in their rockets to the areas on the planet, Gumball was already bored with the new setting in Knothole Village as he wasn't really happy just very bored.

Confessions:

"Boring!" cried Gumball.

"Sitting here doing what the natives back on our planet did is so boring!" cried Darwin.

"Already our team has not done a chore and yet they're already falling apart" sighed Anais.

End of confessions.

For the Delivery Squad they were at some ruins of a run down Mobian civilization.

"Get to digging" laughed Dr. Robotnik who was the head of the operation, "I am so glad Chris decided to hand over some free labor!"

Gwen angry at Robotnik ends up using her powers and tossing a rock at him.

"Hey, who threw this at me?!" cried Dr. Robotnik as he was looking around.

"He did it" said Gwen as she pointed to Manny.

"What, no I didn't, you used your powers to throw that rock at him!" cried Manny.

"I think I know what to do in settling something like this, time for some destruction, whoever can cause the most destruction will not be blamed you two may choose your teams" laughed Dr. Robotnik.

"I choose Phineas" said Gwen.

"Leela" laughed Manny.

"Well our team is sadly off to a rocky start" sighed Leela.

"Ashoka" laughed Gwen.

"Carl" said Manny.

"And I guess I'll have Abigail on my team" said Gwen.

"Which leaves Flim-Flam on mine" laughed Manny.

"I need some favors on getting open that old temple door there" said Dr. Robotnik, "if each team can fiddle with some explosives and blow it wide open, the one who is the most successful at doing so will not be blamed."

As each of the two teams went to work, meanwhile for the Mamma's Boy's, Knuckles was showing them the Master Emerald of the Floating Island.

"So this is what keeps this continent floating up?" asked Cyborg.

"Interesting" said Robin as he had a closer look at it.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"You're right Gunther that is a lot of power with that" laughed Bender.

"So who would want to take something like that?" asked Marceline.

Suddenly a missile came shooting in nearly hitting everyone and Enerjak himself appeared floating up above.

"I have come for the Master Emerald!" roared Enerjak.

"I don't know who that guy is but he's going to go down!" said Beast Boy.

"Titans, go!" ordered Robin.

As the Titans fought for the Mamma's Boy's, Chris was watching everything from the main base on Mobius where he was reviewing each team.

"Ha, we should have picked this planet first!" laughed Chris.

"Yea, but it wouldn't be a real space experience" continued Chef.

"Yea, guess you're right" said Chris.

"Let's see how the Delivery Squad is doing with their little feud" laughed Chef.

As the scene changes, Gwen's team sadly ends up not doing well as the door remains intact with the explosives placed.

"Time for our turn" laughed Manny.

Manny ends up putting the explosives together and the door explodes to pieces.

"Ha, that's how I like it, why can't my robots do that?!" cried Dr. Robotnik.

For the Bling Brigade, Courtney and the others were rather quite bored doing various chores for the village which Gumball and Darwin both complained the entire time they were there which made Anais lose it.

"That's it!" roared Anais, "I have had enough of you two complaining so much!"

Anais ends up attacking Gumball which the villagers had to break up the two, yet for the Mamma's Boy's things were on their side as Enerjak and his Dark Legion were being pushed back by the Titans, Batman, Marceline and Jake saving the Master Emerald.

"Looks like we did our part" laughed Jake.

As for Chris he was tallying which teams did the best.

"Looks like the Mamma's Boy's get to win immunity" laughed Chris, "as for the others they'll be voting off someone."

As the Delivery Squad and the Bling Brigade gathered onboard the main ship it was an obvious vote for the Delivery Squad between Gwen and Manny and for the Bling Brigade a vote between Gumball and Anais.

"My, my Anais already we see you here with your brother Gumball and Gwen what the heck is happening that you're fallen apart here by losing to Manny?!" laughed Chris, "Last two marshmallows for the night will go to Gumball and Manny!"

"Sorry ladies looks like you two will be flying back home on the Escape Pod of Shame" laughed Chef.

"Wait this isn't fair!" cried Gwen as she was pushed in by Chef along with Anais being shoved in with as well.

"Sorry don't care!" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up closing the hatch and sending them off back to Earth.

"Heck, let's hope the next planet is just as interesting as this one for Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	40. Box of Pandora

Chapter 40: Box of Pandora

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a trip to the planet Mobius where our contestants had to get along with the natives or else! For some of the contestants, the Delivery Squad like members like Gwen decided to not to cooperate with the local who ran things in their neck of the woods, the end result a it was a feud between Gwen and Manny that led a divide among the Delivery Squad.

For the Bling Brigade, Gumball and Anais did the most damage with our reputation with the natives, while Gumball complained, Anais yelled quite a bit really making her a candidate to get voted off which she did along with Gwen in the end on the Escape Pod of Shame, and for the Mamma's Boy's they fought off a local villain which ended up getting themselves immunity! So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Delivery Squad was quite pleased that Gwen was gone for good which she was a major problem in the last challenge.

Confessions:

"I had to say Gwen went over the deep side that time, glad she's not with us anymore" said Leela.

"I couldn't believe Gwen would be that kind of a person, oh well" laughed Manny.

End of confessions.

Chris' image soon once again came up on the computer screens of the three rockets.

"Ha, glad you could all join me" laughed Chris, "because we're going to head off to the planet known as Pandora!"

About an hour later the contestants met up with Chris and Chef on a futuristic train station in the middle of nowhere with an odd man known as Handsome Jack beside Chris.

"Handsome Jack over here was kind enough to let us film on his planet which he technically runs" laughed Chris.

"Yea, so don't try anything funny" added Chef.

"So what'd our challenge be?" asked Leela.

"Glad you asked" laughed Chris, "we're going to take a train ride first!"

Suddenly a hovering train came across the tracks which the contestants got in along with Handsome Jack as well.

"Now how many of you have ever heard of the Vault?" asked Handsome Jack as the contestants fell pretty silence, "Really, none of you have heard about it, oh well, I guess this would just make things fun!"

Confessions:

"What the heck is he talking about the Vault, if it has the prize money I might go rogue" said Gaz.

"I think it might be one of Chris' little tricks!" cried Courtney.

End of confessions.

As the train continued its way, Handsome Jack was happy enough to pull the train fast forward which started to cause the train to derail. Everyone tried to hang onto something where they ended up falling right out of the train itself, as the contestants landed right out of the train, animals of the planet began to surround them.

"Run for it!" cried Carl as he was trying to escape.

As the contestants scrambled, Chris along with Chef and even Handsome Jack himself were watching the contestants from a safe distance.

"Say how the heck did you escape that train crash?" asked Chris to Handsome Jack.

"It was a double!" laughed Handsome Jack which he along with Chef laughed.

"So how long will they make it to their supposed target?" asked Chef.

"About an entire week!" laughed Chris.

"Maybe a month!" laughed Handsome Jack.

"No, we got a tight schedule" continued Chris.

Meanwhile for the contestants, each teams had to go off on their own ways, the Mamma's Boy's were obviously ahead as they had managed to outrun the animals on Pandora.

"That was close" sighed Beast Boy.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Yea, Gunther's right" said Robin, "we should rest for the time being."

"What about the others?" asked Starfire.

"Please" said Jake as he sat down beside a fire, "they can take care of themselves."

For the Delivery Squad, Manny was a beat bruised up by the animals on Pandora along with Phineas who didn't enjoy it one bit.

"I wish this challenge would be over, you know what, Jack said something about a Vault, I bet if we're the first team that gets to the Vault we'll win immunity" said Phineas.

"As crazy as that sounds, I guess you're right, but how the heck are we going to figure out how to locate the Vault?" asked Leela.

As Phineas ended up starting to create a device to get to the Vault, meanwhile the Bling Brigade were having trouble just barely making it from day to day on Pandora.

"This is crazy, we're never going to get off of this planet!" cried Marc as he noticed how Gumball was starting the fire wrong.

"Hey look, I setup camp!" laughed Gumball which the fire ended up burning the sticks into dust.

Marc certainly couldn't take it from day to day on Pandora, as the week went by on Pandora, the Delivery Squad was getting closer to the Vault while the Mamma's Boy's were just a few inches ahead of them. As both teams ended meeting up they found where a Vault could be located.

"Ha, we're going to beat you to it" laughed Leela.

"Oh yea, I'd like to see you try it" laughed Cyborg.

Suddenly a large big Pandora native came right out who looked like a space biker.

"No one is going to get through!" laughed the big biker.

"Titans, go!" ordered Robin.

Robin along with the Titans, Batman and Leela ended up charging at the big biker, it was only about an hour until it was all finally over which Chris along with Chef came right out of the Vault.

"Ha, you guys made it!" laughed Chris.

"Say, what happened to the Bling Brigade?" asked Chef.

"I think Handsome Jack will be picking them up for us" laughed Chris.

About an hour later, the Bling Brigade soon found themselves onboard the main ship where it was a vote off between Marc and Gumball.

"Gumball, you got yourself in trouble by showing off your poor survival skills" laughed Chris, "and Marc you just couldn't stand the stress, last marshmallow for the night goes to, Gumball!"

"What, I lost to him?!" cried Marc.

"Hey, if it helps, I did not vote for you" said Cindy.

"Gee, thanks" said Marc.

"Time for you to go!" laughed Chef.

As Marc was pushed into the Escape Pod of Shame, Chef ends up slamming the door and sending him off back to Earth.

"Ha, will the Bling Brigade recover from that incident? And how can Courtney regain control over her team? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	41. Using Your Brain

Chapter 41: Using Your Brain

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a survival to the fittest challenge on the planet known as Pandora, our contestants first had a happy train ride that did not have a happy ending, then they had to wonder about in the wasteland before they were going to reach the Vault.

The Vault, guarded by some unspeakable hardcore bandit ended up taking a dive, and while only two teams made it, the Bling Brigade soon had to say goodbye to Marc who ended up getting voted off in the end. So who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Courtney wasn't happy losing another member of the team after the last challenge.

Confessions:

"That was so pathetic!" cried Courtney as she didn't enjoy losing Marc, "Sure Marc did little but he wasn't as bad as Gumball was getting to be."

"That Courtney is becoming so bossy" said Gumball, "kind of like Anais."

"Time to show who is in charge here" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the thee rockets continued through space, Chris' image came right up on the computer screen.

"Greetings everyone, today we're going to be going to the planet of the Ultrons, they're that floating brain species" laughed Chris.

"Wait, isn't there another one?" asked Leela.

"Yea but the Ultrons don't use telepathic powers" laughed Chris.

As the three rockets headed to the planet of the Ultrons, Chris and Chef were waiting there along with three Ultrons. Beside the three floating brains, there were three suits, one suit of Superman, another suit of Shredder and one of Chef.

"Today's challenge will be a Vegas style wrestling match where each team will bet points and those points will turn into immunity for the team that will be able to bet the most, now the Ultrons here will be controlling these three bots in the stomachs of the bots" laughed Chris.

"Hey, I do look good" laughed Chef.

As the three teams looked at which bot to bet on in the wrestling match, the Mamma's Boy's obviously betted on the Superman bot, while the Delivery Squad ended up betting on the Shredder bot leaving the Bling Brigade to bet on the Chef bot.

Confessions:

"Such a disgrace to vote for Chef" sighed Courtney.

"They better not insult my look-a-like or I am going to be rather unhappy" said Chef.

End of confessions.

As the bots ended up heading to the arena, Bender was sneaking around in sabotaging the other bots with a wrench.

"Who says I cannot have fun here" laughed Bender.

Bender ended up doing damage to the Chef bot which it wouldn't please Chef at all knowing that his own robot self was being sabotaged. But Bender had to leave quickly as some Ultron guards were floating by, as soon as the match began, the Superman bot and the Shredder bot duked it out first with the two Ultrons fighting one another in the suits, the Superman bot ended up knocking the Shredder bot out while the Chef bot came up next, the Ultron was having trouble with the Chef bot.

"Something's not right here" said the Ultron as he was having trouble taking charge of the Chef bot.

"Come on, you better win!" cried Courtney as she wasn't pleased.

Confessions:

"I smell a rat here" said Gaz as she speculated someone had sabotaged the Chef bot.

End of confessions.

As the fight continued, the Chef bot obviously lost with the head of the Chef bot being punched right off the body of the bot itself which wasn't pleasing Chef one bit.

Confessions:

"Not cool" said Chef as he had the head of a robotic version of himself.

End of confessions.

Chris was surprised how quickly the challenge ended and soon tallied the points that the Mamma's Boy's received.

"Ha, if this were a real challenge, the Mamma's Boy's would have won, but instead I am going to make it a rewards challenge!" laughed Chris.

"What?!" cried Courtney, "Someone on the Mamma's Boy's cheated to win!"

"That might be, but that'd sadly have to wait for another time" laughed Chris.

Courtney stormed off angry as ever as she somehow knew that the Mamma's Boy's were behind sabotaging the Chef bot.

Confessions:

"I am going to find out who sabotaged the Chef bot, and I think it is indeed one of the Mamma's Boy's members" said Courtney.

"I think it's time to investigate who could have sabotaged the Chef bot" said Gaz.

"Horray for detective time!" laughed Gumball.

End of confessions.

"If this were a real challenge we would have lost really badly" said Courtney, "but it seems that one of the Mamma's Boy's members did sabotage our Chef bot."

"But who would want to sabotage the Chef bot?" asked Gumball.

"How about that penguin Gunther?" asked Gaz.

"Yea, Gunther has been very quiet all of a sudden" said Courtney, "I say we confront her."

"But she is protected by Batman and the Titans" said Gaz.

"Who cares" said Courtney.

As the other contestants were celebrating the rewards challenge, Courtney ended up confronting Gunther.

"Gunther, have you been sabotaging our Chef bot?" asked Courtney.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther who had no idea.

"Don't play dumb" said Courtney, "You sabotaged it because you were jealous of us."

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"I don't know why would you be jealous but you had to be" continued Courtney.

"What's going on here?" asked Cyborg as he came to defend Gunther.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she pointed to Courtney.

"Sabotage?!" cried Cyborg, "You better have evidence than assumption."

"I, uh do" said Courtney.

"No you don't" said Cyborg.

Suddenly the Mamma's Boy's along with the Bling Brigade overheard Bender's comments.

"Yep, sabotaging that robot was the best thing, I hate that floating brain of a meatbag controlling that Chef bot" laughed Bender as he was chatting with Dr. Zoidberg.

"But are you not worried that you would be exposed in sabotaging the Bling Brigade?" asked Dr. Zoidberg.

"Nope" laughed Bender.

Suddenly Cyborg ends up bursting right behind Bender.

"Ha, here's the culprit!" laughed Cyborg, "And he admitted it!" laughed Cyborg.

"So you're the one who sabotaged the bot version of me?!" cried Chef.

"Ha, I'd do it again" laughed Bender.

"I think even though the Mamma's Boy's won immunity if they want to kick out Bender it's their call" laughed Chris.

"I say we do" said Robin as he and the other members of the Mamma's Boy's did indeed decide to vote off Bender.

"Ha, and the Is have it against Bender!" laughed Chris.

About an hour later the scene ends up changing back to the main ship where poor Bender is thrown into the Escape Pod of Shame and is sent all the way back to Earth.

"So long!" laughed Chris as Chef closes the hatch and launches the Escape Pod of Shame off, "Well even though there was no ceremony, Bender's wrong move indeed put him on a one way ticket back to Earth, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!"


	42. Poetry on Tamaran

Chapter 42: Poetry on Tamaran

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was supposed to be a rewards challenge, but if it were not for Bender sabotaging the bot which an Ultron was controlling within its stomach turned out to become bad to worse. Courtney was responsible for leading her fellow teammates to confront the Mamma's Boy's as she suspected one of them to have sabotaged their bot that they betted on.

In the end, Bender was dumb enough to reveal it was his own idea and was voted off for it being sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Even though the Mamma's Boy's voted off Bender for cheating, Courtney wasn't happy with the Mamma's Boy's always retaining immunity in some form or fashion.

Confessions:

"Urrgghh, I hate the Mamma's Boy's, not just Gunther but the Titans and Batman, they have too much protection!" cried Courtney, "It drives me crazy to see a team like that not go out in smoke!"

"As much as I hate to agree with Courtney, the Mamma's Boy's must be taken down" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets steered through space, Chris' image came up on the computer screen.

"Greetings everyone, hope you are in the mood to visit Starfire's home planet of Tamaran" laughed Chris.

"Tamaran, I am so happy I'd be able to visit my home planet!" cried Starfire with joy, "Even though this is a thousand years I will never get to see my sister again."

"Which should be a good thing" laughed Cyborg, "because the last time we were there she was such a tyrant."

About an hour later the three rockets landed on Tamaran where Chris and Chef were going to give them the challenge.

"Today's challenge will be about poetry" said Chris, "which ever team can give out the best poem will win immunity."

"What, poetry?!" cried Cindy.

"Yep you heard me" laughed Chris.

"What happens if we say the poem wrong?" asked Manny.

"Oh you'll find out" laughed Chris, "you will all have an hour to figure out a poem to give out to the Tamaran Council."

As the three teams were trying to figure out which among them would be better suited, for the Delivery Squad it came down to Phineas and Leela, for the Bling Brigade, Courtney and Gaz and for the Mamma's Boy's Starfire and Raven.

Confessions:

"I hate being this cheerful" said Raven.

"Something needs to give to make the Mamma's Boy's lose" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

Gaz knew the only way was to ruin the Mamma's Boy's poems which she ended up sneaking over to where Starfire's poem was and ended up scribbling stuff down that didn't make any sense at all along with doing the same to Raven's and also sabotaging the Delivery Squad's poems as well. After that was done it was time for the teams to send in their teammates who had the poems up on the stage.

"First up, the Mamma's Boy's!" laughed Chris.

Starfire went up first at first her poem sounded great but soon turned sour to the Tamaran Council.

"I don't understand where she could have gone wrong" said the Tamaran Council leader.

"Maybe a thousand years is too long away from her home planet" laughed Chris.

Starfire ended up getting an electric shock, poor Raven when she went up next didn't do that much better either.

"Next!" laughed Chris.

Up next were members of the Delivery Squad, Phineas read the poem which didn't please the Tamaran Council and poor Phineas received the shock of his life and Leela didn't fair well either. Courtney and Gaz on the other hand did a reasonable job for the Tamaran Council when they went right up.

"Well, I didn't like them either" said the Tamaran Council leader, "but they did better than the others."

"Ha!" laughed Courtney.

Confessions:

"Nothing works like a charm" laughed Gaz.

"I can't believe poetry is where I need to work on, oh well" said Phineas.

End of confessions.

"I guess the Bling Brigade will receive immunity" said Chris, "the other two teams will be voting off someone."

About an hour later it was time for the Delivery Squad and the Mamma's Boy's to vote off someone, for the Delivery Squad obviously a vote between Phineas and Leela and for the Mamma's Boy's a vote between Starfire and Raven.

"Wow, Phineas once again you end up here, and Leela first time you've ended up here and Titan gals also here for the first time, last two marshmallows for the night will be going to Leela and Raven!" laughed Chris.

"But I couldn't have written something like that" said Starfire, "especially not on my own home planet."

"Well excuse me, some people have been away from Earth for a thousand years being frozen and that can put something up with their mental concerns" laughed Chris.

"Time for you two to go!" laughed Chef as he ended up marching both of them into the Escape Pod of Shame.

Chef ends up shoving both Starfire and Phineas onto the Escape Pod of Shame, closing the hatch and sending them off into space back to Earth.

"Ha, looks like Starfire really needs to re-learn her people's poetry" laughed Chris, "until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!"


	43. Titan's Falling Apart?

Chapter 43: Titan's Falling Apart?

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath, it was all about how Courtney ended up getting Danny, Sam, Danielle and Hiro off because of her behavior. Now it appears that not only just Courtney is the problem, but also once again Gaz is becoming a problem too.

Aside from that, the Titans are heading down after Starfire got voted off on her own home planet! Mega harsh! Anyway get ready for some Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Geoff was rather surprised that Starfire got voted off from her team on her own home planet along with Bridgette.

"I must say Geoff, it wasn't nice that Starfire got voted off" said Bridgette.

"Yea, not only that, but another poor sap was also the victim of foul play too" added Geoff.

"You mean Phineas?" asked Bridgette.

"Yea, poor guy thought he wrote a good poem too" added Geoff.

"Well, I say let's bring them out here" said Mark.

Jorgen along with the Vicky clone and Kevin ended up bringing out everyone who were recently voted off.

"Starfire, don't you feel bummed out that you were voted off?" asked Geoff, "On your home planet?"

"Well, I suppose I am kind of rusty being away from a thousand years like what Chris said" said Starfire.

"Oh really, well we're going to show you the real reason why you were voted off, Gaz!" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen ends up signaling the computer screen to show Gaz ruining the poetry of Starfire and also Phineas after they thought they had written a good poem for the Tamaran Council. Starfire ended up having glowing green eyes and was ready to literally shoot star bolts at Gaz on the film.

"I cannot believe her!" cried Starfire as she couldn't believe how betrayed and backstabbed she was.

"I wish I could have the same powers as you did" sighed Phineas, "I got tricked too by her."

"Wow, she is still quite cruel" said Draco.

"Yea, very cruel" added Heather, "and I bet Courtney would approve of it, after all that's the reason why Danny and the others ended up voting themselves off."

"Hey, I got a great idea, why not even the score a bit, I mean the Delivery Squad has Flim-Flam as a member, but I say we bring on the Freemans like Riley and Huey, the bad boys still waiting in the wings" said Geoff, "that'd be just as popular as Gunther!"

"So you're actually suggesting Chris to add more contestants to the game?" asked Heather.

"Why not, it's only fair, I mean there are no real rules right?" asked Geoff.

Suddenly Chris' image came up on the screen itself.

"Surprise!" laughed Chris, "Hey I've been listening on your ideas!"

"Yea, have the Freemans get back into the action they need to if anyone wants to counter Gaz" said Geoff.

"Courtney's not going to be happy oh well" laughed Chris, "better have some of those bad boys bring her down!"

Suddenly there was a loud scream of anger coming from the Bling Brigade rocket which was steering through space when Courtney heard the news.

"Ha, looks like Courtney indeed has heard of it!" laughed Chris.

Indeed, Courtney wasn't pleased at all as she was furious that more contestants were coming onboard.

"I can't believe this!" roared Courtney as she screamed through her rocket.

"So what's there to believe?" asked Gaz.

"Those Freemans are coming onboard, Chris just approved of it during the Aftermath show!" continued Courtney.

"So?" asked Gaz.

"What are we going to do?" asked Courtney.

"Yea, what are we going to do about it?" continued Gaz.

"What do you propose we do?" asked Courtney.

"Destroy the Freemans and the Delivery Squad" continued Gaz.

"Hmm, I like that, I like that a lot" laughed Courtney.

Courtney indeed has switched gears from targeting the Mamma's Boy's because of Gunther to the Delivery Squad which she is indeed preparing to go after. As for Chris he was going to finalize the Freemans to head back into the game itself.

"I might through in a few others into the Delivery Squad besides the Freemans" laughed Chris.

"Well keep the others a secret" laughed Geoff.

"Well, good luck with the rest of the show" laughed Chris.

After Chris disappeared from the computer screen, Geoff decided to end the show.

"Well, it's been quite a wonderful show" laughed Geoff, "but until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!"

As for Chris, he ended up heading to the main ship where Riley and Huey Freeman were doing their chores on the main ship.

"Greetings" said Chris.

"What do you want?" asked Riley.

"A simple request, if you are willing to go after the 125 million dollars" said Chris.

"So you're saying you'll be putting us in the game?" asked Huey.

"Yep" continued Chris, "we're going to add a number of other surprises too."

"You better bring along Megan" continued Riley.

"Don't you worry" laughed Chris, "hopefully others will be included."

"So what else would we have to do?" asked Riley.

"Just follow me and we'll head to where the producers are located" laughed Chris.

As for the Freemans entering the game, Mom who was watching from behind the scenes felt the Freeman brothers would do damage to Courtney and also the Titans.

"Ha, those two brats are going to do my work for me!" laughed Mom.

"Let's hope they do mother" continued Walt.

Mom sat and watched idly as she hoped things would develop quickly that the Freemans could take down the Titans, the Dark Knight and also Courtney and anyone else that got in their way. As for Geoff, he was turning to the Zak Monday Camera which he forgot to show trying to find the progress which Professor Farnsworth was on the other end of the computer screen.

"So, your friend Zak Monday is trapped somewhere on another Earth in another universe?" asked Professor Farnsworth to Geoff.

"Yep, Bridgette was really made that Chef inputted those coordinates, they were just random coordinates" laughed Geoff.

"Well, if we freeze the frame of the moment Chef inputted those coordinates we can figure out where Zak Monday is on the alternative Earth" continued Farnsworth.

"Good thinking, that way we'll head to the alternative Earth for the next season once this one is over" continued Geoff.

"Hope he's still alive" said Farnsworth.

"Oh, from the camera cam we have, I think he is, he truly is" laughed Geoff as poor Zak Monday was seen fighting off zombies.


	44. Build Your Own Star Destroyer

Chapter 44: Build Your Own Star Destroyer

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was, yawn a poetry competition between our teams where Starfire was going to do some poetry on her home planet Tamara, sadly however she ended up stinking bad along with Phineas of the Delivery Squad that both got themselves sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame.

So let's hope things get a bit more exciting here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Courtney wasn't happy that Chris was going to add the Freemans to a team as the three rockets were docking at the main ship.

Confessions:

"I just can't believe that Chris is doing this!" cried Courtney.

"Courtney is kind of going crazy" said Aseefa as she noticed it.

End of confessions.

"So aside from the Freemans possibly joining a team who do you think else might join the game?" asked Leela.

"I don't know, but if the Freemans are going to be on our side at least if they are they should at least up the ante" said Abigail.

"So where the heck have we traveled to just basically?" asked Cyborg, "Kind of looks like a shipyard from the outside."

"Correct that you are" laughed Chris as he came into the scene, "now before the challenge I have a big announcement to make, more members, Riley and Huey Freeman will join the Delivery Squad, including Megan, Django will join the Bling Brigade, along with Candace and Jeremy."

Confessions:

"Great we got stuck with Romeo and Juliet, and the skeleton kid" sighed Courtney.

"Courtney doesn't seem to be happy" said Gaz.

"Yea, finally in the game!" laughed Django, "I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

"Finally we can dominant everyone!" laughed Riley.

End of confessions.

"Now for the challenge" said Chef.

"Yea, the challenge, your challenge is to construct an Imperial Star Destroyer" laughed Chris, "using a variety of robotic tools and even space suits that'd indeed help you with your tasks, whoever can construct an Imperial Star Destroyer the best will win immunity."

Confessions:

"If we only had Hiro, no thanks to Courtney" said Cindy as she hated Courtney for getting Hiro kicked off.

End of confessions.

As everyone got to work, the Freemans ended up taking the suits to go out into space to work on the Imperial Star Destroyer along with Megan and Abigail; for the Bling Brigade, Courtney had to go out along with Django, Aseefa ended up going outside while Robin along with Batman, Cyborg and Raven did the same for the Mamma's Boy's.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she was watching her teammates construct the Imperial Star Destroyer outside.

"She says be careful" said Batman.

"I know" sighed Raven.

As for Chris and Chef they were going to have some fun.

"Just release a few presents from them in the form of space debris!" laughed Chris.

"Bet you didn't tell them that!" laughed Chef.

Chris ended up using a cannon that was within the main ship, he was helped out by Walt, Larry and Igner load various items into the cannon which Chris would fire onto the contestants as they were trying their best to construct their Imperial Star Destroyer.

"And they thought it was going to be an easy one!" laughed Chris.

Chris fired the first round of items which nearly ended up hitting the Mamma's Boy's, some of the debris even crashed near the area where the other contestants were watching. Cyborg tried to dodge the next oncoming items of debris but to no avail which he ended up bumping into the main screen of where the others were watching him.

"This is so weak" said Marceline.

"I agree" said Jake.

Marceline ends up taking a suit out to help the others outside, as for the other teams, Courtney was doing her best to dodge the debris that Chris was purposely firing at her and the others. One of the debris ended up hitting Aseefa, and then Django which tore through Django's suit.

"Ha, doesn't affect me because I'm a skeleton!" laughed Django.

Suddenly another large piece of debris ended up hitting Django which both Chef and Chris both laughed at him. As for the Freemans, Chris tried to fire debris at them, but Riley and Huey ended up both knocking the debris back and everywhere else, even knocking some of the debris toward the Bling Brigade again knocking Django into the engines of the Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Hey, get me out of here!" cried Django.

One of the debris ended up literally coming right back at the main ship which only dented the main ship.

"Hey, watch it!" laughed Chris.

About an hour went by and it was the obvious who was the winner, the Delivery Squad got their act together first in building the Imperial Star Destroyer which the robot inspects where showing Chris via video camera the progress.

"Wow, this looks so good, but it'd sadly be finished by professionals" laughed Chris.

For the Bling Brigade it was so-so.

"Nay, you guys could have done better but I don't see it" said Chris.

After that came the Mamma's Boy's which Cyborg did the most improvement among them all despite getting hit by debris.

"Hmm, I must say the Mamma's Boy's have the best Imperial Star Destroyer here next to the Delivery Squad's! As for the Bling Brigade you'll be voting off someone!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Again not getting immunity?!" cried Courtney as she wasn't happy.

"Great, I know even though I finally got into the game, I know I might sadly go" sighed Django who was rather disappointed, "I would vote for myself if I saw myself do that."

End of confessions.

It was an obvious vote between Aseefa and Django.

"Let's see and tally up the votes" laughed Chris as the ceremony started, Aseefa gets one vote, Django gets one vote, and he gets another, and another, and another, and another, and yet another, oh here's yet another one for Django!"

"Enough!" cried Aseefa as she got up, "Yea it seems Django will get the most votes, but I for one have had it being on this team."

"What?!" cried Courtney as she couldn't believe she was going to lose Aseefa.

"You're too bossy" said Aseefa to Courtney, "that's the reason why I am going to leave."

"Okay it's your choice" said Chris as he ended up tearing up all the votes meant for Django.

"Time to hit the road home" said Chef as he opened up the hatch to the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Just get on with it" said Aseefa.

"Will do" said Chef as he inputted the coordinates to Earth and closed the hatch sending her off back to Earth.

"Well, it looks like Django was saved by Aseefa, he's so far going to be safe for now but for how long? Until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	45. Fighting Off Lord Slug

Chapter 45: Fighting Off Lord Slug

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a build your own Star Destroyer competition, but with a catch, I would be firing space debris from the main ship using a special cannon! Which some of the debris did ended up hitting its targets, oh yea, the Freemans and others joined in the game to just to make things more interesting.

In the end, due to Courtney's bossy nature, Aseefa ended up quitting and going home on the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock.

End of commentary.

Django felt relieved that Aseefa had sacrificed herself to save him from being voted off.

Confessions:

"I have to hand it to the lady, she did indeed do a good deed for me" said Django.

"Oh I am so mad that Django got to stay!" cried Courtney.

"We better get our act together" said Gaz, "or we're going to be toast."

End of confessions.

"Welcome!" laughed Chris as his image appeared on the computer screen, "Today's planet we'll land on is Namek! Don't confuse the natives of being like the Martians!"

As the three rockets landed on Namek, they were greeted by Chris, Chef and the warlord Lord Slug who was in charge of Namek as he was controlling his own people with an iron fist.

"Great, what'd the challenge be?" asked Cindy.

"A duel with me!" laughed Lord Slug, "I can think about what move anyone of you will be making!"

"So pick your fighter" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I hope he hasn't seen me how I took down Bane, because I'll use something similar up my sleeve against him" laughed Courtney.

"He has no idea who he's messing with" laughed Cyborg.

"This guy is going down!" laughed Riley.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed to an open area, they were going to select who would fight Lord Slug. The Delivery Squad selected Riley and Huey, the Bling Brigade selected Courtney and Gaz and the Mamma's Boy's selected Cyborg and Gunther who wanted to fight Lord Slug.

"Ha, a penguin is going to fight me!" laughed Lord Slug, "Oh this should be too easy!"

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"What, how dare you insult me, I am most certainly not a Martian!" continued Lord Slug.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"No Martians are not this kind of a green" said Lord Slug.

"Alright enough chatting" said Cyborg, "let's just get this on!"

The Freemans ended up being the first ones to charge at Lord Slug, Huey tried to use his karate moves on Lord Slug but the Super Namek was able to block them with ease. Riley tried to sneak up from behind where Lord Slug ended up tossing Riley to his brother.

"Ha, weak!" laughed Lord Slug, "I saw you from behind!"

Courtney and Gaz then ended up charging at Lord Slug, Gaz tried her best by giving Lord Slug a few good punches before he ended up knocking her down. Courtney then tried to do the same trick that she did with Bane by putting her legs between Lord Slug's head in the hopes of doing a body slam, but instead Lord Slug ended up just swinging Courtney around and around sending her far off.

"Ha, might have worked on Bane but it didn't work on me!" laughed Lord Slug.

"Now it's my turn!" laughed Cyborg.

Cyborg used his sonic cannon at Lord Slug where the super Namek just simply ended up blocking. The Namek warlord ended up body slamming poor Cyborg back and forth all the while Gunther was observing.

"Ha, Chris you may as well tell these teams to vote for all six off!" laughed Lord Slug.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Forgetting about you, listen penguin you are going to be a waste of strength if I ever fought you, you are not even worth fighting against unlike the others" laughed Lord Slug.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Yea what are you going to do about it?" asked Lord Slug.

Gunther ends up leaping up and slapping Lord Slug in the face like in the same manner she did when she met Marceline's father.

Confessions:

"Oh my, the terrible warlord is going to get a taste of his own medicine from a penguin!" laughed Chris, "That's why I allowed Gunther to join us for the ratings!"

"What a great insult!" cried Lord Slug.

End of confessions.

"I'm going to make you pay!" roared Lord Slug as he picked up Gunther.

But instead Gunther ended up heading into Lord Slog's clothing where the warlord Namek tried to find out where she was located on his body.

"Stop hiding in my clothing!" roared Lord Slug as he tried to hit himself.

Lord Slug did his best to try to find where Gunther was as he was obsessed that Gunther had snuck into his clothing to distract him, indeed she was distracting him as she was afar in a safe place watching Lord Slug becoming overtly paranoid. About an hour into the fight, Lord Slug soon became exhausted and collapsed.

"Well, it looks like we found our winner, the Mamma's Boy's, thanks to Gunther's efforts, as for the rest of you, you'll be voting off someone from your team!" laughed Chris.

It was indeed the obvious again for the Bling Brigade as Courtney was in the hot seat again, meaning the rest of the team had enough of Courtney bossing her around in spite of the other team having Gunther and the Delivery Squad it was a vote between Riley and Huey.

"I must say Freemans I am disappointed you ended up here only one Freeman brother will stay and the other will go" said Chris, "and Courtney here you are once again with this time Gaz as your partner in crime. Last two marshmallows for the night go to Huey and Gaz."

"What, again, ha, I will sue the pants off of you to get back in the game again" said Courtney.

"Not this time you won't, judge issued a court order forbidding you to enter the game at least for the remaining of this season!" laughed Chris.

"No!" cried Courtney.

"Time for you all to head on out" said Chef as he was shoving both Courtney and Riley into the Escape Pod of Shame.

Chef ends up closing the hatch and sending them off back to Earth.

"Ha, let's hope that'd be the last time we'll see of Courtney at least for this season until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	46. Super Saiyan Great Ape Attack

Chapter 46: Super Saiyan Great Ape Attack

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, planet Namek, where our contestants had to face off with Lord Slug, the Namekian warlord who ruled the planet with an iron fist! Courtney thought that she could get rid of Lord Slug in the same manner she did with Bane, ha she failed! And Riley tried to help out his brother Huey by sneaking up from behind, it failed!

Gunther went all over Lord Slug literally speaking after Lord Slug ended up nearly beating Cyborg up to pieces. The warlord Namek eventually became exhausted and collapsed, ha! And in the end the Mamma's Boy's won immunity while Courtney finally went home on the Escape Pod of Shame for good along with Riley!

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Everyone remaining on the Bling Brigades were relieved that Courtney was gone for good.

Confessions:

"Yea, Courtney is gone for good, she'll no longer boss us around anymore!" laughed Darwin.

"Ha, now that Courtney is gone the real fun can begin" laughed Gaz.

"Courtney was bossy, but I better keep my eye peeled open for Gaz" said Cindy as she didn't trust her.

End of confessions.

As the three rockets steered through space, Chris' image came up on the computer screen.

"Hope you enjoyed the trip to Namek because we're going to go to Planet Vegeta" laughed Chris, "hang on once you land because I have a special announcement for ya down there."

As the three rockets headed to their destination, Chris along with Chef were waiting for them along with all of the helpers and from the remaining members of the Idea Team.

"Surprise, we're going to merge all of your teams meaning that you will be part of this large challenge!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Yea, team merging, about time!" laughed Jake.

"About time they merged" said Marceline.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Zoidberg will make many friends this way" laughed Zoidberg.

End of confessions.

"So why on Earth did you wanted to merge our teams for anyway?" asked Leela.

"To defend this fine defenseless city with all of these high powered turrents" continued Chef.

"Just what the heck is going to attack this city anyway?" asked Gaz.

"I will" laughed King Vegeta as he landed on the ground.

"Ha, you, you don't look so tough" laughed Gaz.

"Zim can take you on easy!" laughed Zim.

"So can I!" laughed Gir.

"Is that so?" laughed King Vegeta, "Just wait till tonight for the full moon and we'll see who is laughing."

As King Vegeta heads off, Chris instructs the contestants to gear up in their positions as they do they prepare themselves to face off with a supposed invasion of the city. Chris and Chef were going to watch from within the safety of the main ship.

"Ha, it's going to be nightfall and they're still not ready!" laughed Chris.

"Yea, just wait till nightfall" laughed Chef.

Suddenly the Earth began to shake beneath everyone as not just one but a few number of Great Apes appeared in the distance. Leading the pack of apes was the head ape that oddly looked very familiar.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Batman as he was observing them through the binoculars.

"Man, we could really have used Starfire by now" sighed Beast Boy.

"We can still beat them if we work together" continued Leela.

"You're not going to be bossy like Courtney?" asked Cindy.

"Nope" continued Leela, "but we are going to protect this city as if we lived here."

Leela ended up devising up some traps, while the remaining members of the Titans along with Jake and Marceline were going to provide distractions for the great apes that were coming toward them. As King Vegeta approached the fake city he noticed the Titans and their friends outside of it.

"This is who we're going to fight, so pointless!" laughed King Vegeta.

"Well gorilla, let's get it on like Donkey Kong!" laughed Cyborg.

Confessions:

"Ha, always wanted to use that pun!" laughed Cyborg.

"Time for a real bat girl!" laughed Marceline.

End of confessions.

Marceline ended up changing into her large bat form and began to wrestle with some of the great apes along with Beast Boy who changed into a large lizard.

Confessions:

"Beast Boy has been seeing too many monster movies" sighed Raven.

"Never heard of this Godzilla" said King Vegeta who was wondering what Beast Boy had changed into.

End of confessions.

Beast Boy ended up clashing with King Vegeta with Marceline helping out as well. Jake ended up enlarging himself and his fists which he easily was able to knock a few great apes down with ease. Chris and Chef were watching the onslaught live.

"Ratings are hitting the roof!" laughed Chris.

"Uh oh, here comes the power moves!" laughed Chef.

King Vegeta ends up knocking both the heads of Marceline and Beast Boy together knocking them out cold which they change themselves back into their normal forms.

"Ouch, my head hurts!" cried Beast Boy.

"And the rest of ya will!" laughed King Vegeta as he attempts to step on them.

Raven however uses her powers to protect both Marceline and Beast Boy as they dash back into the city.

"Follow them!" ordered King Vegeta.

As the great apes follow their targets, Gunther who was helping Batman had a large trip wire pulled where some of the great apes literally fell right over into another trap that gave them an electric shock.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"We do indeed make a great team" said Batman.

Poor old Dr. Zoidberg was used as bait to lure the great apes away from chasing Marceline and Beast Boy.

"Launch the trap already, I'm getting tired of trying to outrun these apes!" cried Dr. Zoidberg, "And I'm in no mood for any monkey business!"

Dr. Zoidberg ended up luring the other great apes into another trap which Leela ended up having Gumball and Darwin launch large batches of sticky fly paper which got stuck on the great apes causing them to laugh.

Confessions:

"This is not funny" said King Vegeta who noticed it.

End of confessions.

"Fools!" roared King Vegeta, "My warriors may have fallen for your traps, but your traps will not work on me!"

Suddenly a large boulder was tossed at King Vegeta by Ashoka as she was on the ground.

"What the?!" cried King Vegeta.

"Ha, you have to catch me!" laughed Ashoka as she raced off.

King Vegeta began to run right after Ashoka, where the King of the Saiyans sadly ended up falling for a trap that Candice and Jeremy made which was a large batch of glue that King Vegeta got stuck in.

"Great, I can't move!" cried King Vegeta, "But you are fools!"

King Vegeta then boosted his power to the highest level eventually tearing his fur up in the process even though it freed himself from the trap but as soon as he landed everyone started to laugh at him.

"Why are you mocking me?!" roared King Vegeta as he steered around.

"Laughter is the best weapon!" laughed Leela.

All that was left was for the Flame Princess to use her powers which ended up catching King Vegeta's tail on fire which led him to eventually retreat along with the other great apes.

"Ha, ratings went through the roof on this one!" laughed Chris, "Because of a team merged and that no one failed to do their work, I'll make this a rewards challenge!"

As the scene changed into a party, the camera rolled back to Chris.

"Ha, thanks to King Vegeta for the ratings, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	47. Mysterious Tuffles Baby

Chapter 47: Mysterious Tuffles Baby

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, the planet Vegeta, our contestants soon found themselves merged into one team with them versus the Saiyans in their Donkey Kong form. The goal was indeed to defend the fictional city from the attack of the large apes which our contestants thankfully proved to show that they were able to push all defenses.

And also pushing their defenses to the fullest in stopping those apes from monkeying around! In the end, no one got voted off because it was a rewards challenge so what surprises will be in store? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Everyone was thrilled that they were going to be merged into one team now that the teams had been dissolved.

Confessions:

"About time that we got merged" said Manny, "I think I can get the prize for sure."

"Can't believe Huey didn't survive, oh well" said Riley.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were still on planet Vegeta, they were all woken up by Chris who ended up pressing a remote control button causing a large explosion of all of the rockets that had landed on Vegeta.

"What the?!" cried Jake, "How the heck are we going to get off?!"

"Good question" laughed Chris as he tossed the remote, "feel free to grab whatever scrap metal and start building a spaceship for everyone to fit in! That should be the first part of the challenge!"

As the contestants decided to look at what to get to build their spaceship, Newton offered to build the ship along with the help from Batman since no other geniuses were really left during the rest of the game.

"I should be the one to help build the spaceship" said Newton.

"Good, we'll gather up materials to build it" said Cindy, "we'll split up into groups."

Gumball and Darwin ended up going with Ashoka and also Tony and Lee. Both Clark brothers were not happy that Marc got voted off.

Confessions:

"So late for us to get into the game" said Tony, "too bad about Marc, we could have used his genius skills."

"Ha, no one's going to push me around" laughed Lee.

"Time to go searching" laughed Darwin.

End of confessions.

As the five headed off to search for materials along with the others departing on their way, Gumball and Darwin came across some ruins on Vegeta and noticed it was the old civilization that use to run planet Vegeta, a race known as the Tuffles.

"Man, this place is so run down" said Darwin as they continued to walk.

"You think we should stick with Ashoka and the other two?" asked Gumball.

"Nah, I think it's perfectly safe that we should explore" said Darwin.

"Okay, but we should—" said Gumball as Gumball made one turn he ended up stumbling down a cliff of debris heading toward what looked like some sort of a secret chamber.

"I want to do it too!" laughed Darwin.

Darwin ended up copying Gumball in falling off the cliff of debris and landed onto some secret enclave of some sort.

"Whoa, what is this?!" cried Gumball "It looks like a videogame station for us to play!"

"No it's not" said Ashoka as she noticed the two, "great you found equipment for us that can be used as materials for the spaceship."

"Aw" mourned both of them.

Confessions:

"Work, work, work, I hate work!" cried Darwin.

"Why does that Ashoka have to ruin all the fun!" cried Gumball.

End of confessions.

But as they began to move some materials with some of the others coming out to help them, Gumball and Darwin found a secret compartment to the lair and noticed something odd in a tube.

"Ah, look it's a fish!" cried Darwin, "Hey, maybe it's a cousin of mine!"

"Hello, Mr. Fish or whatever you are" said Gumball as he began to knock on the glass.

"This is boring, let's go" said Darwin.

"Yea, I guess" sighed Gumball.

But as the two headed out, the creature that was inside woke up and turned around which it began to notice the two. A few minutes later, Dr. Zoidberg who was part of another group that decided to help out the others gather materials came across the lair too as he stumbled down he noticed the odd thing.

"Hmm, what an odd specimen" said Dr. Zoidberg, "the Professor will want to have a look at this."

Yet Dr. Zoidberg as clumsy as he was ever tried to pick up the capsule only to drop it to which the creature inside began to form a liquid substance.

"Hey, where did you go, hello?!" cried Dr. Zoidberg.

"What's taking so long" said Chris as he noticed most contestants had gathered in the area, "King Vegeta wants you off the rock or he'll go ape literally again!"

"We're doing our best" said Cindy.

"You better or I am going to force one of you off" laughed Chris.

As the contestants gathered up the resources, the liquid form of the Tuffles Baby soon began to takeover the body of an intern which would make it so unsuspecting to the contestants who was going to really go down and enabled Baby to certainly get his way for the time being without being noticed. However as the contestants finished up gathering the resources, Newton began to power up the spaceship which started to sound choppy with the judges being King Vegeta and a few other Saiyans not giving high marks.

"Pathetic" said King Vegeta, "if we were to form into our great ape form, we'd easily tear this to shreds."

"That means you get to vote off someone!" laughed Chris.

It was indeed a vote between Lee and Tony as most of the contestants did not like how lazy either of the two were behaving even surprisingly more lazy than Gumball and Darwin were. As Chris tallied the votes in, it was obvious who was going to vote off.

"So the last marshmallow for the night will be going to Tony!" laughed Chris, "Sorry Lee, you'll get voted off!"

"Bye, bye Lee!" laughed Ashoka.

Confessions:

"Wow, I thought we were going to get it, lucky us I guess" said Gumball.

"Must have some off camera footage of those two acting up" said Darwin.

End of confessions.

"Time for you to go" laughed Chef as he ended up pushing Lee into the Escape Pod of Shame and closed the hatch.

After Chef pressed the button, Lee could see something strange was going on with an intern that was helping Chris, the eyes within the intern looked too different from the others.

"Wait, I have to tell you something!" cried Lee as he began to pound on the glass of the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Ah, look, so glad he's trying to be a sport even though he wasn't much of a player to begin with, tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	48. Who Did the Sabotage?

Chapter 48: Who Did the Sabotage?

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give the audience a recap.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, the teams were finally merged, but first thing was to make them build their own spaceship which yours truly ended up providing an untimely end to their rockets by exploding them into pieces! Therefore each of the contestants had to gather up the most materials for the new spaceship to have to get off the rock known as Vegeta.

Lee Clark the lazy one among them all didn't pull his weight around to get materials for the spaceship which was why he was voted off, gee odd the guy suddenly soon became interested when he was on the Escape Pod of Shame, oh well so get ready for some more Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Tony felt quite uneasy about Lee started to care as if he were pointing at someone as he was on the Escape Pod of Shame heading back to Earth.

Confessions:

"Something doesn't feel right here to why Lee would be so excited" said Tony.

"I have a feeling Lee could have been onto something at the last minute" said Megan.

"Those Clarks are being paranoid" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the spaceship steered through space, the intern possessed by the Baby Tuffles began to cut a few wires here and there on the spaceship. Newton who was the captain of the ship began to notice something odd was going on which Chris' image came right up on the computer itself.

"Well, it looks like I came in just in time" laughed Chris, "since you are the captain of the crew, I think this would be a perfect challenge to figure out what the heck is going on your own ship!"

"Will do" said Newton.

Newton ended up gathering the rest of the contestants.

"It seems there is something going on in the reactor area of the spaceship" continued Newton.

"Don't you worry, you can count on us" said Cyborg as he volunteered to lead a group.

"Very well, I do hope that you are able to find out what's happening down there because we're going to have to make a temporary stop at a space station not far from here" continued Newton, "just to check out the damages."

Confessions:

"Great, a pit stop" sighed Gaz who felt it was a rather boring challenge.

"I thought Chris cared for excitement" said Cindy.

End of confessions.

As the spaceship ended up stopping, Cyborg along with Robin and Raven headed toward the area of the ship reported to have a problem, meanwhile, the Baby Tuffles had also infected another intern who was doing damage on another part of the ship.

"What, we've docked!" cried Beast Boy as he noticed the odd signal.

"Send in another team" said Newton as he ended up selecting its members.

Gumball along with Darwin, Ashoka, Huey and Vanessa headed to the area.

Confessions:

"Something does not feel right about this" said Beast Boy.

"Man, just look at what's happening on their ship" laughed Chris as he was rather watching the thrills going on, "let's hope something interesting turns up, like some alien stowaway!"

End of confessions.

Indeed there was a stowaway onboard the ship, the Tuffles Baby was soon able to cause multiple problems for the contestants and soon the two search teams ended up meeting back after some of the damage was fixed.

"Someone's been sabotaging the ship" said Robin.

"Yea, but who?" asked Cyborg.

It was then that the Tuffles Baby thought of an idea to put everyone against each other which the Tuffles Baby soon got out of an intern who felt dizzy after the experience and soon began to infect the least likely person who could make up such accusations, Gumball.

"I say it's you" said the infected Gumball, "you have such hi-technological advances that no one else has here."

"Say, now to think about it that might make sense" said Huey as he turned toward Cyborg.

"What, how the heck could I have caused it, I was with Robin and the other remaining Titans!" continued Cyborg who felt rather insulted.

"I suggest an interrogation" continued Newton as he stepped in.

"Great to be some service" laughed Chris as his image came up on the computer screen, "because I am going to send over some probe droids that have some nice shiny and sharp objects that'd get him to talk!"

"Shiny and sharp?!" cried Cyborg who knew it was some sort of a shot.

"Well, Cyborg could have been a culprit but Tony who has spy skills could have done the deed to" added the infected Gumball.

"Well, let's make a challenge out of this one whoever cracks first will expose himself as being the culprit!" laughed Chris.

As both of them were heading toward temporary cells, the probes soon brought out some hi-tech interrogation devices that made Tony be the first one to squirm.

"Ha, bring it!" laughed Cyborg.

Cyborg ended up enduring the brands of torture that the probe droid began to use on him while poor Tony was indeed suffering the most with the enjoyment of the Tuffles Baby who continued to infect Gumball. After the interrogation was finished, the Tuffles Baby went into a liquid form leaving Gumball's body which Gumball was quite dizzy.

"Nice going accusing me of sabotage" said Tony who was rather hurt from the interrogation.

"Man, even though you accused me of sabotage that was the challenge of a life time!" laughed Cyborg who rather enjoyed it.

"I think it's time that Tony gets kicked out for sure" laughed Chris.

About an hour or so later, Tony soon found himself inside the Escape Pod of Shame which Chef ends up closing the hatch on him and inputting the buttons heading Tony back to Earth.

"Ha, see ya later!" laughed Chef as he pressed the button sending him off.

"There's an alien saboteur onboard!" cried Tony as he tried to alert Chris and the others.

"Ha, looks like Tony will be heading home, well let's hope all of those troubles stop happening for the time being until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	49. Courtney's Anger

Chapter 49: Courtney's Anger

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Welcome to another Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath, we got a lot of updates to tell you about like Courtney finally getting booted off the show for good! And there might be an alien body snatcher on the loose!

But for now, we're going to focus on making fun of Courtney, here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

"Geoff that was pretty mean introduction" said Bridgette.

"Hey, who says it's wrong being mean when I'm telling the truth, Courtney was really bossy!" laughed Geoff.

"Even more bossy than I'd ever be" added Draco.

"You got that right" laughed Geoff.

"I could easily take on someone like her" added Red X.

"Really, like how she handled Bane?" laughed Geoff.

"Ha, she was just lucky" said Bane who wasn't happy.

"Let's roll that clip again" laughed Izzy.

As Jorgen ran the clip of Courtney beating Bane, Bane simply ended up turning away in shame, after the clip was shown, Jorgen brought out the others who were recently voted off including Courtney herself.

"I can't believe that stupid Lord Slug has mind-reading powers!" cried Courtney.

"Yea, that was one of the ways he was able to beat you" laughed Geoff.

"It was rather simple" laughed Lord Slug who came up on the computer screen itself, "I reviewed the footage of you fighting Bane and knew what Bane did wrong."

"Great, now I got another critic" sighed Bane as he wasn't happy.

"Oh yea, I can beat you right here, right now!" roared Courtney as she was itching to get a fight with Lord Slug as the other contestants were trying to hold her off.

"She's too strong!" cried Tony as he tried his best.

"Say Lee, weren't you seeing something strange on the ship as you were voted off?" asked Heather.

"Now that you mention it, one of the interns behaved a bit odd" said Lee, "I was going to tell Chris, but Chef threw me into the Escape Pod of Shame."

"So you think there could be an alien body snatcher on the loose!" laughed Geoff.

"Yep" continued Lee.

"I bet" said Heather, "it should be glad to never come near me."

"Oh even someone like trying to control me!" laughed Izzy.

"Hmm, I think I can do some research on this alien body snatcher" said Mark, "after all being a conqueror like the Saiyans, my species have conquered plenty of other alien species!"

"So get cracking on the research who use to rule Planet Vegeta" continued Red X.

"Will do" laughed Mark as he ran off.

"Okay, let's begin by seeing how each of the other losers besides Courtney got voted off!" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen ends up running the clip of the other contestants to why they were voted off by the others in the game which Geoff began to laugh at, along with also laughing at Lord Slug losing to Gunther.

"Wow, Lord Slug, how do you feel about losing to Gunther in that fight?" asked Geoff.

"Embarrassing" continued Lord Slug, "I thought I had her a number of times but did not."

"Really" said Geoff, "let's pass out these Go Gunther t-shirts to everyone!"

"Ha, I'm never putting on one of those" said Courtney.

"You and me both" added Lord Slug, "uh, my subjects are laughing at me!"

"Maybe it's time that you step down" continued Geoff.

"You're right, this is rather humiliating anyway to rule a planet but be beaten by a penguin" said Lord Slug.

"Looks like you actually did something good by bringing freedom to the people of Namek" said Bridgette.

"Yep, and it's all thanks to this reality show" laughed Geoff.

"Hey guys, guess what I found!" laughed Mark as he came into the scene, "Turns out King Vegeta purposely rewrote his own planet's history in many virtual texts good thing he didn't rewrite them in this one because his planet was once ruled by the Tuffles! And that they tried to stop the Saiyans, but failed! Yea I know how they feel because my species does the same thing too, except we don't settle down on their turf! We blow it up!"

"Thanks for reminding us about that" sighed Timmy.

"So you're saying that the body snatcher might be a Tuffle?" asked Geoff.

"Yep" continued Mark, "Chris will likely soon get the news of it soon enough."

"I've already did!" laughed Chris as his face came up on the computer screen next to Lord Slug's screen, "Yea, turns out that Tuffle body snatcher has done some nasty work on getting Lee and Tony voted off!"

"Ha, I knew it!" laughed Lee.

"But how are we going to catch something like that?" asked Geoff.

"You will not have to worry about something like that because I already got things planned out for our contestants" laughed Chris.

"Well, that's all the time we have here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

After the Aftermath episode, Baby wasn't happy that they had found out he was onboard the spaceship the contestants were on.

"Bah, how disgusting they found out!" cried Baby who had changed into a teenaged form, "There must be a way I can still get around them, but the question is how."

Suddenly he hears Gaz mumbling about how the others lack respect for her.

"So typical that no one seems to care about me ordering them around" said Gaz.

"So, you've been having trouble with the others?" asked Baby as he liquefies toward her side.

"You really don't want to take over my mind, because if you do, you will want to leave and I won't let you" said Gaz.

"Which is why I am not" continued Baby, "but make a proposition for you, join forces with me in getting rid of your foes."

"Interesting" said Gaz, "alright, it's a deal."

"Knew you would say that" laughed Baby.

Gaz and the Baby Tuffles indeed formed an unholy alliance together that'd certainly decimate the other contestants for good.


	50. Search for the Body Snatcher

Chapter 50: Search for the Body Snatcher

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, someone decided to sabotage the spaceship where our contestants were on forcing a search parties to find out who the culprit could be. Gumball accused Cyborg and Tony of sabotaging the ship, which brought out the fun part of interrogating the two, where Cyborg ended up enduring the interrogation while poor Tony could not.

In the end, Tony got kicked off for not lasting long enough in the interrogation, so who'll be voted off next? And will we find that alien body snatcher? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Newton wasn't pleased that he felt that the saboteur wasn't really sought out as much as he'd hoped.

Confessions:

"Something isn't right here" said Newton, "that saboteur is still on the loose."

"Man, I feel funny in the head" said Gumball.

"Gumball has been acting strangely" said Darwin.

End of confessions.

"Greetings" laughed Chris as his image came up on the computer screen, "it seems like we have an alien body snatcher on the loose on the ship, your challenge is to find and capture the alien body snatcher! First one to capture it will win immunity!"

Confessions:

"Body snatcher, wait, I think I know what happened to Gumball" said Darwin.

"I can't believe I was being controlled by a body snatcher!" cried Gumball.

"It better not go anywhere near me" said Raven.

End of confessions.

"Alright, we're going to form a search party of two groups" said Newton, "I'll lead one group."

"And I'll lead the other" added Batman.

As both Newton and Batman went their way with the contestants following either Newton or Batman, Baby who was doing more damage to the ship was purposely creating distractions when Cyborg spotted Baby.

"Hey, time to claim immunity!" laughed Cyborg.

Cyborg attempted to use his sonic cannon at Baby, yet the Baby Tuffle ended up going in liquid mode evading Cyborg.

"Robin, he's heading into the cargo area!" cried Cyborg to Robin as he and the others came along with Batman.

"Stay close" said Batman as he and the others headed in.

Baby was indeed eluding them as he was now causing trouble for Newton's group by initiating more sabotages of the ship.

"There!" cried Darwin, "I'll get you for taking over Gumball's body!"

"You're going to have to catch me first!" laughed Baby as he ended up fleeing.

Darwin tried his best to try to capture Baby, yet as he tried to grab the Tuffles Baby, he literally slipped right out of the hands.

"There it is!" cried Vanessa.

As Vanessa tried to join Darwin in grabbing the Tuffles Baby, she too couldn't grab it and soon the Tuffles Baby headed toward the area where Gaz was located who just happened to be where Batman and the others were.

"Ha, you know the drill?" asked Gaz to the Tuffles Baby.

"Faking to be defeated was never so easy" laughed the Tuffles Baby.

The Tuffles Baby ended up purposely getting himself out in the open where he easily was able to evade Raven as she tried to use her powers to crush the Baby Tuffles, Darwin emerged again along with also Gumball and tried to tackle the Baby Tuffles which they both failed. Yet as the Tuffles Baby thought he was in the clear, Gaz ended up using a hi-tech vacuum cleaner to suck the Baby Tuffles in.

"Ha, look what I caught" laughed Gaz.

"Wow, you did the job in getting rid of that alien body snatcher" said Cyborg.

"I guess I can give you immunity" laughed Chris as his image on the computer screen came up, "as for the others who failed to not capture the alien body snatcher, please vote off someone!"

It was an obvious vote between Darwin and Gumball with Darwin still not happy with Gumball behaving so oddly.

Confessions:

"Man, I had to tell the others about Gumball's odd behavior" continued Darwin, "even with that alien body snatcher no longer controlling him."

"Great, I know I am going to get voted off for sure" said Gumball who wasn't enjoying it.

"Yea, Gumball is sure crazy" said Flim-Flam.

"See ya Gumball" sighed Beast Boy who voted for Gumball.

"Bye, bye crazy" said Raven as she voted for Gumball.

"Glad to see you go" said Cyborg.

"Too bad" sighed Robin.

"Not looking good kid" said Batman.

"Even I think you're nuts" laughed Dr. Zoidberg.

"Bye Gumball!" laughed Leela.

"Good bye!" laughed Megan as she voted for Gumball.

"Say bye, bye" laughed Riley.

"No need for you" said Princess Bubblegum.

"You're fired" laughed the Flame Princess.

"Too bad" said Ashoka.

"Bye" sighed Jeremy as he voted for Gumball.

"Not looking good" added Candace as she voted for him as well.

"So long" said Newton as he voted for Gumball.

End of confessions.

As the rest of the contestants voted for Gumball, Chris was indeed not happy with Gumball's performance.

"Wow, I must say, Gumball you were the one who wrongfully accused both Cyborg and Tony of sabotaging the ship, even though neither one of them were at fault!" laughed Chris.

"But I was being controlled by that alien body snatcher!" cried Gumball.

"Yes you were, but however because you also didn't apprehend him as well you are also being voted off for that" laughed Chris.

"Sorry, even I thought you acted weird" said Darwin.

"Which means you get to go on the Escape Pod of Shame!" laughed Chef.

"Oh yes, Chef's right!" laughed Chris, "Chef if you don't mind."

"Time for you to get in and get going off!" laughed Chef as he ended up shoving Gumball into the Escape Pod of Shame.

As Chef pushed Gumball into the Escape Pod of Shame, he ended up launching Gumball all the way back to Earth. Meanwhile the Baby Tuffles was being interrogated by Chris and Chef in a private room on the main ship.

"So, you're an angry upset species who originally wanted to destroy the Saiyan race, am I correct?" asked Chris.

"Yea so what about it?" asked Baby Tuffles.

"Look, I know more about repression than anyone else but you should not behave like that" continued Chef.

"Oh what?" asked the Baby Tuffles.

"He's actually more powerful than you this time" said Chris to Chef, "which is why we're going to make a deal with him."

"I want to enter in this game" continued the Baby Tuffles, "just for the fun of it and also the grand prize."

"I just have one thing I want you to agree on, never, ever, ever try to take over my mind or his mind believe me you don't want to" continued Chris.

"Fine" sighed the Baby Tuffles.

"Agreed then" laughed Chris as he signed on the Baby Tuffles to be a contestant, "we'd prefer you in your teenage form to be more appropriate."

"Ha, you have no idea what you just unleashed" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Yea we do and we know it'd bring us ratings!" laughed Chris.


	51. Zero Gravity Dodge Ball

Chapter 51: Zero Gravity Dodge Ball

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was rather a grueling search for an alien body snatcher that has been referred to use as the Baby Tuffles, long thought extinct race on Planet Vegeta, yada, yada, yada wanted revenge on them for conquering his planet until he came across US!

Meaning we had to send out a search party on the spaceship the contestants were steering through space! Lucky for us, Gaz came in time to stop him, yet poor Gumball got voted off for still acting weird. So who'll be voted off today? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Darwin was rather sad that he had to vote off Gumball from the game itself.

Confessions:

"Talking about making a tough choice, Gumball had to go, it was a rational thing to do" said Darwin.

"That Baby Tuffles creeps me out" said Carl, "I hope he doesn't find out that I like llamas."

"I have a bad feeling this wasn't the last time that we'd see of that Baby Tuffles" said Newton.

End of confessions.

The contestants found themselves on the main ship after their spaceship had created a space tunnel for them to travel to the main ship where Chris was going to have a big announcement to make.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris, "we have one and final addition to the game, the Baby Tuffles which we have recommended him to compete in his teenaged form."

"It's a pleasure to be onboard with you all" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"He's agreed not to become a body snatcher toward anyone, especially Chris and I" laughed Chef.

"Yea, there are some memories that no one will want to see" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"How come he's joining us, this doesn't make sense!" cried Manny.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she was rather suspicious of the Baby Tuffles.

"Something's not adding up here" said Marceline.

End of confessions.

"For today's challenge, we have a large zero gravity room right here on the main ship where each of you are going to participate in a dodge ball competition with the computer, whoever can dodge the most balls and survives the longest will win immunity" laughed Chris.

Chris and Chef ended up showing the contestants where the large room was located, as everyone got into the room, Chef slammed the door which Zapp who was in control placed on the zero gravity mode in the room. As soon as everyone started to float up in the air, a ball soon emerged and was shot right out of a small cannon which began to bounce around.

"Watch it!" cried Flim-Flam as he dodged the ball.

The ball's first victim soon became poor Carl who was too slow for the ball to escape its wrath. Baby Tuffles, however was able to dodge the ball with ease while making everyone not happy.

"What's wrong, can't you dodge a simple ball?" laughed the Baby Tuffles as he stretched out in his liquid form dodging the ball at every turn, "It's so easy!"

"Oh yea, I can dodge the ball too!" roared Darwin.

Yet before Darwin spoke too soon, the ball ended up hitting him which he soon found himself out with Carl, soon others began to drop like flies such as Riley, Megan, Abigail, Zim, Gir, Ed, Double D along with also Tak.

Confessions:

"Ouch, that ball really did a number on quite a few" laughed Chris.

"Let's crank this up a notch!" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

"Increase the ball's speed" said Chef to Zapp.

"You got it" laughed Zapp as he began to fiddle with the controls.

The ball soon increased speed and soon began knocking down more contestants, Newton was able to dodge the faster ball, but Leela soon fell along with Ashoka who tried to use her force powers, next came the rest of the Titans who did their best but Batman along with Gunther and Newton, Marceline and Jake were still around, Gaz soon fell out as the ball knocked her down, along with Cindy, Manny, Vanessa, Candace, Jeremy, the Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum.

"Let's crank it up!" laughed Chris.

"Okay but this is as far it'd go" said Zapp.

The ball soon became so fast that it took down Marceline and soon Jake and Newton. Batman along with Gunther were able to keep up along with Baby Tuffles.

"I must say you two are more competent than the others" said the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"You're saying I won't be able to handle your mind if I try to take it over?" asked the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" continued Gunther.

"What, how dare you claim that you have the right over my mind if I did take over yours" continued the Baby Tuffles who felt insulted.

"There are parts of my mind that you wouldn't want to see either" added Batman.

"I think I am going to turn the tables a bit" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

The Baby Tuffles soon grabbed the ball and then tossed it toward the Dark Knight at a pretty fast speed.

"Wha, wha!" cried Gunther as the Dark Knight fell.

"Gunther" said Batman to the penguin, "win this one."

"Wha, wha, wha!" roared Gunther.

"Very well then penguin" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

As the ball cranked up the speed, the two remaining contestants began to dodge the ball in the hopes of making sure neither one would touch it. Gunther was pretty fast for a penguin, just as fast as the Baby Tuffles was which amazed Chris and Chef, and even Mom who was watching in her secret chamber with her three sons.

"Ha, told you Gunther would be useful to us, and that Baby Tuffles to, at least he's not destroying everything" laughed Mom.

"Yes, it was lucky we planted that Tuffles Baby on Planet Vegeta, his people's former home and arch enemies' home" laughed Walt.

"Let's hope he helps us too" laughed Mom.

Yet for Gunther and the Baby Tuffles, they were neck and neck with neither one of them breaking a sweat. The Baby Tuffles with all of his might tried to out flank Gunther, but that'd be his sad mistake as despite his strength and agility, the ball soon ended up hitting him in the end though not as hard as it did with the Dark Knight or Carl.

"Whoa, game!" laughed Chris, "Gunther gets immunity!"

"What, but I dodged the ball!" roared the Baby Tuffles.

"Really, the cameras don't lie!" laughed Chris as he showed the Baby Tuffles in an instant replay with the ball touching him.

"Fine" sighed the Baby Tuffles, "at least I won't be the one getting voted off."

"Nope, but you will vote for someone who is" laughed Chris.

It was finally time for the ceremony, it would come down to a vote between Carl and Darwin.

"Carl, you sadly were the first victim being hit by the ball" laughed Chris, "Darwin you're the second one who got it."

"Hey, I wasn't ready" said Darwin.

"Last marshmallow for the night will go to" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Darwin."

"Well, I guess I should have seen it coming" said Carl.

"Time for you to head on back home" laughed Chef as he opened the hatch to the Escape Pod of Shame.

As Carl headed into the Escape Pod of Shame, Chef closes the hatch and then launches him off back to Earth.

"Ha, that was something, that Baby Tuffles did bring in the ratings I needed to boost this show, will he continue to do it and will Gunther develop a grudge against the newcomer, find out more about this next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	52. Big Buggy Planet

Chapter 52: Big Buggy Planet

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a zero gravity dodge ball, where our contestants were going to literally be in zero gravity trying to avoid a remote controlled ball. Not all of them were quick, such as poor Carl who ended up getting smacked down first, yet as the challenge continued, it soon came down to just the Baby Tuffles and Gunther which both of them were neck and neck.

Oh yea, I added the Baby Tuffles just to bring in the ratings! Gunther however, showed him a thing or two when she won the challenge by having the ball just simply touching the Baby Tuffles softly. In the end, Carl got voted off and Gunther received immunity.

Will the Baby Tuffles get revenge? Will Gunther survive? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Baby Tuffles wasn't happy that he lost the challenge to Gunther.

Confessions:

"Bah, there is no way around someone like that" said the Baby Tuffles, "but perhaps I can get her to the final two, I can get someone stupid to try to sabotage her on her way there, but the question is who, not Gaz but who else would be more useful."

"Wha, wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she didn't seem to trust the Baby Tuffles and his motives.

"Ed wishes he had the prize money, then Ed can buy lots of gravy" said Ed.

End of confessions.

"Ed my man" said the Baby Tuffles, "how are things doing in your neck of the woods?"

"Rather kind of boring after Eddy got kicked off" laughed Ed, "better not try to take over my mind mister."

"I'll make a note of that" added the Baby Tuffles, "but let's say how about we form an alliance in the hopes you'd get to the final two with me?"

"Really, Ed can buy lots of butter and toast and gravy with that money!" laughed Ed.

"Deal then?" asked the Baby Tuffles.

"You got yourself a deal" laughed Ed.

Indeed Double D who noticed Ed talking to the Baby Tuffles wasn't so happy about the deal yet his concerns would have to wait as Chris' image came up on the computer screen.

"Greetings crew" laughed Chris, "today we're going to head to a planet filled with giant bugs!"

About an hour or so later, the spaceship the contestants were on landed on the planet where Chris and Chef were waiting for them.

"Today's challenge is simple, the one contestant who is able to complete the most on this list here will win immunity" laughed Chris.

As the contestants were shown a list of chores by Chris, each chore had to deal with retrieving something from a large bug.

"There are giant cockroaches on this planet?!" cried Cindy as she was rather grossed out by them.

"Yes there are" laughed Chris.

"Get honey from giant bees, wow that sounds like fun" laughed Darwin.

"Ha, I'm going to finish all of these chores before anyone else can" laughed the Baby Tuffles as he went off.

"Ed will finish them too" laughed Ed.

"Ed, can we talk?" asked Double D.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"I know you made some sort of deal with this Tuffles parasite" said Double D.

"He's not a parasite Double D, such words" said Ed.

"Well excuse me, for someone to take control over someone else's body IS considered to be a parasite!" roared Double D.

"Don't care, I'm going to get some gravy and butter toast with that money" said Ed.

As Ed went off anyway to do the list of chores, other contestants were running into trouble, Vanessa got caught in a large spider's, spider web, Manny had to out run some giant wasps that were chasing after him, Zim was having trouble battling giant ants who were beating him along with Tak.

Confessions:

"These giant ants are such a nuisance!" cried Tak.

"Ha, I escaped those giant wasps!" cried Manny which suddenly the giant wasps broke through the confession area.

End of confessions.

For the Baby Tuffles, he was able to accomplish most chores on the list that were provided to him, after finishing the last one he met up with Chris and Chef who were waiting.

"Ha, looks like I beat Gunther this team!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"First time the charm you get to receive immunity" laughed Chris.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther as she came in second.

"What, how did you complete all of those chores?!" cried the Baby Tuffles as he took a look at them after she checked each one off.

"Well, I guess she'll share immunity with you" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"No fair, no fair!" cried the Baby Tuffles as he didn't enjoy sharing immunity with Gunther.

"Wha, wha, wha" laughed Gunther.

End of confessions.

As the other contestants continued to pour in, Cyborg was all beaten up after fighting off some giant insects but he was able to complete the tasks.

"Did them all" laughed Cyborg.

"Same here" said Batman.

"And here" added Robin.

"Made it" said Beast Boy who was out of breath.

"Not that hard" said Raven.

But as the other contestants continued to come in, Vanessa and Manny were the only two contestants missing, Manny was rescued by the remaining Titans as he was trapped by some giant wasps as he holed himself up in some underground hole. As for Vanessa she was rescued by the Dark Knight who fought off the giant spider.

"Well now it's time to vote off someone" laughed Chris.

About an hour later the contestants who did not receive immunity were likely going to vote off someone it was a vote between Vanessa and Manny.

"Manny, it appears giant wasps are a huge distraction to you" laughed Chris, "and Vanessa what happened to ya?"

"That web was harder to get out than I thought" said Vanessa.

"Last marshmallow for the night will go to" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Manny."

"What?!" cried Vanessa.

"Yea, Manny actually did one chore on his list, you did nothing" laughed Chris, "Chef, take her away."

"Will do" laughed Chef.

Chef ends up shoving Vanessa onto the Escape Pod of Shame where he launches her off back to Earth.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	53. The Borg Test

Chapter 53: The Borg Test

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a buggy planet, a large buggy planet to be exact where our contestants had to do a variety of chores on the list. Some like Vanessa and Manny got caught by the large insects while the others like the Baby Tuffles were able to complete their chores and surprisingly, Gunther surprised even the Baby Tuffles for completing the work too.

In the end, Vanessa got voted off and sent back home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Baby Tuffles wasn't happy that Gunther shared immunity with him and his alliance with Gaz wasn't really working out.

Confessions:

"Bah, that penguin is more cunning than I thought" said the Baby Tuffles, "no matter, I shall outsmart that penguin!"

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who wasn't worried about the Baby Tuffles.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were steering the spaceship through space, Chris' image came right up on the computer screen.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris, "hope you enjoyed the last challenge because we're going to head off to the Borg spacestation!"

"Don't Borgs try to take control over everyone?" asked Leela.

"Yes, yes they did" laughed Chris, "but this time however you'll do your part to impersonate a Borg and see if you can fit in the best, whoever can fit in the space station of the Borgs will win immunity!"

As the contestants got onto the main ship, Chef passed out materials to make the contestants feel like Borgs, however the Baby Tuffles didn't need any of them.

"Ha, I can just blend in easy like so" laughed the Baby Tuffles as he showed off his Borg form by just morphing into an image of the Borg.

"Okay" said Chris, "but the others need the chance."

As Chef passed out the materials, Leela did her best to dress up like a Borg, Gaz was indeed well dressed for the occasion and Gunther ended up putting on the right kind of costume along with Jake and Marceline, and also Cyborg.

"Ha, looks like I had to do any work" laughed Cyborg.

"Yea, but the rest of us have to endure trying to behave like Borgs" said Raven.

As the other contestants put on their Borg costumes, the Bog Queen herself was there as a judge along with Mom.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't tell the difference between you two" said Leela to Mom and the Borg Queen.

"I don't slap my Borgs like the way she slaps her sons" added the Borg Queen.

"That kind of makes sense" said Leela.

"You're already marked down for those remarks" said Mom.

Manny was dressed up in a ridiculous trash can costume which the Borg Queen didn't seem to appreciate.

"Not good" said the Borg Queen, "next!"

Soon came the Baby Tuffles in his Borg form.

"Impressive" said the Borg Queen.

"Yes, very impressive" added Mom.

"Yea, can we move onto the others" laughed Chris.

Gunther soon came up in her Borg suit.

"Aw, how adorable" said the Borg Queen, "pass."

"Yea what she said" added Mom.

Suddenly Candace and Jeremy came in with their stylish Borg suits which began to impress the Borg Queen and Mom.

"Hmm, your costumes might be better than both the Baby Tuffles and Gunther" said the Borg Queen.

"Yea, but we need more contestants to show us what they have" added Mom.

As the other contestants began to roll on in, they were not easily impressed, especially when Dr. Zoidberg showed up in his Borg costume.

"Ha, look at me, I'm a Borg!" cried Dr. Zoidberg.

"Look at you, you're a fool" said the Borg Queen as she marked him down.

It was quite the obvious that who the winners of the challenge were going to be but it came down to a close one between Candace and Jeremy and the Baby Tuffles and Gunther.

"Wow, never gave immunity to four contestants before, but there is always a first time for everything, Candace, Jeremy you get to share immunity with the Baby Tuffles and Gunther!" laughed Chris.

"What, no fair!" cried the Baby Tuffles, "How can they be like the Borg?!"

"As for the rest of you, since four contestants got immunity you'll have to vote off at least two contestants this time" laughed Chris.

It was quite the obvious that the contestants were choosing between Manny, Leela, Dr. Zoidberg and Cyborg.

"What, how the heck did I end up here?!" cried Cyborg.

"I voted for you" said Raven.

"That explains it" sighed Cyborg.

"Cyborg apparently your arrogance annoyed some contestants" laughed Chris, "Dr. Zoidberg you annoyed the Borg Queen, Leela you annoyed Mom and Manny your costume just didn't look so good. Last tow marshmallows for the night will be going to Cyborg and Manny, sorry Leela, Zoidberg you two will be going home on the Escape Pod of Shame."

"Ha, don't let the hatch hit you on the way out" laughed Mom to Leela as she was being escorted by Chef to the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Keep moving you two" said Chef.

Chef ends up shoving both of them onto the Escape Pod of Shame, closing the hatch and sends them off back to Earth.

"Well that was rather exciting" laughed Chris, "tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Future Shock!"

The Baby Tuffles wasn't happy he was sharing immunity with Gunther for the rest of the durations of the few challenges he has been in. So he has decided to team up with Walt, Larry and Igner who were meeting up with him.

"Mom has given us specific permission for this mission" said Walt.

"I am tired of sharing immunity with that penguin, why do you three help her out?" asked the Baby Tuffles.

"Marketing purposes" continued Walt, "but if you want a one on one with her, we can make it happen by getting rid of the other contestants."

"Deal" said the Baby Tuffles.

As the brothers left after making the deal with the Baby Tuffles, Igner wasn't so sure it was a wise idea to make a deal with the Baby Tuffles.

"He sounds dangerous and scary" said Igner.

"Quiet you" said Walt, "he can help us destroy the rest of the contestants without that much interference, we just have to make sure he'll retain immunity throughout the rest of the season."

"Will he control us?" asked Larry.

"Not you two, you're fools" laughed Walt.

"What about you?" asked Igner.

"I have a high intellect, unlike those who he has easily controlled" said Walt, "and don't worry we're saving a secret weapon in case he goes rogue on us, something frozen from Earth's past."

Mom indeed was playing fire by teaming up with the Baby Tuffles.


	54. The Bounties

Chapter 54: The Bounties

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a Borg costume show off with our contestants, the Baby Tuffles indeed showed off his style to the judges, whom were impressed but wanted to have more contestants not be overshadowed by him. So Gunther showed off her style, along with Jeremy and Candace which impressed the Borg Queen.

However, there were a few contestants that did not impress the judges, like Manny and Cyborg, and even worse were Leela and Dr. Zoidberg which the judges didn't like any of their rude remarks toward them and soon both Leela and Dr. Zoidberg went home on the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Baby Tuffles wasn't so pleased with Gunther sharing immunity, but wasn't happy either with Candace and Jeremy still in the game.

Confessions:

"How did those two get ahead of me?!" roared the Baby Tuffles, "No matter, I shall get rid of them soon enough!"

"Wow, so lucky getting immunity" said Candace.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"I hope we can stay on the game for a long time" said Jeremy.

End of confessions.

But for the contestants as they slept on their spaceship, they were secretly raided by Chris, Chef and the rest of the crew on the main ship and were taken to an isolated far off planet. As everyone began to wake up, they were no longer in the spaceship they had built.

"Something tells me we're no longer sleeping in the spaceship" said Raven.

"Hello everyone" laughed Chris as a robot with a computer screen showed up with Chris' image, "today's challenge will be to not get captured by Boba Fett whom we have kindly hired to hunt down each and everyone of you, whoever can find out where the main ship has landed will be safe from the bounty hunter and also receive immunity, good luck!"

Confessions:

"Figures" said Gaz.

"Ha, I think I can outsmart that bounty hunter, I can change into any animal even on this planet" laughed Beast Boy.

End of confessions.

Suddenly before everyone could figure out where to run, Boba Fett himself came out of his hiding place in a jetpack where he ended up launching a net capturing Darwin and Manny.

"Ha, got two!" laughed Boba, "Better run!"

As the contestants ran off for their lives into the jungle, the Baby Tuffles had it easy evading the bounty hunter, oddly enough so did Gunther and Batman and the remaining Titans. The other contestants were not so lucky, Boba ended up rounding up Riley and Megan whom were trying to hide from him.

Confessions:

"Man, he's worse than the pigs at home" said Riley referring to the cops.

"That bounty hunter certainly can stop someone sadly like me" said Megan.

End of confessions.

The bounty hunter soon encountered Jake who was trying to imitate a wild pig trying to evade the bounty hunter.

"So here's a contestant" laughed Boba.

"Uh, no, I'm not this contestant you seek, I am a wild boar, look at me" said Jake to which a few seconds later it was obvious Boba found him, "not fooling you right?"

Boba then deploys a tranquilizer putting Jake to sleep, as Boba soon collected the contestants who tried to face him, he ended up encountering Marceline.

"So, you think you can stop me?" asked Marceline.

"Want to bet?" asked Boba.

Marceline then charged at the bounty hunter in her wolf form, yet the bounty hunter ended up tossing a garlic grenade causing Marceline to cough quite a bit enabling the bounty hunter to capture her easily. After encountering Marceline, he easily apprehended Princess Bubblegum, along with Ed, Double D, Cindy, Django, Newton, Flim-Flam, Candace, Jeremy, Abigail, Zim, Gir and Tak. He soon came across both Ashoka and the Flame Princess.

"You two are mine" laughed Boba.

"Ha, come and get me" laughed Ashoka.

Boba ended up launching on his jetpack chasing after Ashoka as she leaped through the jungle, the Flame Princess ended up trying to cause a diversion for Boba in creating a fire in the jungle catching the bounty hunter off guard, yet the bounty hunter ended up deploying foam getting rid of the fire and also knocking out the Flame Princess.

"One down, one to go" said Boba.

Boba continued to chase Ashoka through the thick jungle, she was able to easily evade the bounty hunter. The Titans who had successfully evaded Boba noticed the bounty hunter chasing her.

"Let's help setup a trap for her" laughed Cyborg.

As the bounty hunter continued to try to search for Ashoka, Boba soon came a trap setup by the Titans as the bounty hunter stepped into the trap, he quickly ran out as a cage came trying to come right down on him.

"You call that a trap?" laughed Boba.

"No, this is!" said Robin, "Titans, go!"

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and fired it at Boba, while Raven ended up tossing a large tree branch at Boba. In both cases, the bounty hunter was able to dodge the sonic cannon beam and ended up leaping over the tree branch, he ended up knocking both Cyborg and Raven out. Beast Boy changed himself into a T-Rex and began to charge at the bounty hunter. For some time, Beast Boy thought he was in charge as he was hunting for the bounty hunter. Yet a few clever trip wires and trip mines ended up knocking out Beast Boy.

"Just you and me kid" said Boba to Robin.

"Bring it on" said Robin.

Boba and Robin began to fight each other, they were both evenly matched, yet Boba soon pulled something dirty up his sleeve into throwing a grenade filled with tear gas at Robin where he soon was able to take Robin down with ease, yet as the bounty hunter thought he had the Titans in his grasp, a Baterang came out of nowhere damaging the grappling hook that was attached to his wrist.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Batman as he geared up for a fight.

"I will make those Earth villains jealous" said Boba.

"Whatever" said Batman.

As the Dark Knight and Boba fought, the Dark Knight was able to easily outmaneuver the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter tried everything to stop the Dark Knight, yet Batman ended up knocking the bounty hunter down.

"You're pretty good" said Boba, "but not good enough."

The bounty hunter ended up throwing an acid bomb trying to stop the Dark Knight, yet the Dark Knight easily dodge it. As the two continued to battle, Chris along with Chef were watching the fight within the main landing bay area where the Baby Tuffles arrived on the scene first.

"Yes, first, first, first!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Not so fast" said Chris as Gunther ends up coming in.

"What, again!" cried the Baby Tuffles.

Meanwhile with the fight, Boba soon found that he was losing the fight to the Dark Knight which the Dark Knight was able to give one final punch knocking out Boba for good.

"Ha, I guess you can include Batman sharing immunity" laughed Chris, "as for the others, they'll be voting off two contestants this time."

It was quite the obvious who the four contestants were being vetted by the others to be voted off, it was going to be a vote between Manny, Darwin, Jake and Marceline.

"Whoa, each of you have good reasons for you all to be here, Manny, Darwin you two got caught the first time Boba sprung into action, Jake, Marceline even though you two put up a fight wasn't enough to impress the others, last two marshmallows for the night will be going to, Marceline and Jake!"

"You heard him, in you two go" said Chef as he ends up pushing both Manny and Darwin into the Escape Pod of Shame and closes the hatch.

Chef then presses the button sending them both off back to Earth.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	55. Gunther versus the Baby Tuffles

Chapter 55: Gunther versus the Baby Tuffles

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath, Courtney indeed got voted off, but since then, the mysterious body snatching alien known as the Baby Tuffles has gone to make himself infamous in front of the audience's eyes. But we are certainly rooting for a rival of his, Gunther to go all the way and win it good!

So get ready for some Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Geoff was rather impressed with the way Gunther was able to handle herself through the entire episode that the Baby Tuffles rose to power.

"Wow, a new contestant!" laughed Geoff, "Who would it thought to be someone like the Baby Tuffles to come onboard the show."

"This is a moral outrage, he's an alien body snatcher, I shouldn't be here!" whined Courtney.

"Ha, like Chris would ever care about your protests" laughed Bridgette.

"Yea, you sued the show a few times already this season, give it a rest" said Geoff, "and now let's bring out those whom were recently voted off!"

Jorgen ends up taking out the contestants whom were voted off the show as they came out onto the main stage.

"Manny, you didn't make it" said Frida.

"Sadly, no" sighed Manny.

"Yea, that bounty hunter is very nasty" laughed Geoff, "let's roll a few clips of Boba Fett taking you and everyone else down in the last challenge."

Geoff ended up rolling clips of Boba Fett taking down each of the contestants that were still in the game, excluding Batman, Gunther and the Baby Tuffles who had received immunity.

"Wow, only Batman was able to face off with that bounty hunter" said Geoff.

"I must say, I'm impressed with his skills" said Bane.

"Let's pass out those Gunther versus Baby Tuffles t-shirts, along with Team Gunther shirts!" laughed Geoff.

"Will do" said Red X as he pressed a button on the panel

Draco ended up helping too as he used his wand, he created several stacks of t-shirts that read "Team Gunther" or "Go Gunther".

"Wow, even you are on Gunther's side" said Heather who thought it was rather odd.

"Hey, the penguin has game" said Draco.

"Yea, she reminds me of those not-so-cute bunny rabbits that tried to takeover my home planet one time" laughed Mark.

"Let's vote to see who thinks could win, if Gunther was part of the final two" said Geoff.

"Alright, you've gone far enough, we haven't gone down to the final two yet and you're still crazy over Gunther winning, when she hasn't won yet?" asked Bridgette.

"Chill" said Geoff, "this is just a hypothetical poll."

As remote controllers were passed out, it was an obvious tally, Gunther overwhelmingly was supporting by the audience and only very few supported the Baby Tuffles.

"Let's compare this again with some other possible opponents Gunther will face, such as the remaining Titans" said Geoff, "and let's not forget Batman himself, and Newton."

Robin along with the Dark Knight were neck and neck being rather very close possibilities who could beat Gunther, but only by a slim chance.

"Ha, look at that fight!" laughed Geoff as he was slowing the fight in slow motion.

"Yea, go Batman!" laughed Starfire.

"Let's roll the other clips of the others losing" laughed Geoff.

As Geoff showed the other clips, meanwhile back on the spaceship itself where the contestants were staying, the Baby Tuffles wasn't pleased that Geoff was making fun of him.

"This isn't fair!" cried the Baby Tuffles as he wasn't pleased.

Baby Tuffles was indeed in a tantrum mode as Ed came by he noticed how upset the Baby Tuffles was.

"Are you okay?" asked Ed.

"What does it look like?!" roared the Baby Tuffles.

"Mr. Grouchy will get no help from Ed, if he continues to be that way" said Ed.

"That penguin needs to be sabotaged" continued the Baby Tuffles.

"Oh, that penguin" said Ed as he knew the Baby Tuffles was talking about Gunther.

"Yes, that penguin, that penguin, that penguin!" roared the Baby Tuffles, "I cannot believe that penguin is more popular than me!"

"Everyone's sadly more popular than you, even me" laughed Ed to which a chair was tossed right at Ed knocking him down, "oh, you dropped this!"

"Listen, I need help, I think the right way to get around Gunther is to get rid of the Titans and Batman first" continued the Baby Tuffles.

"You mean try to get them voted off?" asked Ed.

"Yes" continued the Baby Tuffles, "and you're the perfect candidate to get them kicked off!"

"Wouldn't someone know that I could be doing it?" asked Ed.

"Hmm, you're right on that" said the Baby Tuffles as he realized Double D was still in the game, "perhaps wait awhile until the prime target of the one that watches over you should be kicked out first."

"Okay, whatever you say" said Ed who failed to realize the Baby Tuffles was talking about Double D.

Indeed, the Baby Tuffles had his plan in motion in the hopes of getting himself ahead of the game, as for the Aftermath show, things were winding down.

"Well, that's all we have for, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

Yet the Baby Tuffles wasn't the only one making the dastardly plans, Mom was hoping something would happen to the Titans soon.

"There are only about twenty five or so contestants left!" continued Mom.

"That's a good thing" said Walt.

"It's bad because those Titans are still in the game, find a way to get rid of them!" continued Mom.

"What about the Batman mommy?" asked Igner.

"Don't worry, he'll go down soon enough too" laughed Mom.

As Mom was making her evil plans, the spaceship and the main ship were steering their course toward the Irken home world of Zim and Tak for the next upcoming challenge.

"Well my Tallest supporters, so glad you decided to help me out here" said Chris as the Red and Purple Tallest greeted Chris via computer screen.

"Well, we're just glad to help boost your ratings" laughed the Purple Tallest.

"Is everything ready for the next series of challenges?" asked Chris.

"You bet" replied the Red Tallest.

"Good, because it'd be nice to see what Zim and Tak's home world would look like" laughed Chris.


	56. Invader Training

Chapter 56: Invader Training

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a bounty hunter who decided to hunt down our contestants! It was a good time for a bounty hunter known as Boba Fett to hunt down our contestants! Manny along with Darwin were made early easy targets and soon the rest followed, except for Gunther and the Baby Tuffles.

The Titans put up a fight with the bounty hunter, but couldn't handle it, the bounty hunter was soon knocked down by the Dark Knight who also received immunity. As for Darwin and Manny they got sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

As the contestants awaited the next challenge, the Baby Tuffles was rather confident in spite of sharing immunity with Gunther and Batman that he could defeat everyone left in the game.

Confessions:

"I am going to get ahead of the game" laughed Baby Tuffles, "Gunther or no Gunther."

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"I don't like where this is heading" said Batman.

End of confessions.

Instead of Chris' image appearing on the computer screen, it was the Irken Tallest leaders who appeared.

"Greetings new invaders, excluding Tak who is the only real invader" laughed the Purple Tallest.

"Today Chris authorized us to give the series of challenges on how to become an Invader" laughed the Red Tallest.

"Does that mean we'll go onto some other planet to take it over?" asked Cindy.

"Maybe, maybe not" said the Red Tallest.

"Whatever, you'll need the training" laughed the Purple Tallest.

As the contestants headed to the Irken home planet, they greeted Chris, Chef and the two Tallest Irkens.

"First thing is testing the Irken spaceships and you'll get your own Sir unit" added the Red Tallest.

As the two Tallest past out the Sir units to the contestants, Zim and Gir were the only ones who didn't have a Sir unit since they were already together.

"Alright the first thing is to test the invading spaceship that you'll run through a course, whoever can survive the course with the least amount of time will win immunity" said the Red Tallest.

As the contestants were brought over to the course, Chris was rather impressed with the Irkens.

"For Invaders you sure know how to have fun while doing it" laughed Chris.

"Wait, I already ran through this course" said Zim.

"Which is all the more reason why we made it harder" laughed the Purple Tallest as the traps were revealed.

As the contestants got into each of the ships, the Baby Tuffles soon realized he had to sabotaged one of the ships or two, so he decided to fiddle around with Abigail's ship along with also Jeremy's and Candace's ships too.

"Nothing like sneaking around" laughed Baby Tuffles as he got into his ship.

As the race began, for the first lap nothing seemed to be amiss as the contestants steered through the course, Gunther was typically ahead of everyone with the Baby Tuffles purposely putting himself in the back.

"Say, that's an odd tactic" said Walt as he and his two brothers were observing the race from the main ship.

"Looks like he wants to play the game of innocence" laughed Mom.

As the race continued, Jeremy's ship suddenly began to stir out of control hitting and knocking out Beast Boy as he tried to avoid him.

"Beast Boy!" cried Robin as he stopped his ship.

"Not good" said the Red Tallest.

"Jeremy!" cried Candace.

"Go on without me!" cried Jeremy.

As Candace raced off, her ship began to have problems and soon crashed into Princess Bubblegum's ship knocking both of them out of the race. For the others, Abigail thought she was on track not realizing that, as the third lap went on, she began to lose complete control, Gunther tried her best to steer away from Abigail, yet Abigail soon bumped into Raven instead knocking both of them out of the game. Because of Gunther failing to speed toward first place, she ended up getting in third place while the Baby Tuffles ended up getting in first and Ed surprisingly in second.

"Ha, beat that penguin!" laughed the Baby Tuffles, "Looks like I'll get immunity only!"

"Actually you'll share immunity with Ed and Gunther, because they were the first ones to come in too" laughed Chris.

"No, that's not fair!" cried the Baby Tuffles who wasn't happy with Gunther sharing immunity.

"Sorry" said Chris, "but those are the rules, as for the others, you'll get to vote off three people this time!"

Confessions:

"Three, goodie, who could it be" said Gaz.

"Let's hope to knock down those Titans" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

End of confessions.

It was indeed quite a vote off between Abigail and Princess Bubblegum; Beast Boy and Candace; Jeremy and Raven.

"I must say, there is a first time for everyone being here" laughed Chris, "on this tray I have three marshmallows, and only three of you will stay while the others will go back to Earth for good."

"Just get on with it" said the Baby Tuffles who was rather rude and impatient with Chris as he was observing them.

"Fine, first contestant who gets to stay" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Princess Bubblegum, second contestant to stay, Beast Boy and finally Raven will all get to stay!"

"You heard Chris, time for you three to get into the Escape Pod of Shame" laughed Chef as he ended up forcing them into the Escape Pod of Shame.

"Well, at least we'll be together" said Jeremy as the hatch closed.

"Please just get us going" said Abigail.

"If you insist" said Chef as he inputted the codes sending them off back to Earth.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	57. Off to a Random Planet

Chapter 57: Off to a Random Planet

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, the home planet of the Irkens, our contestants were going to become Invaders! Meaning that they'd have to undergo some training exercises in the effort to conquer another planet. Yet in the process, Manny, Candace and Jeremy sadly didn't make it in the race with the rest of the contestants!

So who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The contestants were indeed ready to make themselves the Invaders the Tallest had been hoping for.

Confessions:

"Ha, there is no way that no one can stop me" said Tak.

"I Zim have already been through all of this" laughed Zim, "there is nothing to stop me!"

"Ha, if it's an Invader they want, I will conquer any planet easy!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

End of confessions.

The Tallest were indeed ready to give the contestants the next challenge, as they gathered around where the Tallest were meeting with them, Chris and Chef were there as well.

"Today is the challenge where you'll setup your base on another random planet we'll select for you to conquer" continued the Red Tallest.

"Ha, I think I can safely conquer all of them" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Oh we know how powerful you are" said the Red Tallest, "but that just wouldn't be fair to the other Invaders."

"I can do this all by myself" said the Baby Tuffles in an arrogant mood.

"Alright, just for that comment, we're going to team up Invaders into pairs" laughed the Purple Tallest.

"These two are awesome" laughed Chris.

"Just as good as us" laughed Chef.

"Well who would I be paired up with then?" asked the Baby Tuffles.

"You and Gunther will try to conquer New Namek run by the democratically elected Den-Dee; Gaz and Cindy will be paired up to conquer that planet filled with aliens; Marceline and Jake get the planet with the largest comfortable sofa; Zim and Gir get to try to rule a planet filled with rogue Battle Droids; Tak and the Flame Princess get to tame the planet known as Avatar; Princess Bubblegum and Batman get to go to a Medieval planet; Ed and Double D will be heading off to a planet filled with giant worms; Robin and Cyborg get to go to a hi-tech planet Newton will be paired up with Flim-Flam where they'll take on the planet of the lava people; Django will be joining Ashoka, along with Riley and Megan as they'll take on a ruined planet of primitives since it's a rather large planet it may need four Invaders; and Beast Boy and Raven will get to try to conquer a colony planet of Wookies!" laughed the Purple Tallest.

"First part of the challenge will be to setup your own base" laughed the Red Tallest.

The contestants soon got into their ships, but for the Baby Tuffles he wanted to sabotage a few Invaders, so he fiddled around with Newton's ship along with also Flim-Flam's, Tak's and the Flame Princess' ship. As soon as the contestants took off on their ships, trouble started for the four Invaders, Flim-Flam did his best trying to control his ship yet it soon ran out of fuel and was heading down. Tak soon had a similar situation on her hand.

"No, not again!" cried Tak as she screamed.

The Flame Princess' ship ended up ramming itself to a building which the Flame Princess did her best to take control over her ship which it then crashed into Newton's ship leaving all four stranded.

"Ouch, looks like all four will be out of the game just like that, Chef, prepare the Escape Pod of Shame for all four!" laughed Chris.

"No this isn't fair, we never got a chance to show the Tallest!" cried Tak.

"Too bad, the rules are the rules, if you failed to go up with your Invader comrades you're out of the game!" laughed Chris.

"And it would be just as much fun as watching you try to conquer another planet with it being an utter failure!" laughed Chef.

It was indeed a sad thing for the four who crashed their ships, the Baby Tuffles smiled with glee as he took out all four contestants as he was heading toward New Namek with Gunther.

Confessions:

"Ha, weakest links are gone, more will soon follow" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who was rather uncomfortable being with the Baby Tuffles as her partner-in-crime.

"Even if I go now, mark my word, I know someone sabotaged my ship" said Newton.

End of confessions.

All four were indeed being escorted by Chef onto the Escape Pod of Shame where Chef closed the hatch and sent them all off to Earth.

"Back where you came from!" laughed Chef.

"Let's see how the progress is being made, oh looks like we have reports of the Baby Tuffles and Gunther landing on New Namek" said the Purple Tallest.

The computer screen then shows the two ships ended up to form a large base, yet because they landed just a few miles from apart of each other, the base soon was a large base connecting the two ships.

"Hey, what are you doing in my base?!" cried the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"You're base, what do you mean by your base?" asked the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Fine, have it your way" said the Baby Tuffles.

Chris along with Chef and the Tallest were observing the other Invaders as they landed on their planets and setting up shop.

"Let's hope the next challenge will be exciting when they actually try to take over the planet they are on, will they succeed? Find out more here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.

The Baby Tuffles indeed wasn't happy by being partnering up with Gunther on New Namek, he had hoped that Gunther would soon fail but in order to do so he'd have to make Gunther fail on purpose including failing on himself too.


	58. Takeover Attempts

Chapter 58: Takeover Attempts

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, our contestants became designated Invaders for the Irken Empire to take over and conquer random planets. Yet four contestants didn't make it such as Newton and three others who had to take the Escape Pod of Shame home.

Once the surviving Invaders landed on their planets and setup a base, they better hope that they can take over the planet given to them. Will they be successful? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Chris was ready to unleash his greatest and biggest challenge yet, having the contestants becoming conquers on multiple planets.

Confessions:

"This is the biggest and great challenge I have ever crafted!" laughed Chris.

"Makes me proud to be an Invader" laughed the Red Tallest.

"I do hope the Invaders do their job" said the Purple Tallest.

End of confessions.

Indeed, the Invaders' challenges were going to be implemented soon enough, a certain Baby Tuffles was rather restless as he was pacing around the base as he was forced to share it with Gunther. Gunther was already making contacts with the leaders of New Namek.

"What are you doing?" asked the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"You're going to takeover this planet without even use one ounce of energy?" asked the Baby Tuffles who laughed at Gunther.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha" continued Gunther.

"Oh, so you're saying your plan would work" said the Baby Tuffles.

Meanwhile, things were getting bad to worse for some other contestants, with Django, Ashoka, Riley and Megan things were already getting out of control with the primitive cavemen like people chasing them everywhere they go.

"This is nuts, how the heck are we going to rule over them?!" cried Django.

"I don't think my powers can work here they're too stupid" said Ashoka.

"I wonder what this button does with this Go Home feature" said Riley as he pressed the button on his watch.

Suddenly the four ships they came on immediately came bursting right through the primitives ending up taking them off away from the planet.

"Well looks like you all can thank Riley for getting yourselves kicked off because the Tallest have programmed these ships to automatically go back to Earth if you failed" laughed Chris.

As Chris was rather disappointed that four already failed in conquering a planet, things were going bad to worse with Beast Boy and Raven trying to takeover the colony of Wookies with Beast Boy impersonating a Wookie with his powers.

"I can't believe you understand them" said Raven to Beast Boy who nodded in an Wookie manner.

"I am sure they are willing to accept us" said Raven, "just what would you have to do?"

Suddenly the Wookie chief ended up providing Beast Boy with a large piece of raw meat right in front of him.

"Rrooarrr!" said the Wookie chief as he was signaling Beast Boy to eat it which Beast Boy was a vegetarian.

Beast Boy and Raven ended up making a mad dash out of the area with the angry Wookies chasing right after them.

"Nice going, we nearly had them eating out of our palm of our hands literally" said Raven as she was using her powers to block the debris the Wookies were throwing their way.

"Hey who called our ships?" asked Beast Boy.

"Heading back to Earth for being failures!" laughed Chris as his image showed up on Beast Boy's ship's computer screen.

Suddenly the ships took the two off the planet forcing them to head back to Earth.

"I do hope we have successful invasions here, because this is getting out really fast" said Chris.

"Oh look, the Sir units have been monitoring Ed and Double D taking control over those worms" said the Red Tallest.

"Well it looks like Ed is indeed the worm whisper that he was on that Dune planet" added Chef as he was watching Ed ride the large worm with Double D being rather nervous on another.

"Weee, look at us!" laughed Ed, "We control the worms!"

"They're having fun" laughed the Purple Tallest, "next!"

Robin along with Cyborg had ended up successfully stealing some hi-tech weapons and other gadgets which Robin was rather busy fighting off some guards along with Cyborg.

"We're kind of busy here" said Robin.

"But don't you worry, we're not runaways" added Cyborg as he was having a breeze at it.

As the two remaining Titans began to fight, the camera switched to both Marceline and Jake sleeping on the largest sofa being served various meals and dishes.

"You know, I feel kind of sorry for the others having to work" said Jake.

"Really?" asked Marceline.

"Nah!" laughed Jake.

For some other contestants, Batman was proven to be a worthy defender for Princess Bubblegum as he ended up dethroning the corrupt king of the planet making Princess Bubblegum the ruler.

"Just like back home on Ooo" said Princess Bubblegum, "except these inhabitants are not candy people."

Other contestants had quite fun oddly enough Gir somehow ended up hacking into the rogue battledroids forcing them all to do various dances while Zim watched on.

"What can I say, I'm a better Invader than that Tak ever was, she never even got off the planet!" laughed Zim.

For the last few Invaders, Cindy along with Gaz were fighting an Alien Queen and her brood easily taking them all on.

"At this rate we'll be able to conquer this planet!" laughed Cindy as she kicked one of the aliens.

"Ouch, wouldn't want to be him" laughed the Red Tallest.

"How the heck is that Gunther penguin doing?" asked the Purple Tallest.

As they switched to Gunther, Gunther was presented by Den-Dee the leader of New Namek with the key to the city capital while the Baby Tuffles tagged along as Gunther's helper.

Confessions:

"Downgraded to a servant, it's at least worth it in the shake I won't be voted off" said the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

End of confessions.

Gunther was able to take on New Namek, as Robin, Cyborg, Gaz and Cindy fought their way through on their planets they eventually made progress in conquering it.

"Ha, it's a good thing there are going to be no more eliminations like this one at least for now, so now that our Invaders have invaded, what's going to happen to them next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock, find out next time!" laughed Chris.


	59. Elite Irken Course

Chapter 59: Elite Irken Course

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a planet takeover of various planets from the invaders, namely the contestants themselves. Some did better than others at conquering a planet whether it was by means of force or through diplomatic means which a certain Gunther had great success far more than any others with the exception of Ed who was the worm whisper.

In the end those who did conquer were able to survive the challenge and those who did not had to be sent home back to Earth courtesy of their own ships that brought them there in the first place. So get ready for more here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

After conquering the planets, the Invaders i.e. the contestants were heading toward another Irken controlled planet for a special challenge.

Confessions:

"Can't believe I had to make sacrifices" said the Baby Tuffles, "though it was worth not getting kicked off by default."

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Glad I got me some new toys" laughed Cyborg as he showed off the toys he stole from the planet he conquered.

End of confessions.

As the contestants arrived on the planet they were greeted by Chris, Chef and the two Tallests whom were waiting for them.

"Glad you could make it" laughed Chris.

"Since all of you are official Invaders, we have designed a course" laughed the Red Tallest.

"And we've tweaked the course a little" added Chef.

"Each of you will be going through the course, the one who makes it out first will win immunity" laughed Chris, "good luck."

As the contestants started out the course, Zim and Gir soon found themselves in a trap they could not get out of which the other contestants began to run off.

"Hey a little help here!" cried Zim.

"See ya Zim!" laughed Gaz as she went off.

As Gaz and the others continued on their way, Cindy ended up getting caught in a trap herself. Gunther along with the Baby Tuffles were the contestants ahead of everyone with the Dark Knight and Robin not too far behind.

Confessions:

"I need a plan to get rid of those two" said the Baby Tuffles.

"I hardly trust that Baby Tuffles" said Batman.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued their way, the Baby Tuffles soon purposely began to remove some screws from the course as the course itself began to fall apart, Batman ended up almost trying to reach one ledge of the course yet he soon fell right off along with Robin.

"Looks like I won't have to worry about those two!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she passed ahead of the Baby Tuffles.

The Baby Tuffles and Gunther were typically neck and neck into the course with Jake and Marceline soon coming up close.

"Bah, another two annoying contestants!" said the Baby Tuffles.

"We're coming in!" laughed Jake as he was moving quite fast.

Jake was able to out maneuver any debris that was tossed toward him, as for Chef and Chris they were going to make things more interesting by having another repeat of their disaster course by setting up a cannon along with the Tallest Irkens firing at the contestants from their own ships.

"This is fun!" laughed the Red Tallest.

Chris began tossing some garlic in using the rocket launcher turrent he was using which ended up hitting Marceline as she was trying to make it.

"Ha, got one!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Nothing like a good freebie from Chris" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who didn't like what was going on.

End of confessions.

Double D soon fell off the course as lasers from the Purple Tallest ship knocked down some of the course material.

"Yet another one!" laughed the Purple Tallest.

As the course continued, Gunther ended up making it first with the Baby Tuffles making it as well.

"Looks like we have two winners here!" laughed Chris, "As for the rest of you, it's time to vote two people off!"

Indeed it was quite the obvious that it was a vote between Zim, Gir, Batman and Double D.

"Well, I am rather surprised that the Dark Knight showed up here again, any who the last marshmallows for the night will be going to" said Chris as he was awaiting the dramatic pause, "the Dark Knight and Double D!"

"Zim demands a recount!" cried Zim as he wasn't pleased.

"Wait, we got kicked off?" asked Gir to Zim.

"Yea we did" said Zim.

"Time for you two to go" laughed Chef as he ended up pushing both Zim and Gir into the Escape Pod of Shame.

As Chef closed the hatch and in put the codes for them to go back to Earth, he ended up launching them back toward Earth.

"Bye Zim!" laughed the Red Tallest, "You were not really that much of an invader anyway."

"Yea so until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.

But indeed Mom's plans were going forward as her son Walt was in a secret chambers on the main ship itself.

"So you're saying he's a Saiyan from the past?" asked Walt to Mom.

"Yes, we found Goku in this chamber" continued Mom, "apparently he's meant to be released soon."

"Let's hope the Baby Tuffles continues to have some fun first" said Walt.

"Yes indeed" laughed Mom.

Mom indeed was hoping to ensure chaos would be created.


	60. Ser Unit Stupidity

Chapter 60: Ser Unit Stupidity

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a rocking hardcore Irken elite training course that our contestants had to dash through. Zim and Gir whom were supposed to have experience in this elite course just couldn't make it and some other contestants nearly didn't make it either.

Well in the end, both of them got voted off for good and got sent back to Earth on the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Baby Tuffles was rather impatient as he was slowly getting rid of the good contestants that remained within the game.

Confessions:

"The size of foes are shrinking soon it'd just be between me and Gunther where I'll finish her off!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who was rather defiant.

End of confessions.

The contestants were back on the main Irken home world where their Ser units were typically following them around. However something sinister was brewing, Walt and his two brothers released Goku who was in his kid form from his chambers.

"Where am I?" asked Goku.

"It's a game room" said Igner.

"Yea, play with any of these remote controls" said Walt who didn't bother to tell Goku he was controlling the Ser units that were loyal to the contestants.

Goku just happened to take control over Princess Bubblegum's Ser unit as it ran off acting crazy.

"Hmm, I think it's time we have our challenge shift duties to have our Invader control their Ser unit" laughed the Red Tallest.

"That would be a great idea" laughed Chris.

But what Chris also wasn't telling the contestants aside from Goku having a controller, Chef along with the interns were also controlling the Ser units by remote control making them do a variety of stupid activities that would make Gir look smart. Chef ended up controlling the Ser unit that was loyal to Marceline.

"Hey get back here!" cried Marceline.

The Ser unit ended up acquiring some garlic powder and tossed it on her.

"Now you done it!" roared Marceline who was even though in pain wanted to still capture the Ser unit.

As Marceline chased her Ser unit, it ran a corner where Marceline ended up bumping into Jake quite literally as he was trying to capture his Ser unit.

"Man these Ser units are annoying!" cried Jake.

"Just catch them!" cried Marceline.

"Hello that's what I have been trying to do" said Jake.

"Hey I got mine" said the Baby Tuffles as he had his Ser unit chained up.

"Whoa, you're kind of overdoing it on restraining your Ser unit, but I'll give you credit anyway" said Chris.

"Good, I am glad I will be getting immunity" said the Baby Tuffles, "and the only one."

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she showed her Ser unit to be very cooperative.

"What, how the heck did you managed to control your Ser unit, you're just a penguin!" roared the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha" continued Gunther.

"Practice, what practice?!" cried the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Questioning you!?" cried the Baby Tuffles as he was going to get into a fight.

"Excuse me for a second" said Batman as he ended up controlling his Ser unit to break up a fight.

"Hey stay out of this Bats" said the Baby Tuffles.

"I am afraid not" said Batman.

"Well then you leave me no choice" said the Baby Tuffles as he ended up using his energy blast to destroy the Dark Knight's Ser unit, "oops looks like you won't have a Ser unit anymore."

"Enough of this" said Batman, "this is pointless."

"You're pointless" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'll take the bullet for my Ser unit" said Batman as it was thoughtful Gunther was going to loan over her Ser unit.

"Well you're one contestant to worry about" laughed the Baby Tuffles as he walked off.

Meanwhile the others were still having issues with their Ser units, Double D could hardly stand the stupidity of his Ser unit meanwhile Ed was enjoying his Ser unit.

"Hey look at what I can do with my Ser unit!" laughed Ed as he was copying whatever moves.

"Give me that" said Chef as he grabbed the controller from the intern and began to take it over, "now watch and learn."

Chef began to make Ed's Ser unit do various bizarre things which Ed attempted to copy but soon found himself in an odd position.

"Ed are you alright?" asked Double D.

"I'm okay" said Ed.

"I'll help undo him" said Cindy after she handled her Ser unit.

It was the obvious who was going to receive immunity both Gunther and the Baby Tuffles were going to receive immunity.

"Looks like you two did it again" laughed Chris.

"I can't believe I have to share immunity with that penguin again" sighed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha" laughed Gunther.

"Yea tough luck" laughed Chris, "as for the rest of you time to vote off two contestants this time!"

It was going to be a vote between Batman, Marceline, Ed and Double D.

"Gee, Double D you didn't do so well in the last challenge, and Marceline twice you took the garlic bullet!" laughed Chris, "For the last two marshmallows for the night will be going to, Marceline and Double D!"

"Don't worry I'll win this one for you" said Robin.

"Just do your best" said Batman as he along with Ed headed off to the Escape Pod of Shame while being escorted by Chef.

"In you two go" said Chef as he closed the hatch.

Chef ends up inputting the coordinates and sends them off back to Earth.

"Wow what an exit for the Dark Knight to leave the game for good, until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	61. A Look at a Zombie Earth

Chapter 61: A Look at a Zombie Earth

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath, we were surprised to find out that the Baby Tuffles got so far ahead in the game even for a late entry! Even more disturbing development that took place was the downfall of the Titans and even the Dark Knight himself from the game along with Leela another hardcore player!

Anyway, get ready because we have some shocking developments for you, as well as also a look at a zombie Earth which Professor Farnsworth has been exploring here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Bridgette was still rather concern with the safety of Zak Monday seeing how long he was gone in that zombie controlled Earth.

"I am rather worried about Zak Monday being in a zombie controlled Earth for so long" said Bridgette.

"Well this time we're going to receive a look at what a zombie Earth looks like" laughed Geoff.

"Quite right" laughed Professor Farnsworth as he appeared on computer screen, "I have done some researching on that other Earth our Zak Monday is on and it's unholy deadly!"

The computer screen then switches to a probe where it takes various photos of survivors on that same Earth fighting off the zombie hordes, but Zak Monday has mysteriously disappeared from the survivors for some odd reason.

"Where the heck is Zak Monday in this, he is supposed to be on that Earth from another universe" said Bridgette.

"We were trying to trace where he last left off, but sadly we lost track of his whereabouts" said Professor Farnsworth.

"Is there a way we can even travel there?" asked Bridgette.

"Wait, why should we go and stick our necks out for him?" asked Draco.

"Yea he's been nothing but trouble" added Heather.

"You guys are not going to go and rescue him, sure he was bad for a few seasons but look at you, you were all once bad too" continued Bridgette.

"Okay, time to diffuse this, Jorgen bring on out the others whom were voted off recently" laughed Geoff.

As Jorgen brought out the contestants whom were recently voted off among them included the Dark Knight which Bane was rather surprised to see him there.

"I must say you latest longer than I did back there" said Bane, "much appreciated knowing you are a true adversary."

"I would have gotten further if my Ser unit wasn't destroyed by the Baby Tuffles" said Batman.

"How does he get ahead in the game and I don't go anywhere?!" whined Courtney.

"Jorgen if you won't mind roll those clips of our losers getting voted off" laughed Geoff.

As he rolled each of the clips, Jorgen came across some secret footage of Ed making a deal with the Baby Tuffles which everyone glared at him.

"Ed was promised buttered toast and gravy for life!" cried Ed.

"Ed you idiot, you made a bad deal!" cried Eddy.

"And you paid the price" added Batman.

"Maybe we should get back to how Zak Monday is doing?" asked Bridgette.

"Chill, chill" said Geoff.

"We've done some research on some dangerous zombies that are on that other Earth" said Professor Farnsworth.

"Fascinating" said Raven.

"Man those zombies are mega gross" said Beast Boy as he observed the zombies on camera.

"Great, I am assuming we'll go and volunteer to help out because it's the right thing to do" said Raven.

"You got that right" laughed Mark, "I am so glad I am not going to that other Earth."

"Same here, I can deal with vampires and werewolves, but zombies no way" said Draco.

"We're still developing a rescue team for Zak Monday" said Professor Farnsworth, "they're going to need some training and equipment to fight their way through the hordes of zombies."

"Glad someone is on the ball" said Bridgette.

"Well until then that's all for now here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

But indeed for the Baby Tuffles, he was still plotting to get rid of the other contestants whom were a threat to him winning the grand prize. He was still unaware that Walt and his two brothers had freed Goku from his chamber that'd complicate the Baby Tuffles' plans. Gunther who wasn't happy with the Baby Tuffles was spying on him and noticed his latest targets were going to be Robin and Cyborg.

"These two need to go" said the Baby Tuffles, "I can handle that brainy Ed boy since he has no real threats to oppose me."

Gunther soon ends up dashing out and runs into Cindy who was on her own way out.

"Watch where you're going penguin" said Cindy.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther as she asked Cindy about the Baby Tuffles.

"No, I don't care what the Baby Tuffles is up to" continued Cindy, "I got my own game planned."

"Wha, wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"I can handle someone like him" said Cindy referring to the Baby Tuffles, "don't try to call me weak penguin."

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Just get out of my way" said Cindy.

As Cindy headed off, Gaz couldn't help but to overhear what Gunther had to say about Cindy.

"My, even for a penguin you have poor choice of words" said Gaz.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Ha, I am not worried about the Baby Tuffles, because you know why, I am in league with him" laughed Gaz.

"Wha, wha, wha?!" cried Gunther.

"Worried I will be backstabbed, not a chance because I will betray him first" laughed Gaz.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who was rather puzzled but still concerned.

Gaz ends up heading off as Gunther still is perplexed about Gaz's true intentions, meanwhile on a certain zombie ruled Earth, a certain Zak Monday was still fighting off the zombies like mad as well as hiding.

"Where the heck are they going to come and get me if they ever still care about me!" cried Zak Monday, "Stupid Chef, he should be fed to these guys!"

Suddenly Zak Monday notices one of Professor Farnsworth's probes.

"Let's see if I can get their attention" said Zak Monday as he picked up a rock and tossed it at the probe.

Meanwhile Professor Farnsworth noticed one of his probes was down.

"Hmm, one of my probes seems to be down" said Professor Farnsworth.

"I wonder if one of those zombies got to it" said Zapp.

"Hey tools!" laughed Zak Monday as he appeared in front of the camera of the probe, "I broke your stupid toy!"

"Oh my, it looks like we've found him" said Professor Farnsworth.

"Now all we need once after the season is done to get a rescue team together" said Zapp, "and there is no way I am going to join up."

"We'll figure out something" continued Professor Farnsworth.

"Glad his parents were not the kind to sue" laughed Zapp.

Indeed Professor Farnsworth along with Chris and the producers were plotting for such a rescue team to get Zak Monday off of the zombie infested Earth for good in the near future but that'd have to wait for now.


	62. Planet of King Kai

Chapter 62: Planet of King Kai

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a Ser Unit insanity where our contestants had to grab their Ser units and try to control them. Some had their Ser units destroyed like the Dark Knight's Ser unit blown up into pieces by the Baby Tuffles and others like Marceline's Ser unit ended up using garlic on her!

In the end, both Batman and Ed got voted off and headed off back to Earth on the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Baby Tuffles was indeed on a roll as he was prepared to take down the two remaining Titans along with anyone else in the way.

Confessions:

"Those two Titans are the biggest threats to my existence, if I can get rid of them in the next upcoming challenges I should do fine, I can beat that penguin then as well" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who was rather confident she could get ahead in the game.

"That penguin better not lecture me anymore if she knows what's good for her" said Gaz.

"Can't believe that Ser unit did more damage than I thought" said Marceline as she was still coughing from the garlic.

End of confessions.

"Hello everyone" laughed Chris as his image showed up on the computer screen, "today we're going to be heading toward the planet ruled by King Kai! So prepare yourselves for a series of martial arts style competitions!"

Confessions:

"Ha, they won't know what hit them" laughed Cindy.

"I don't need martial arts to beat up someone" said Gaz.

"And the mighty will fall" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"No one can stop my mad skills" said Robin.

End of confessions.

As the spaceship landed along with the main one, Chris also had another announcement.

"I would like to bring on one more contestant, a former student of King Kai himself" laughed Chris, "Goku will be joining the game!"

Confessions:

"What, a Saiyan joining the competition, this is an outrage!" cried the Baby Tuffles, "No matter, this will not complicate things for me anyway."

"Yea, I finally get to be in the game!" laughed Goku.

End of confessions.

"Welcome, welcome to my planet" laughed King Kai.

"This is the mighty King Kai?" asked Cindy.

"Hey watch it" said Chef, "we're under contract with him."

"He's right you know" laughed King Kai.

"So what'd our challenge be?" asked the Baby Tuffles.

"Hmm, the first challenge will be an endurance challenge, whoever can beat my record in these various martial art exercises will win immunity" laughed King Kai.

As each of the contestants got ready, the first part of the challenge was just basic exercises that King Kai wanted everyone to complete. Gunther was able to do the most of the exercises with the Baby Tuffles and Robin tying while Double D lagged behind.

Confessions:

"Curse physical exercise!" cried Double D.

"Looks like we got ourselves a weak link" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

End of confessions.

After the exercises was a sparring match between each of the contestants. The Baby Tuffles was going to face off with Robin, Cyborg was going to take on Jake, Marceline was going to take on Gunther, Double D was going to take on Cindy, the Baby Tuffles was going to take on as well as Goku, aside from Robin, and Princess Bubblegum was going to take on Gaz.

"So, you think you can stop me?" laughed the Baby Tuffles to Goku.

"I can at least try" said Goku.

"You have no merit to face me" laughed the Baby Tuffles who continued to taunt Goku.

Goku charged first trying to give the Baby Tuffles a few good hits yet he was soon tossed aside by the Baby Tuffles. Other contestants did far worse, Cindy was easily able to beat up Double D who didn't even bother to fight back and Gaz easily took on Princess Bubblegum. It was really the fights between Robin and the Baby Tuffles; Cyborg and Jake and Gunther and Marceline that really shook things up.

"Ha, Goku was an amateur but you are the real threat to me being in the game" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Come and get me then" laughed Robin.

The Baby Tuffles kept at it as he fought with Robin, Cyborg was having an easy time fighting Jake who did his best but wasn't the best at all. As the fights continued to rage, Gunther ended up beating Marceline but was rather polite on how she won.

"Good fight" said Marceline as she shook Gunther's feather.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther.

The Baby Tuffles on the other hand after he defeated Robin was acting like the jerk he was.

"Yea, I won, I won, I won and you lost!" laughed the Baby Tuffles to Robin.

Indeed, the Baby Tuffles' attitude made Cyborg more polite to Jake after he ended up beating him in the spar match.

"Ha, nice game" said Cyborg.

"Same here" laughed Jake.

"I guess Gunther will be sharing immunity with Cyborg and the Baby Tuffles, the others will be voting off two contestants!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Time to send off the weak links!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"I know I did so poorly!" cried Double D.

"That Ed nerd didn't do so well" laughed Cindy.

"Bye princess" said Gaz as she voted for Princess Bubblegum.

End of confessions.

As it came down, it was a vote between Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Double D and Robin.

"Ouch, Robin, you lost to the Baby Tuffles badly and you Marceline were very polite to Gunther who ended up defeating you, but that's not the reason why you'll be voted off at least for now" said Chris as he tossed the two the two final marshmallows, "looks like Princess Bubblegum and Double D will be going home on the Escape Pod of Shame for good."

"I knew this was going to sadly happen" said Double D as Chef was escorting him and Princess Bubblegum to the Escape Pod of Shame.

"In you two go" laughed Chef as he closed the hatch, he inputted the coordinates to Earth and sent them off.

"Ha, with those two gone it's just the heavy weights, which one among them will become part of the final three stay tune until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	63. What is King Kai Thinking Of?

Chapter 63: What is King Kai Thinking Of?

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on the Camp Drama Future Shock, the planet of King Kai where our contestants ended up proving themselves to the great Kai himself oh yea, one more final contestant was added to the game, Goku joined the contestants to prove himself.

King Kai wanted our contestants to go through some endurance skill tests some did better than others and still others like Princess Bubblegum and Double D didn't do so well and were promptly voted off and headed off back to Earth on the Escape Pod of Shame. So who'll be voted off this time? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Baby Tuffles wasn't so happy that Goku had entered the game at all.

Confessions:

"There must be a way for me to make sure that Saiyan won't get far" said the Baby Tuffles.

"Ha, I'm so glad that I'm part of this game, I mean getting that prize money sounds great!" laughed Goku.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in a camp site on King Kai planet, King Kai's monkey ended up making its typical monkey noises waking them up.

"What the heck?!" cried Cindy.

"Glad you like our wake up call" laughed Chris as he came into the scene with Chef and King Kai.

"Oh yes, my loyal companion can really wake you up if you are lazy" laughed King Kai.

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Marceline.

"A mind reading challenge!" laughed Chef.

"Yep and we have some fancy electric chairs ready and waiting for each one of you" laughed Chris.

"Okay you're going too far" said Cindy.

"If you do not guess right with what King Kai might be thinking you'll get not just a shocking surprise, but a surprise from the wheel of surprises as well" laughed Chris as Chef brought it out.

"Let's begin shall we" said King Kai.

As the contestants sat in their chairs, the Baby Tuffles felt he was rather confident he could easily beat everyone. King Kai meditated for a moment.

"Okay, what am I thinking?" asked King Kai.

"Those nice girls in that exercise video you like to watch" said the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she complained she also thought about that too.

"Kind of makes sense" said Goku.

"Wait, why you!" cried Cindy who ended up getting a shocking response, "Hey, I didn't answer anything wrong!"

"Sorry, finger slipped" said Chef who obviously did it on purpose.

As the contestants continued to guess what was King Kai thinking, one of the dares Marceline had to endure was once again garlic which she indeed hated.

Confessions:

"This is discrimination!" cried Marceline.

"Wow, she could get a lawyer!" laughed Jake.

End of confessions.

Yet for the contestants whom were typically doing well enough to survive were Gunther, the Baby Tuffles and Goku.

"Wow, this is fun!" laughed Goku which everyone else seemed rather miserable.

"Fine, you call this fun?!" cried Cyborg who wasn't happy.

"Hey pal, I faired worse than you, so don't complain!" cried Cindy.

"Ha, you faired worse, what about me?!" cried Marceline, "I got garlic tossed at me again!"

"Enough!" cried King Kai, "I have one final thought for everyone to try to guess, whoever can guess it right will win immunity!"

Confessions:

"I know exactly what he's thinking" said Goku.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Not hard to figure it out" said the Baby Tuffles.

"Heck I didn't get any" said Robin who was rather stumped.

End of confessions.

As the contestants thought for a moment, Gunther then buzzed right on in for the right answer.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Absolutely correct!" laughed King Kai, "I just love it when my monkey causes trouble! Gunther you obtain immunity!"

"What, no fair!" cried the Baby Tuffles to which Chef pressed the button on the remote control giving the Baby Tuffles an electric shock.

"Give me that!" cried the Baby Tuffles as he grabbed it from Chef which he then pressed it hurting Goku.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong!" cried Goku.

Goku then grabs the controller and pushes the button on the Baby Tuffles shocking him.

"Alright enough" said Chef as he ends up grabbing the controller and destroying it.

"Time for those who didn't receive immunity to be vote off someone!" laughed Chris.

It was indeed an obvious vote between Cindy and Marceline both had suffered enough wrath from Chris and his antics.

Confessions:

"Hmm, Cindy is a weak link, though Marceline could be a greater threat than Cindy, tough choice, I'll vote off Marceline" said the Baby Tuffles.

"Sorry Marceline, but that comment cost you my vote!" laughed Cyborg as he voted for her.

"Bye vampire queen" laughed Cindy as she voted for Marceline.

"Spoiled brat gets to go" said Marceline as she voted for Cindy.

"Bye Marceline" said Gaz as she voted for her.

"Sorry Cindy, hope this is no hard feelings" said Jake who voted for her.

"Bye Cindy, I think we may need someone like Marceline to challenge the Baby Tuffles" said Robin.

"Vampires scare me" said Goku who voted for Marceline.

End of confessions.

"Okay, let's go and tally up the votes, we have one vote for Marceline, another vote for her, another, another, another and only three votes for Cindy, so guess who that means, Marceline gets voted off!" laughed Chris.

"Could have seen this coming" sighed Marceline.

"Time for you to head into the Escape Pod of Shame" laughed Chef as he escorted her.

As Chef closed the hatch to the Escape Pod of Shame, he inputted the coordinates back to Earth and sent her off.

"Ha, with Marceline gone we're down to the final eight contestants left, will Gunther go for the final goal and be part of the final two? Or will the dastardly Baby Tuffles find a way around? Or will someone else get ahead? Find out more of this next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	64. King Kai's Monkey Friends

Chapter 64: King Kai's Monkey Friends

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a grueling thought process for our contestants whom had to guess what was King Kai thinking of and not only that they were strapped to electric chairs that'd give them a shock along with completing any dares given to them if they did not guess right!

In the end, Marceline got voted off for good and got sent home on the Escape Pod of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Goku was rather thrilled to be part of the game along with Gunther who was rather surprised how she was able to last that long in the game.

Confessions:

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Yea, I hope I get the main prize" laughed Goku.

"Hmm, I better knock down a few more weak contestants first before I move onto either the Saiyan or the troublesome penguin" said the Baby Tuffles, "but who is a greater threat to me, the Titans or the weak links."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept they were woken up by a truck moving into the area with Chef driving it. On the shotgun seat was the same monkey that was loyal to King Kai sitting there.

"Chris and King Kai wanted me to deliver you a present, some of this monkey's friends, each of you will try to teach a monkey a trick and whoever can show off me, Chris and King Kai the trick the best will win immunity" said Chef.

Confessions:

"Great more monkey problems" sighed Cindy.

"They better just be throwing mud or I'll make them extinct on this planet" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the monkeys poured on in, Cindy wasn't happy that she had a monkey to deal with which the monkey promptly threw some mud.

"Please let this be mud" said Cindy.

"I think I know how to train you" said Robin as he took some materials and created his own course.

As for Cyborg, Cyborg was trying to show the monkey some sign language words.

"Okay monkey repeat after me" said Cyborg after he downloaded some sign language words, the monkey responded angrily and began to try to tear Cyborg up, "hey, stop it!"

"Looks like you're having some monkey issues!" laughed the Baby Tuffles as he showed his monkey how to do tricks the right way.

Jake was also having trouble with his own monkey who'd refuse to leap through hoops.

"Come on monkey" said Jake to which the monkey responded by throwing some mud at him.

Confessions:

"This is going nowhere fast!" cried Jake.

"I'm having fun with my monkey!" laughed Goku which the monkey was on camera with him, "And I have my own tail too like the monkey one!"

Gunther was having a wonderful time with her monkey typically helping it read along with also playing some baseball. While Gaz was having trouble with her own monkey as she tried to capture it after she was chasing it. Chris along with King Kai soon showed up while Chef waited for the two.

"Wow, they're really falling apart with my monkey's friends" said King Kai.

"Let's just see who has survived" said Chris.

Gunther ends up showing off her monkey playing some baseball which the monkey indeed enjoyed.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Amusing, but let's look at the others" laughed Chris.

As the three judges continued, the Baby Tuffles ended up using a whip to show off his monkey a few tricks which the monkey obeyed.

"Kind of harsh" said King Kai.

"Moving onward" said Chef.

Cindy indeed was having trouble showing off her monkey, yet the monkey continued to be mean toward her and the next contestant Cyborg faired no differently.

"Stupid monkey!" cried Cyborg, "Do your sign languages right!"

The monkey responded by throwing mud at Cyborg. Robin when it came down to his turn showed off the judges some acrobat moves with the monkey.

"That's pretty nice" said Chris.

"Next!" laughed Chef.

The three judges then moved toward Gaz where she forced her monkey to do tricks, as for Goku he showed his monkey in a kinder way how to do tricks.

"Hmm, how's Jack doing?" asked Chris.

"Wow, look at the monkey using Jake like a tramp lean" laughed Chef.

"Well, I think I know who'll obtain immunity, Jake, Gunther and the Baby Tuffles, as for the rest of you, you'll be voting off someone!" laughed Chris.

The vote indeed came down to a vote between Cindy and Cyborg both who did poorly among the contestants.

Confessions:

"Poor Cyborg, you had a nice run" said Robin as he voted for his friend.

"Stupid monkey damaged my circuits!" cried Cyborg.

"Ah, ah!" cried Cyborg's monkey who voted for Cyborg to be kicked off.

"One less Titan" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"See ya" laughed Cindy.

"I think Cindy was too mean to that monkey" said Goku who voted for her over Cyborg.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther who was disappointed with Cyborg.

"Cindy was too mean to her monkey" said Jake.

End of confessions.

As the votes were tallied, Chris was reading each vote one by one to both Cindy and Cyborg.

"Okay let's see, we have two votes for Cindy, we have a vote for Cyborg, another vote for Cyborg, another, another, another and yet finally another vote for Cyborg!" laughed Chris.

"I got voted off, all because of that stupid monkey!" cried Cyborg who wasn't happy.

"Ah, ah, ah!" cried the monkey.

"Why you!" cried Cyborg who was about to go after the monkey.

Chef ended up pulling Cyborg away and escorted him to the Escape Pod of Shame.

"No one's going to hurt a monkey" said Chef as he closes the hatch on Cyborg and inputs the coordinates back to Earth.

Chef then presses the button and sends Cyborg screaming for his life all the way back to Earth.

Confessions:

"One less Titan to worry about" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

End of confessions.

"Ha, only one Titan remains and aside from that our contestant size just shrunk!" laughed Chris, "Until next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!"


	65. King Kai's Gross Out Feast

Chapter 65: King Kai's Gross Out Feast

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, King Kai's monkey and his friends decided to join on in on the fun. Sadly for some of the contestants like Cyborg things went bad to worse and only Goku, Gunther and the Baby Tuffles received immunity and poor Cyborg ended up getting voted off.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

The Baby Tuffles was rather happy that Cyborg was gone for good as he would no longer be a threat.

Confessions:

"I am going to enjoy this ride" laughed the Baby Tuffles, "one more Titan to go along with the other weak links!"

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out on the open field, the smell of food came to their attention which Chef brought food out with King Kai and Chris following suit.

"I hope you enjoy this meal because today's challenge will be a gross out feast!" laughed King Kai.

Confessions:

"I can take whatever King Kai can throw at me" said Cindy.

"There is nothing this fool can stop me from reaching my goal" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the table of meals moved toward the contestants from happy to shocked surprises came onto their faces as they noticed how gross the meals were.

"How can something that smells so good looks so gross?" asked Cindy.

"My specialty!" laughed King Kai.

"Time to chow down" said Goku as he started first.

Confessions:

"How can he stand it?!" cried Cindy who was rather grossed out.

"And now the weak ones fall" said the Baby Tuffles.

End of confessions.

As the Baby Tuffles dug in as well in eating some of King Kai's gross food, Cindy began to turn green and ended up puking which Chris and Chef both laughed at her. Gaz followed as well and Robin felt ill by just trying to eat some of it along with Jake.

Confessions:

"Don't feel so good" said Jake as he turned green.

"Disgusting" said Robin.

End of confessions.

As the challenge continued, Cindy indeed sadly had to leave as she wasn't feeling well.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther as she continued to eat.

"There is no end to this" said the Baby Tuffles as more meals showed up pushed by the monkeys.

After a few more meals Gaz soon ended up puking just like Cindy did which Chris and Chef both laughed at her.

Confessions:

"Oh man, this is too funny, King Kai is a real artist when it comes to depicting his food to look really good but in fact is really gross" laughed Chris.

"I do my part" laughed King Kai.

"Disgusting!" cried Gaz.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she was enduring it.

End of confessions.

As the challenge continued, Robin couldn't finish one of the meals that was present right in front of him where he promptly fainted. It soon came down to Goku, the Baby Tuffles and Gunther who continued to eat away.

Confessions:

"There is nothing that'd stop me" laughed Goku.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Ha this is easy" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

End of confessions.

"And now for something very spicy" laughed King Kai.

As Goku tried to give it a taste, Goku suddenly turned face red and ran off heading toward the nearest well and ended up swallowing the water in there. Gunther attempted to drink it and she soon began to loose her feathers which made the Baby Tuffles laugh.

"You look ripe for the oven!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Fine" sighed the Baby Tuffles.

As the Baby Tuffles tried it, it literally went down his system which he had to run off to the restroom making Chef and Chris laugh.

"Well, it seems like even though you lost your feathers you still won immunity" laughed Chris to Gunther.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she was not worried her feathers would grow back.

"And I guess for the rest of them they'll be voting off two people" laughed King Kai.

Indeed it came down to a vote between Cindy, Robin, Gaz and Jake which the Baby Tuffles was purposely voting for Robin and Cindy to be voted off and skewing the vote against them.

"Wow, I am sadly surprised to see you here Cindy, you somehow managed to make it all this way this season but it wasn't enough" said Chris, "and Robin, you're here as well along with Gaz and Jake. Last two marshmallows for the night will be going to, hmm, Gaz and Jake!"

"What, that can't be!" cried Robin who was rather surprised.

"I can probably see her getting voted off, but him?" asked Gaz who thought it was even strange that Robin was joining Cindy.

"I don't deserve this either!" cried Cindy.

"Yea, yea that's what they all say" laughed Chef as he ended up grabbing both Cindy and Robin and began to escort them to the Escape Pod of Shame. As both Cindy and Robin and loaded onto the Escape Pod of Shame, Chef slams the hatch and inputs the coordinates sending them off back to Earth.

"Well, we only have five contestants left! Can you believe it, a fight between Jake, Gaz, Goku, the Baby Tuffles and Gunther for the final two, who will win and who will gain the main prize? Find out more about this next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock!" laughed Chris.


	66. Down to Five

Chapter 66: Down to Five

Once again it was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was a grueling feast of gross with King Kai and his monkey friends doing most of the cooking for our contestants! Yep Cindy along with Robin couldn't handle taking in much of the gross meals that King Kai was cooking up even though they oddly looked delicious enough to eat!

In the end both Robin and Cindy got voted off which our contestants soon shrank to the number of five! Being Gunther, Goku, the Baby Tuffles, Jake and Gaz, who among them will reach to the final three? Find out here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

As the five remaining contestants slept out in the open, a gun went off which was typically filled with blanks which Chef himself came into the area.

"Alright get up!" laughed Chef, "King Kai and Chris have both instructed me to give out the challenge to see who'll be part of the final three."

Confessions:

"A challenge with Chef is going to be a tough one" said Jake.

"I can take on Chef anytime" said Gaz.

"He doesn't look so tough" said the Baby Tuffles.

End of confessions.

As Chef led the contestants to the area it was rather a huge training course which the contestants had to race through. There were all sorts of traps and other gadgets that could get some of the contestants stuck.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther to Chef.

"Is it safe, of course it is safe" said Chef.

"I think the penguin is worried she'll lose" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"What, how dare you suggest you can make it to the final three" said the Baby Tuffles, "you're on!"

Chef ends up firing the gun filled with blanks which the contestants themselves head off, Jake at first was in the lead considering his powers as he was able to leap over each obstacle with ease, until he came across a few fly paper traps that Chris and King Kai had placed there. Jake soon bundled up into a ball which he was rather stuck in his position due to the fly traps.

"This is rather embarrassing" said Jake.

"See ya" said Gaz as she leaped over Jake.

Yet as Gaz climbed up an obstacle she ended tumbling down getting herself stuck in cement.

Confessions:

"Oh man, that's too rich seeing her stuck in cement!" laughed Chris.

"I am going to make Chris pay!" roared Gaz.

End of confessions.

Gunther had able to evade the traps along with Goku, the Baby Tuffles was able to easily evade the traps as well.

"So, you two think you can beat me?" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"I know we can" said Goku.

"Ha, don't think you'll be getting this far" said the Baby Tuffles.

The Baby Tuffles soon ended up sabotaging one of the walls that both Goku and Gunther had to climb over.

"Wha, wha!" cried Gunther as she held on.

As both Gunther and Goku went after the Baby Tuffles, Chris along with King Kai decided to have some fun as they were on laser cannons.

"Time to make them run!" laughed King Kai.

"This is going to be cool!" laughed Chris.

Both Chris and King Kai began to fire the lasers at the three remaining contestants whom were able to dodge the oncoming lasers.

Confessions:

"This is nuts!" cried Goku.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther.

"Ha, this is nothing!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

End of confessions.

As the three dodge the lasers, the Baby Tuffles came in first after finishing the course with Gunther in second and Goku in third.

"Ah man!" cried Goku, "I came in third!"

"Wha, wha, wha!" said Gunther as she didn't like the Baby Tuffles cheating.

"Ha, I came in first which means I receive immunity!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Looks like I can have some fun in moving these two off" laughed Chef as poor Gaz along with Jake were brought in by the monkeys.

"This is rather embarrassing" sighed Gaz.

"You're telling me" said Jake.

It was an easy vote off, a vote between Gaz, Jake, Goku and Gunther which Chris was rather surprised to see Gunther here.

"Gunther, I'm surprised to find you here along with Goku, anyway, you two will be safe because you two will be heading off to the final three with the Baby Tuffles, as for Gaz being stuck in cement and Jake being turned into a bouncing ball of shame, you two will be heading home onto the Escape Pod of Shame!" laughed Chris.

"I guess it figures where I'm going" sighed Jake.

"Come on, time to put you two in" said Chef as he grabbed both of them.

Chef had an easy time tossing both Gaz and Jake into the Escape Pod of Shame where he ended up inputting the coordinates sending them off back to Earth.

"Wow, down to the final three!" laughed Chris, "And I mean wow! Who among these three will obtain the final grand prize? Will it be Goku? Will it be Gunther who'd do it for the fans or will it be the Baby Tuflfes who'd do it for the greed? Find out about this and more next time here on Camp Drama Future Shock where we head off toward the planet of Mustafar for the final showdown!"


	67. Win It Gunther, Win It!

Chapter 67: Win It Gunther, Win It!

Once again it was time for Geoff to give his final recap to the audience for the season.

Geoff's commentary:

Welcome to the last final Aftermath episode for Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath! It's been quite a ride this season with Courtney coming and going back and forth until she was finally gone along with a few other surprises that came and gone too!

In the end it'll all come down between three contestants, Gunther, the Baby Tuffles and Goku! Who among these three will head to the final two and take the grand prize? Find out more as we head to hyperdrive here on Camp Drama Future Shock the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Geoff indeed was rather excited it came down to this, the former contestants whom were voted off were heading onto a spaceship with the other contestants whom were recently voted off and finally came to Earth.

"We're heading to Mustafar?" asked Johnny to Geoff.

"You bet we are" laughed Geoff, "because that's where the final two challenges will be taking place!"

"That's right it was a long season but it soon will come down to three" added Bridgette.

"Yep we'll get a look back once we board the spaceship that'll take us to Mustafar" continued Geoff.

After everyone boarded the ship, Jorgen ended up showing images of each of the losers getting voted off and the reasons why.

"We had some great times here" said Geoff.

"Glad Courtney will not be getting the prize" laughed Draco.

"Shut up!" cried Courtney.

"And here I thought that would be something you'd say" said Red X.

"Well we're going to vote from the audience to see who'll be the favorite and we all know a certain penguin that is" laughed Geoff.

"Isn't that kind of bias?" asked Mark.

"Nonsense" laughed Geoff, "there are two other choices you can choose too."

As everyone began to cast their votes it was obvious who was getting the most votes, Gunther even the Ice King voted for her after all she was his pet.

"I hope my little Gunther can make it to the grand prize" said the Ice King as the spaceship was lifting off and heading off preparing to go into hyperspace.

"Yep, we're so glad you have such a wonderful pet" added Geoff, "just look at how cute she looks in all of these t-shirts those who voted for her are wearing."

"Yea, I even hope she wins" added Finn as he was wearing a Gunther t-shirt.

"What about Zak Monday, do we have any plans to rescue him?" asked Bridgette.

"Chill, we'll get there soon enough once the two final challenges are over" continued Geoff.

"But we need to come up with a plan" continued Bridgette, "we can't just not jump into another zombie filled Earth with no plans."

"Alright, since you insist so much we're going to have Professor Farnsworth on the line" said Geoff.

Suddenly Professor Farnsworth's image came up.

"So you want to know how you'd survive on a zombie filled Earth right?" asked Professor Farnsworth.

"Heck yea we do" continued Bridgette.

"Very well, first thing you need weapons to defend yourselves from the zombies along with also not letting slow people get in the way" continued Professor Farnsworth.

"Meaning they will not be part of the next season" added Geoff, "for liability reasons."

"Good call" said Izzy, "I think I would make a great zombie, being able to bite everyone!"

"Uh, I think even the zombies would be afraid of her" said Owen.

"No, we don't need people like her to get involved" continued Professor Farnsworth, "I am already developing a network of teams that'd be heading to the zombie filled Earth where Zak Monday will be located on."

"Do we know where he currently is on the zombie filled Earth?" asked Jimmy.

"Well we lost communications when he broke them on purpose" continued Professor Farnsworth.

"Figures we're going to have to do a search and rescue mission" said Cindy.

"We'll form those teams later after we resolve who'll win this season" added Geoff.

"Yea, I hope it's my old gal Gunther, she'll take on both that Baby Tuffles and Goku at once!" laughed the Ice King.

"Do you have any photos of Gunther you'd like to share with us?" asked Geoff.

"Why yes I do" continued the Ice King.

The Ice King then gives out the photos to Geoff who ends up putting them up for display which the crowd marvels in awe of the photos.

"So cute" said Marceline as she gazed at the photos.

"I hope Gunther wins too" said Jake.

"Yea, come on Beast Boy do that Gunther impression that Chris was hoping you'd do" said Cyborg, "we all want to see an imitation of Gunther on the air."

"Fine" sighed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy ends up using his powers to change into a penguin similar like Gunther.

"Oh yea, she looks just like that, except she's blue and not green" said the Ice King.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Beast Boy to Cyborg.

"Yea, you can change yourself back" replied Cyborg.

Beast Boy ends up changing back to his normal self.

"I never want to be that penguin" sighed Beast Boy who felt rather embarrassed.

"Well we got that on film!" laughed Geoff, "And now we're getting word we're also receiving t-shirts of the Gunther imitation impersonation!"

"This is just not my day" sighed Beast Boy.

"Well, that's all the time we have here, until we arrive on Mustafar, see you next season!" laughed Geoff.

Meanwhile for Gunther herself, she along with the Baby Tuffles and Goku arrived on Mustafar with Chris and Chef.

"So hot" said Goku as he noticed the lava around.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Why you afraid you'll lose your feathers again?" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther.

"Ha, I will make sure you're part of the final two, only because I want to see you fail getting at the grand prize!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

As the three remaining contestants were awaiting instructions, Mom and her three sons were observing the trio.

"It's time to implement the final phase of our plans, we need to get rid of Goku" said Mom.

"Don't worry we'll make sure he'll give up soon enough once the challenge begins" said Walt.

"Good, get going because the challenge will start once the other former contestants have arrived on scene" said Mom.

As the three sons made plans to ruin Goku's chances, Mom was hoping to use Gunther as a hoax fad to get the prize money for herself.


	68. Hot Lava Surfing Race

Chapter 68: Hot Lava Surfing Race

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it took a certain King Kai to help us determine who would be part of the final three. On his planet there were a series of challenges that ended up eliminating the rest of the competition providing with the sole three survivors being Goku, Gunther and the Baby Tuffles. All three have since now been transferred to the planet Mustafar where two of them will go onto the final challenge on the same planet.

Who will it be? Will it be Goku versus the Baby Tuffles? Gunther versus Goku? Or Gunther versus the Baby Tuffles? Find out more when we'll soon see who'll emerge as the final two from this challenge here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

It was about time when the spaceship carrying the contestants whom were already voted off had landed on Mustafar.

Confessions:

"Ha, this is it, I can beat both of them here!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Ha, lava won't scare me" said Goku.

End of confessions.

"Alright everyone's here" laughed Chris as he brought out the three metal surfboards, "here in my hand are three surfboards that can never melt even in this kind of heat. You are to surf the lava on the course that has already been laid out, continue surfing on the course till the first one reaches the finish line and only the one who comes in second will also share immunity making the last one to be booted off the game for good. Good luck."

As the three remaining contestants took the surfboards they headed for the starting line, Mom was watching the trio from afar, her three sons were busy planting explosives waiting for Goku to come by.

"Alright time to begin!" laughed Chef as he fired the gun filled with blanks.

The three contestants headed off with the Baby Tuffles in the lead and Gunther and Goku both trying to compete for second.

"Man he's fast!" cried Goku.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther as they were both trying to catch up to the Baby Tuffles.

As the two contestants tried to keep up with the Baby Tuffles, the Baby Tuffles purposely blasted some rocks nearby with his energy blast trying to block the path on purpose. Yet the two were able to outsmart the Baby Tuffles. The Baby Tuffles knew something had to be done to make sure neither of the two were to get ahead of him. As soon as the Baby Tuffles passed Walt and his two brothers, Walt detonated some explosives to which more rocks began to tumble down which both Goku and Gunther both tried to avoid, however one of the rocks ended up hitting Goku sending him flying off of the surfboard and landing on some sharp rocks.

"Medic can we get a medic over here!" cried Chris as he and the others were rushing toward Goku's aid.

While Goku was healing from his wounds, Gunther was catching up pretty fast to the Baby Tuffles.

"Wow, look how fast Gunther is going, go Gunther go!" laughed the Ice King.

"Yea, go Gunther, go!" laughed Finn as he had his own Gunther t-shirt on.

"Win it Gunther, win it!" laughed Jake.

"Remember it's not the final challenge" laughed Chris.

"Way to ruin the fun" sighed the Ice King.

As the race continued, the Baby Tuffles tried to use his energy blasts to shatter more rocks in Gunther's path, yet the penguin moved onward as she passed debris after debris that went in her way.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther.

"Ha, I can stop you and I will when we become the final two officially I'll waste you in the last challenge!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther in a defiant mood.

"Don't count on it, what, ha that's laughable!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

The Baby Tuffles soon realized Gunther was pretty close to which he attempted to swing his fist at Gunther trying to knock her off, yet Gunther ended up slapping him back. The two kept on at each other's throats until the Baby Tuffles sadly made it across the finish line first.

"Ha, I won immunity!" laughed the Baby Tuffles, "Which would bring me a good standing to the final challenge!"

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther.

As for Goku he was rather injured in the rock slide and in the accident he had as he was in stiches.

"You won't be proceeding to the next season anytime soon" laughed Chris, "well, it looks like the final two will be the obvious a fight to the finish between Gunther and the Baby Tuffles, who among these two will win the grand prize? Will it be everybody's home favorite Gunther, or will it be for the greedy Baby Tuffles? Find more when we return with the final challenge here on Camp Drama Future Shock!"

As for Mom, things were working out perfectly with her as her sons did a good job in getting Gunther to be the final two.

"Ha, that penguin is part of the final two, what a joke she is!" laughed Mom.

"We should make preparations to sabotage the Baby Tuffles so that Gunther would be the perceived winner" laughed Walt.

"It's like taking candy from a baby!" laughed Mom.

As Mom and her sons plotted for the final showdown, Gunther wasn't so sure of the plot unfolding for the time being.


	69. Final Duel Penguin or Tuffles

Chapter 69: Final Duel Penguin or Tuffles

Once again it was going to be the final recap to the audience Chris McLean was going to give.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Future Shock, it was the next to the final challenge for our remaining contestants, a lava surfing competition between our three remaining contestants taking a cue from our second season!

Goku and Gunther were neck and neck, almost trying to beat the Baby Tuffles, if it were not for some rocks tumbling down and launching Goku right out of the race! In the end, Gunther went on toward being part of the final two with the Baby Tuffles, so who'll win the ultimate grand prize? Find out next here on Camp Drama Future Shock!

End of commentary.

Both the Baby Tuffles and Gunther were ready for anything Chris was going to toss at them.

Confessions:

"This is it, I am going to win it!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

End of confessions.

As the two remaining contestants were waiting for Chris, Chef came out with two lightsabers with instructions from Chris himself.

"Here you go, two lightsabers, Chris' final challenge is the battle between you two while a volcano is erupting!" laughed Chef, "Right this way and I'll show you to the area where you'll have the fight."

Confessions:

"Ha, a tool to destroy that penguin!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther who felt confident.

End of confessions.

As Chef showed them the path to the volcano, the Baby Tuffles ended up turning on his lightsaber which Gunther did the same with hers. Chris was obviously watching from a safe position watching the two.

"The final showdown between a penguin who has gone so far and a rogue alien species!" laughed Chris as he was eating some popcorn, "This is going to be awesome!"

The Baby Tuffles charged first at Gunther with his red lightsaber clashing with Gunther's blue lightsaber.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Ha, I can totally stop you!" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

The Baby Tuffles then blasted some energy blasts at Gunther sending her flying up in the air which Gunther was able to land on her feet. The Baby Tuffles then charged at her with his lightsaber which Gunther was able to block the blades that were coming at her.

"Go Gunther, go!" shouted a crowd of voted off contestants as they were cheering her on.

"Do it for the fans!" cried the Ice King, "We're rooting for you!"

Gunther clashed back with her lightsaber striking the Baby Tuffles' lightsaber as he tried to defend himself from her.

"You think you're so smart by going on the offensive because you have a crowd of supporters backing you?!" cried the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha" replied Gunther.

Meanwhile for Mom and her three sons, they were preparing to erupt the volcano by setting up the charges which a chain reaction ends up being implemented.

"Uh, I don't think it's safe that we're on the volcano itself!" cried Johnny as he and the other former contestants began to run for their lives.

The lava was so intense that spewed out from the volcano it prevented the contestants from seeing the fight.

"It's just you and me" laughed the Baby Tuffles.

The Baby Tuffles charged at Gunther and ended up slamming his lightsaber against hers, which Gunther desperately was defending herself. Gunther ended up tripping the Baby Tuffles to which she ended up grabbing the lightsaber the Baby Tuffles was holding.

"No, this can't be!" cried the Baby Tuffles.

"Wha, wha, wha!" laughed Gunther as she ended up winning.

"Whoa, she ended up winning it easy!" laughed Chef as he ended up gathering up the briefcases filled with money, Mom and her three sons were right behind Chef who ended up using a stun laser on Chef knocking him out.

"Ha and now the prize money now rightfully belongs back to me!" laughed Mom as she takes the briefcases with her three sons helping out.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther.

"You rightfully won, ha fat chance you'll get the prize what the heck will you do with the prize money anyway, all 125 million of them! Just what would you do!" laughed Mom.

Gunther then charged with both lightsabers in her hand and ended up cutting the briefcases filled with money which the money itself flew up into the air and burned up in the lava itself.

"The prize money!" cried Mom as she was nearly going to faint, "All that money wasted!"

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther.

"Ha, looks like Gunther did the right thing" said Ben as he changed into Big Chill freezing some of the lava so that the other contestants could escape.

"Yea, go Gunther, go!" laughed the Ice King, "My little girl did it, even if she gave up the prize money!"

"I guess we can call it a close for this season on who won!" laughed Chris, "Gunther!"

"Bah, I'm heading off, don't expect me to for the next season or any other seasons" added the Baby Tuffles as he went off on his separate way.

Yet for Chris and the others they were not out of the woods aside from trying to find a certain Zak Monday in rescuing him from a zombie filled Earth, a certain Dark Vegan had gotten lost as he went through the same wormhole Chris and the others went through earlier he along with Princess Julian were obviously lost a thousand years into the future.


End file.
